ANFF: Bonus Edition la Casa Encuentra al Raton
by Jessica L.A
Summary: This is a bonus edition story to "America's Next First Family" that will hopefully hold you over till the sequels are ready so: join the Wildcats and parents as they journey to a place where miracles happens. Troyella, Zekepay, Jelsi, Chaylor, RyMar
1. Aquatica

_**Title:**_ America's Next First Family: Bonus Edition - la Casa Encuentra al Raton

_**Author:**_ bangelluvforever

_**Disclaimer:**_ I so don't own anything as you guys all should know by now.

_**Claimer:**_ My normal claimer…I only own the bad spelling and grammar mistakes and plot along with middle names and parents (and sibling) first names all except for 'Coach Bolton's' first name.

_**Rating:**_ Most likely, T.

_**Feedback:**_ Is Zac Efron hot? Is Zanessa the most breathtaking couple EVER? Should Zanessa do more romantic movies together? Should HSM go on forever? Should Zac and Vanessa be up for the Kids' Choice Awards' Favorite Couple and win it? If the answer to all of these questions is yes, well then you have my answer. :]

_**Characters:**_ My normal's.

_**Pairings:**_ My normal's.

_**Full Summary:**_ Well, it's that time again. What time is it? Well, it's Spring Break time so, pack your bags and hop on the private jet with the Wildcats and parents and fly to a place "where dreams come true". Hm, I wonder if you guys know where I'm gonna have this story take place, well, if the words in the quotes didn't give it away then I don't know what else will, except for you guys to read it and find out.

_**Story Started: April 1, 2010.**_

_**Chapter Finished: Whenever.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, this story for me is gonna be I think a fun one and I'm also thinking of having this be one of the sequels for "America's New First Family", I will think about this really hard as I write and watch "America's Next Top Model", "Say Yes to the Dress", and "Vampire Diaries". Please R&R, and no that doesn't mean 'please can I have some rest and relaxation' :D I love you guys!

Toodles for now,

Jessica.

_**P.S.**_ I've also decided that this is either gonna have a min. of fourteen (14) chapters and a max. of twenty (20) chapters.

_**=ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Ratón=**_

_**-Chapter 1: Aquatica-**_

_**(April 2010. – Orlando, Florida)**_

Spring Break was a time for putting away the books and being done with studying. It was a time where students and families would take vacations and travel to popular Spring Break locations such as Daytona Beach, Florida; South Padre Island, Texas; Fort Myers Beach, Florida; Lake Havasu City, Arizona; Cancun, Mexico; Cabo San Lucas, Mexico; Acapulco, Mexico; Puerto Vallarta, Mexico; Jamaica; the Bahamas, Varadero, Cuba; the Turks and Caicos Islands; and last but not least, the most important family travel destination no matter if you had really young kids or teens, was the place "where dreams come true" – Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida which was a tourist area southwest of the popular city, Orlando, even though some considered them one in the same because the not even five minute separation it took to get to each.

"Where Dreams Come True" was not only home to the mouse this Spring Break – and all day every day of every year – but also to the First Family, who since last year, spent every Spring Break there with their friends, who were more like family than anything.

So that's why when the alarm clock went off in a one bedroom suite at Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge, located inside the Resort, Troy Bolton reached his long, toned and tanned arm to the bedside table and turned off the annoying sound. Opening his eyes, the NBA Los Angeles Lakers' young heartthrob looked down at the warm body that was laying next to him, the body of his beautiful Goddess – America's Sweetheart, Gabriella Montez, the President of the United States' daughter and only child.

"Mm, is it time to get up already?" He heard his beautiful fiancée of four months ask him as she stayed comfortably cuddled up to him with one arm around his bare torso and one of her legs in between his tanned and toned basketball legs.

"Yeah, it is," he softly told her with a soft smile before he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Mm…mkay," she replied before she rolled away from him, yawned, and stretched before slipping on her red fuzzy slippers and her red robe before turning to him and asking, "Room service on the balcony?"

"Room service on the balcony," Troy confirmed their annual tradition, even though coming to Walt Disney World and all the rest that was involved in staying in Florida, had only been a Spring Break tradition since last year.

Gabriella smiled before she sat beside him on his side of the bed and called room service to order their food while Troy played with her hair. After her phone call was done, she then called their parents and asked what the plans were before she laid back down beside her NBA player and waited for the food to arrive.

After their food arrived, they both sat on the balcony and watched the freely roaming animals that were on the 33-acre tropical savannah wildlife reserve, and talked about how they had had the hotel's Spring Break staff that consisted of college going and high school teenagers, in such a fuss and shock when they all walked in and took up more than ten rooms by their massive group of twenty-eight people, not including the Secret Service Agents that is.

"So what did your dad say what we were doing today?" Troy asked his fiancée, who was happily seated upon his lap eating strawberries dipped in whipped cream and sprinkled with sugar, and feeding them to him as he feed them to her also.

"He said that we're gonna go to Aquatica and then he said we'll finish off the day with eating at Sanaa Restaurant at Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas which is in the Kidani Village so, it's just like a quick five minute walk seeing as it's basically right next door. You remember, right? We ate their last year seeing as we stayed over in the Villas here last year."

"Yeah, I remember and I also remember that it has some damn good food too," Troy told her with a smile before they both shared the last strawberry before getting up and getting ready to go, seeing as Gabriella had told her dad that they would meet everyone down in the lobby at nine-thirty.

"Hmm, what to wear, what to wear," Troy chuckled as he heard his fiancée say this as he was searching through his side of the walk-in closet while his girlfriend searched on her side of the massive walk-in closet that came with their room.

"I'm sure you'll find something, Baby," Troy told her and then chuckled some more as he heard her mumble something, before he found a pair of Aéropostale side-stripe boardshorts that had a hook-and-loop closer back pocket, and while the side-stripes were blue the rest of the shorts were white. While searching his closet he also found a blue Aéropostale (Aero) short sleeved T-shirt that had splatters of white paint on it and had large graphics that were right and read 'AERO Est. 1987', he also found a pair of blue, white and dark blue Logo Print Aero Flip-Flops, and lastly he found an Aero Arch Fitted Cap that featured a denim like canvas logo appliqué with embroidery of Kelly Green letters that read 'Athletics' while the denim-like canvas logo read 'Aéropostale'.

"Yeah, you just keep on laughing mister," Gabriella told him before smiling brightly as she remembered the outfit she bought while shopping with Sharpay at Ed Hardy by Christian Audigier (Ed Hardy). Smiling, she found the side tie, basic cut bikini bottoms of her new Ed Hardy Luxe Tiger Bikini Bottoms that were white with black tiger stripes and the matching new Ed Hardy Luxe Tigetr Bikini Top that was white with a gold foil tiger split between the two cups on it. She also found a pair of white Aéropostale Pyramid Studded Flip-flops, a pair of Aero navy and white Preppy Plaid short shorts, a navy Solid Lace Cami from Aero, and a straw Aero A87 Solid Fedora that had a black trimming to it.

"Do you want to shower first or can I?" Gabriella asked her fiancé after she came out of the closet with her outfit in hand.

"Nah, I'll get in after you," Troy told her with a smile.

"You sure?" She asked him.

"I'm sure," Troy told her before walking over to her, hugging her and then placing a kiss on her lips before saying, "Go shower, Baby."

"Mkay," Gabriella replied before turning and heading into the bathroom and before she shut the door she said, "Troy?"

"Yeah, Brie?"

"I love you," she told him with a smile.

"I love you too, Beautiful," Troy told her with a loving smile before he walked into the living room area of their suite and talked with Gabriella's Secret Service Agents, Brett, Josh, and Roxy.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella opened the bathroom door, completely dressed, before she set to work on her hair and make-up. After combing her hair, she then put it up into a high ponytail before she set to work on her make-up. And as she was close to finishing, she jumped and gasped, holding her hand to her racing heart because as she looked in the mirror, she spotted Troy leaning against the bathroom doorway with his arms crossed across his chest and his legs crossed, already changed and looking ready to go.

"You know you really don't need all of that stuff," Troy told her as he walked towards her.

"Uh, yeah I do," Gabriella replied before adding, "And I thought you were gonna shower?"

"I did shower, last night after we arrived and you went to bed, Ms. Irritable and no you don't need that stuff on your gorgeous face," Troy told her.

"Yes, I do, Mr. Cheesy Lines," Gabriella shot back out at him.

"Mr. Cheesy Lines?" He asked her and then as he saw her opening up some of her make-up, he said, "Don't you dare, Gabriella Marie Montez."

"Don't you go there, Troy Alexander Bolton. You started the name calling and I won't dare right now because I've got to run over to my parent's suite and ask Shar-Bear if she has some eyeliner I can use," Gabriella told him as she walked past him and out of the room with him close on her heels objecting to her needing any make up on and arguing with her to take it all off because she was honestly and totally beautiful without any of it on.

"**MOMMY! DADDY! SHAR-BEAR! HELP ME!"** Gabriella yelled as she ran into her parents' – the President of the United States', Gregory Montez's, and the First Lady's, Inez Montez's – suite and hide behind her dad.

"What'd you do know, Baby Girl?" Greg asked his daughter.

"I didn't do anything," Gabriella told her dad.

"Yes, she did, she put on make-up when she does not need it once so ever," Troy said as he entered the room and glared at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"But…" Gabriella started to object.

"Oh no, don't you go there Brie-Ella," America's Sparkle and the Vice-President of the United States', Vance Evans', and his wife's, Derby Evans', daughter, Sharpay Evans said.

"But…"

"Brie-Ella, don't you know you're beautiful, just the way you are?" Sharpay asked her.

"Well, I guess I should by how often you guys reassure me that I am I guess I just…" Gabriella said, but then smiled and said, "I promise to listen to you guys and only put on eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss or lipstick, okay?"

"That's all we ask," Sharpay told her before adding, "And will keep taking baby steps to get you away from putting on any, therefore allowing you to only wear either lipgloss or lipstick."

**(Aquatica)**

"This is kinda entertaining, I'm not gonna lie," Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend and fellow Lakers' teammate said as they rode to Aquatica in one of the luxury and bulletproof limo that they would be riding in or in the luxury and bulletproof SUV's during their vacation.

"What's entertaining?" Taylor McKessie, Chad's girlfriend, said dressed in a purple tank top and a pair of denim short shorts with black flip flops, asked as she took her black sunglasses off of her eyes and slide them up to rest on her head.

"Having like all of this major VIP treatment just because we're vacationing with the President of the USA," Chad told his girlfriend.

"I see," Taylor replied before she turned her heads towards Martha Cox, who was dating Sharpay's twin older (by two minutes) brother, Ryan Evans; Kelsi Nielsen; Kelsi's boyfriend, Jason Cross; and Sharpay's boyfriend, Zeke Baylor and rolled her eyes at them causing them all to laugh.

"What's your girlfriend, Troy, Ryan and Gabriella doing?" Jason asked Zeke as they all looked at the four, who sat up with their parents and all of who had just laughed catching their attention.

"Taking family pictures, I'm guessing," Zeke said as he noticed that Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Troy were all up there with their parents as flashes came from cameras.

"That would look like an exact guess," Taylor commented as they all nodded their heads in agreement before getting all of their stuff and getting out of the limo as it pulled in front of Aquatica, which was just across of the road from SeaWorld Orlando.

"So, what are we doing first?" Ryan asked the group after they all were in the park that was somewhat crowded and they all hoped that they wouldn't get recognized, especially the President and his family, the Vice President and his family, Troy, and Chad.

"I think we should head left and then hit every ride we come to, you know kind of working our way around the park until we come upon the entrance again," Gabriella suggested as she held hands with Troy with her grey Aero Striped Nylon Tote that held her and Troy's towels, wallets, and other things they would need for the day, slung over her shoulder.

"I think I'll second that," Sharpay dressed in a pink solid lace cami, white denim short shorts, and pink flip-flops said.

So, with everyone agreeing and the Secret Service Agents in toe they all headed towards the first set of rides with their Fast Pass tickets, which put them in a special line that made them get on rides faster than others.

The first ride they came upon was the Dolphin Plunge so, they all made sure to take off their clothes, leaving them only in their swimwear, and they made sure that their stuff was safe with the Agents, who all happily obliged to hold their stuff so, they didn't lose anything, and as they reached the beginning of the Fast Pass line which was actually pretty quick, they all smiled at each other and got pretty excited, ready for the plunge.

"I'll see you guys at the bottom," Gabriella told the group as she sat in the water of one of the two tubes with Troy sitting in the pool of water at the beginning of the second tube so, as soon as they got the green light to go they both slide down their tubes which were dark seeing as the tunnel was fully covered so, no light could get in. And as they both got part way down at the same time without the other knowing, they suddenly emerged into the light as the tunnel became transparent, which was actually under the water so, as they were passing through, they were also almost swimming with dolphins, seeing as the tubes went under the water belonging to the dolphin tank. In the thank, they spotted black and white Commerson's Dolphins and also noticed some dolphins racing alongside them before they ended up at the end of the ride in a medium size pool that the tubes launched them into.

"That was so much fun!" Gabriella exclaimed once she emerged for air and swam towards her fiancé.

"It definitely was," Troy agreed before they both posed for a picture, which Roxy took for them before they got out and waited for the rest of the group.

Getting out, they both wrapped their towels around themselves and talked with the Agents while they waited for everyone, and once everyone appeared and were ready to go, they headed towards the next ride which was Tassie's Twisters.

"Hey do you mind if I ride with my dad for this one?" Gabriella asked her fiancé.

"Go ahead, I don't mind. I'll ride with your mom," Troy told her before placing a soft kiss on her lips and smiled as she skipped off and over to her dad, who smiled at her as they both grabbed a double person tube and went to stand in the Fast Pass line so, they would be the first out of their group to go down on it.

With a smile, he and Inez both picked up their double person tube and went to stand in line behind his parents, who stood behind Gabriella and Greg as they all happily talked while they waited.

"Hey, Dude?" Chad asked Troy, once he and Taylor came to stand behind him and Inez.

"Yeah?" Troy asked, turning to face his best friend.

"Did Coach say what time and day practice was when we get back?"

"He said it was on the sixteenth and it's from noon till four-thirtyish or five-ish," Troy told him.

"Thanks," Chad thanked his best friend before they all turned to watch Greg and Gabriella go down the ride.

They all watched as Greg and Gabriella got into their tube which was sitting in the opening of the half tube which meant that it was open at the top, and once they got the green light, they all looked over the railing and watched as the tube took them to a large bowl, where they swished around a couple of times in a circle before they dropped into another tunnel and took a splash landing in Loggerhead Lane.

Once they all ended up in Loggerhead Lane, they all agreed to get out and then come back after lunch so, that way as they floated around the "Lazy River" as some had come to call it seeing as all you do is float around on a tube, and relax in the sun while waterfalls and sprays at various places would get them wet and while they also enjoyed viewing into the dolphin tank as they would float by it, and viewing a tank full of tropical fish as you passed by that also; and let their lunch settle before hitting any more rides.

So as they got off of Loggerhead Lane, they all put their tubes back and walked with the Agents towards the next ride, but not before stopping and getting some drinks. Once they all received their drinks, they all stood in line for Whanau Way, which was another slide ride where everyone uses a tube to slide down on one of the the quadruple side by side tubes, each of which had a full 360 degree turn part way down before they dropped you into a pool of water.

After Whanau Way, where they had had multiple races to come up with two winners for each race, who were the fastest, which were Gabriella and Sharpay, Lucille and Inez, Derby and Martha, and Taylor and Kelsi; they all headed towards Cutback Cove and Big Surf Shores which is what had made and makes Aquatica so unique, because both giant wave pools were side-by-side, which you couldn't find anywhere else in the U.S. so, as they reached the lounge chairs, they all paired up so each couple had one and made sure they were all together and in a safe enough area where they got just the right amount of sun so they didn't end up burning.

"Where's Brie at?" Troy asked after he got done putting one of their dry towels on their lounge chair and then turned around to say something to her, but ended up finding her not there.

"Where do you think?" Sharpay said with a smile before she pointed towards the pool and as they all faced the pool they could already see Gabriella and her dad splashing each other in the deep end of the pool while laughing hysterically and taking pictures with their waterproof digital cameras.

"Those two," They all heard Inez mumble causing them to laugh and then laugh harder as she told them, "You know sometimes it feels like I have two kids, instead of one."

"I don't think I've ever seen, heard or known of a President of the USA to do that," Jack commented.

"That's because he'll always be a father to Gabriella first, a husband second, and the President third," Inez stated, just the way Greg had put it the night that he was announced as the next President of the United States of America.

"That's how Vance is too," Derby said as they all watched Sharpay, Ryan, and Vance race to the pool as she added, "He's always going to be their father first, my husband second, and the Vice President of the United States third because his kids are the most important thing to him. He would give up everything for them, I'm even almost positive that he would give me up for his kids."

"I think the same thing could be said about Greg giving me up for Gabriella too," Inez said, feeling the love and adoration that Derby was having for her own husband as she did for her husband as they watched them play with their kids.

"Oh My Gosh, look at your man ride those waves, Brie-Ella," Sharpay told her best friend as they all stood in the surfing pool and watched Troy use a boogie board to surf the waves that the pool was making.

"I know," Gabriella told her proudly and dreamily as she watched her fiancé and took some pictures of him along with the others in their group and other people who passed by and who had recognized the First Family, the Vice President Family, Chad, and Troy.

They all watched as Troy kept going until the buzz sounded meaning that he met the time required and after getting out of the pool he was awarded with a certificate, a souvenir, and a picture.

"Way to go, Man!" Chad said as they did their secret handshake.

"Thanks, Dude," Troy told him as he used the towel to dry him off a little bit and asked, "So you gonna do it?"

"Uh huh," Chad told him before he joined the dads, Gabriella, Sharpay, the Agents that were keeping the two girls and Greg safe, and some of the other girls.

Soon later, everyone had finished with only Gabriella, Troy, Greg, Jack, and surprisingly Sharpay making it to the bell. After everyone got their awards, they all headed to the rest of the rides in the park, making sure that the last ride they hit was the Loggerhead Lane. So as they reached Loggerhead Lane, they all grabbed tubes and carefully sat in them and let their tubes with them in it start to drift down the watery lane.

Troy turned his head and smiled at Gabriella as she let out a soft yawn before she rested her head back with her sunglasses over her closed eyes, and relaxed. _God, she's so beautiful and mine_, Troy though with a smile as their hands stayed together resting on his stomach as they drifted down the "river" in their double person tube.

After about ten minutes, Troy watched as they came to a waterfall and watched as first Gabriella's parents went through it, getting completely soaked, before his own parents went through it and came out the other end. Suddenly, a thought popped into Troy's head and with a smile, and as his and Gabriella's tube started to go through and under the waterfall, he carefully and quietly slipped from his side of the tube and motioned for the parents and the others to be quiet as they turned their tubes around to look for Troy and Gabriella, seeing as the whole group except them had gone through the waterfall. They all nodded and watched as he swam under the water to Gabriella's side of the tube and flipped the whole tube over causing her to scream and go under the water, causing them and onlookers to laugh at the two.

"**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"** Screamed his fiancée, who was mad, but also found it a little funny and without waiting for his reply, seeing as he was laughing, she yelled while advancing towards him, grinning evilly, **"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"**

"Bye!" Troy yelled to the group as he turned around before diving under the water as Gabriella dove after him, sunglasses and all, _and_ she was still hot on his tail, seeing as she was a lifeguard at the Evans' Lava Springs Country Club back in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"Did you get it all?" Sharpay asked Jason, who had his waterproof digital camera out as did the parents and them, all filming the whole scene.

"Yep," Jason told her, smiling proudly before he and the rest of the group turned back and witnessed Gabriella giggling as she pushed Troy down and under into the water, dunking him before she squealed as he picked her up and twirled her around in the water after having wrapped his arms around her knees under the water when he came up.

Greg, Inez, Jack, and Lucille all smiled and watched as their babies kissed each other before Gabriella moved to so she was on his back, piggyback style, and then squealed as Troy took them under the water and then came back up a few minutes later, this time with Gabriella facing forward, her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms around his neck with their foreheads resting on each other's.

"_I'm so glad Gabi chose Troy_," Inez told the Bolton's as they continued to watch their babies.

"_I'm_ _so glad Troy chose Gabi_," Lucille replied with a smile and then laughed a little as Gabriella swam a little away from Troy, splashing him in the process as they continued to play "Cat and Mouse" in the pool as they continued to drift down Loggerhead Lane.

Greg and Jack, who both heard what their wives had said, just smiled and agreed with them as they continued to smile as they watched Troy help Gabriella back up onto their inner tube. Both sets of parents also seen Troy lean over to place a kiss on her lips once he was back on his side of the double person tube before entwining their fingers together, resting them on his abs, before they turned their attention to their spouses and went back to relaxing like behind them, their babies were doing.

1414141414141414

_**(Troy and Gabriella's Suite)**_

"Eager much, Baby?" Troy joked with his fiancée as she immediately walked into the walk-in closet in their suite and started looking for a dinner outfit, all the while still being wrapped in a towel that was over her bikini, keeping her dry and warm.

"Wildcat, Honey, I'm a girl, what do you expect from me? Especially when Shopaholic Sharpay is my God Sister and best friend," Gabriella replied as she walked out of the closet with clothes, shoes, and accessories. "You want to shower first or can I?"

"You can," Troy replied with a soft smile before placing a soft kiss on her forehead and whispering an 'I love you' in her ear before he laid back on the bed and used the TV remote to turn the plasma screen TV on and to the ESPN channel.

"Mkay," Gabriella replied before walking towards the bathroom and before shutting the door she said, "And Troy? I love you too."

Thirty minutes later, inside the bathroom Gabriella stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the big fluffy hotel towels – one around her body and one to wrap her hair in – before she walked over to the counter and grabbed her bottle of Victoria Secret's Secret Garden Love Spell body lotion and squeezed some into her hands so she could rub it onto her body after she made sure her body was dry enough, that is.

After applying her lotion, washing her face with her acne treatment, and putting on her deodorant on, she slipped on a pair of white lace thongs followed by the matching push up bra before she grabbed a pair of white ankle socks and put them on before putting on the grey Miley Cyrus and Max Azria skinny jeans. Gabriella made sure the button was buttoned and the zipper was zipped before she grabbed the purple and black zebra and cheetah stripes Miley Cyrus and Max Azria tank top and put it on followed by black and purple cheetah print chiffon ruffle blouse that had a ruffle bib, a button front, flutter cap sleeves, and an elasticized waist to it.

Taking her hair out of the towel, she brushed it and then put Aussie Mousse in her hair so, it would stay in her natural, cascading long dark waves before she moved to put on her make-up and remembering what Troy and the other's said, she just put on make-up to give her the smokey eye effect and clear vanilla lip gloss on.

Topping off her outfit, she sprayed on VS's Secret Garden Love Spell Body Spray, put in a pair of diamond drop earrings from Tiffany & Co., and then put on her new pair of black leather 'Tav' pointed toe 2.2 inch high heeled bootie boots from the Jessica Simpson Collection. Finally, after checking herself over in the floor length mirror, she walked out of the bathroom after opening the door and picking up her mini-mess, and called out to her fiancé, "Troy?"

"Yeah?" She heard him reply.

"Didn't you want to shower?" Gabriella asked him confused seeing as he was already dressed in low riding dark jeans from Diesel; a black, white, and grey plaid long sleeve shirt that he had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows on; and a pair of black CONVERSE sneakers on.

"Nah, I got one over at my parent's suite," Troy told her with a soft smile before he moved his head to the side making his bangs flip back into place, making her knees feel like Jell-O.

"Oh…okay, that makes sense," Gabriella said before she murmured, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Troy just shook his head and chuckled at his fiancé before helping her into her black leather jacket and then slipped into his matching one while she grabbed a black clutch. Together as if reading each other's mind, they leaned in for a kiss before they laced their fingers together and walked out of their suite and to dinner, both knowing that the first day of Spring Break went fantastically.

**TBC…**

_**Well, there's the first one for this story. I hope you guys like it.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: This definitely wasn't one of the planned sequels to "America's New First Family" believe me on that topic, I kinda didn't want to start those until it was close to summer and when the work load calmed down room from school. But my fingers and mind worked as a pair and typed this up so, I want you all to think of this as a Epilogue to ANFF, okay?**_

_**Let me know. I love you guys!**_

_**-Jessica**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	2. Gatorland

_**Chapter Started: April 23, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: April 23, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one and I hope you guys like it! ;)

XOXO

_**=ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Chapter 2: Gatorland-**_

_**(April 2010 – Orlando, Florida)**_

"I sure hope you're all wearing clothes that you can get dirty in," Vance said as the women all walked out of Inez's and Greg's room and stood in the hall with the guys.

"Daddy, do I ever look like this if I don't plan on getting dirty?" Sharpay asked her dad as she pointed to herself in disgust.

"You're right, Princess, I forgot that a plain white tank top, plain jean shorts, black sneakers with socks, and your pretty hair up in a messy bun with a black bandana on, is definitely not your typical Sharpay style," Vance told his daughter after looking at her outfit while everyone else laughed.

"Dang straight totting," Sharpay told her dad with a nod of her head before she put on a pair of old Chanel (CC) sunglasses on after she pulled them out of her chocolate brown Hollister Co. tote.

"How about you, Baby Girl?" Greg asked his daughter as he looked at her outfit that consisted of jean Bermuda shorts, black Puma sneakers, a navy tank top, no make-up on, and her hair up in a somewhat messy bun with a navy bandana on with black sunglasses over her eyes.

"Yeah, I did so, what do you think?" Gabriella asked her dad doing a mini-spin and letting her dad see her outfit while the others all just stood back and watched the father-daughter moment.

"I think you look just like yourself and that is always the best style you wear and look best in," Greg told his daughter as he placed a sweet butterfly kiss on her forehead causing her and everyone else to smile as Inez took a picture of it.

"So…we've got things planned today revolving around Gatorland, right? So what's the schedule look like for today?" Chad asked as soon as everyone was in the SUV's…well, as soon as the young adults where in their SUV.

"Um," was Sharpay's only reply and then smiled as her best friend stepped in and sent her the schedule via text message, "The schedule is as follows: Adventure Hour followed by lunch, then Rookie Wrestling followed by dinner, and then we're finishing the day off with a Gator Night Shine tour thingy."

"That seems fun," Zeke commented.

"And tiring," Jason added followed by a yawn which caused the rest of them to yawn.

"Jason," they all moaned towards him, complaining in their own special way that he had jinxed them all to yawn also.

"Sorry, guys," Jason replied with a soft smile and laugh.

"You're forgiven," they told him before they all looked at each other before all moving towards Jason to give him a group hug, squishing him in the middle of it causing them all to laugh.

"I love all you guys," Gabriella told them while they were in the group hug.

"Aw!" They all cooed before saying, "We love you too!"

"Aw, you guys!" Gabriella cooed back at them causing them all to laugh again.

_**(Gatorland)**_

"Hola, Daddy," Gabriella greeted the President after she got out of the SUV with Troy's help and skipped towards her dad.

"Hola, Baby Girl. Que tal?" Greg replied back with a smile.

"Bien, gracias. Y tu?"

"Muy bien," Greg told his daughter before wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"Te Quiero, Daddy," Gabriella told her dad as she rested her head on his bicep as they walked towards the Gatorland entrance with everyone else.

"Te Quiero, Baby Girl, te quiero," Greg replied as he smiled down at his beautiful baby girl – the apple of his eye.

"Um, question," Chad said to their Adventure Hour tour guide, "how far is too close?"

"Depends how comfortable you are with being close to these alligators," the tour guide told him as he handed each of them food to feed the alligators after they entered the Gatorland Breeding Marsh – home to hundreds of alligators.

"What if I'm scared shi…" Chad started to say, but seeing his mom glare at him for the word he was about to use, he quickly changed rephrased it, "What if I'm a scardy cat?"

"Then I suggest going towards them with someone you trust and love…and someone that you will willing push them toward the gator to save yourself," the tour guide said, adding his own little scary twist-like joke in his reply.

"Sharpay!" Chad quickly spoke up, latching onto her arm like a little kid.

"Oh no, you aren't throwing my girlfriend in front of a gator to save your own afro head self," Zeke told his fellow UCLA freshmen classmate.

"But…" Chad started to protest.

"No," Zeke told him, standing by his objection which really got Sharpay to smile, but not before sticking her tongue out at Chad like a little kid.

"Oh real mature, Evans," Chad told her with a glare.

"Look who's talking!" Sharpay shot back at him with her infamous Ice Queen glare.

"This is why I would not have a problem with throwing her in front of me to save my own skin," Chad mumbled causing all of them to laugh as Sharpay continued to glare at him.

"Alright, enough you two," Vance told them.

"And get in position for all the photos about to take place," Greg added on, but directed it towards everyone, who were somewhat spread out doing their own little sightseeing of the gators.

Soon later, they had all posed for a: whole group shot, family shot, couple shots, female group shot, male group shot, moms shot, dads shot, Wildcats shot, and stand alone shots before they all headed back down the path so, they could head to lunch.

**(CiCi's Pizza Buffet) **

After walking the short six minutes to the pizza buffet – their favorite pizza buffet – the group went in and was immediately put in a private area that had its own buffet out for them so, after picking their seats and getting their drinks they all went to stand in line.

"Where's your plate at, Baby Girl?" Greg asked his daughter, who was standing behind him with no plate.

"Troy's plate is our plate," Gabriella told her dad with a soft smile.

"Well, shouldn't you tell him what you want?" Greg asked her.

"Oh, Sweetheart, watch and learn that she doesn't have to because Troy knows what she wants," Inez told her husband and together after getting all of their food, they both stepped back and went to sit in their seats with everyone else, who were all watching as Troy didn't really ask Gabriella what she wanted seeing as she was sitting with them.

"How'd he do, Baby Girl?" Greg asked his daughter after Troy set their plate down between them.

"Perfect, as always," Gabriella told her dad as she gazed at her and Troy's plate which had all their favorites on it: Ham and Pineapple, Ham, BBQ, Buffalo Chicken, Alfredo, Macaroni and Cheese, Classic Chicken, Garlic Cheese Bread, Brownies, and Cinnamon Rolls.

"Holy, don't you guys think that's a little much?" Chad asked them.

"Um, Chadster look at your plate compared to ours," Gabriella told her best guy friend.

"So?"

"Sweetie, what Gabriella is kindly trying to say is that you have a plate to feed more than all of us while they have a plate with enough food for the two of them," Vanessa gently told her son as everyone laughed at Chad's confused face and even laughed harder as soon as he got it and then glared at them, picking at his plate.

"Vanessa, did you ever teach him how not to play with his food?" Taylor asked her boyfriend's mom with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but sadly he just doesn't learn or he's just a really slow learner," Vanessa replied, both of them sharing inward smiles and laughs together.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed before he pouted at them causing the others to roll their eyes, but laugh nonetheless.

"We love you Chad," Vanessa and Taylor both chorused towards the afro haired young adult.

"Sure you do," Chad mumbled causing the ones that heard him to burst into fits of laughter.

_**(Gatorland)**_

"So who wants to take of one of the most feared creatures in the world? And as you're deciding keep in mind that there are twelve to choose from, but all together that's a total of 1,260 feet in length and 738 total razor sharp teeth! So you wants to rookie wrestle one of these great beasts?" The trainer in the world famous Gator Wrestlin' Arena asked the massive group of on-lookers.

"I'll do it," Gabriella said as she stood in line and handed the guy her ten dollars to do it.

"**YEAH, GO BRIE!"** Troy yelled with everyone else as they watched her grab a gator's tail and pull it from the water before quickly jumping on its back and holding its jaw shut so they could wrap black electrical tape around its snout. After the tape was wrapped around its snout, Gabriella held it and posed for the pictures being taken.

"**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE ULTIMATE GATOR ROOKIE WRESTLER, AMERICA'S SWEETHEART, GABRIELLA MONTEZ! I BET THE PRESIDENT IS REALLY PROUD OF HIS BABY GIRL AND THAT TROY IS ONE LUCKY GUY…AND HE SHOULD LEARN FROM THIS EXPERIENCE THAT YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE HER MADE OR UPSET BECAUSE SHE WILL GATOR WRESTLE YOU DOWN TO THE GROUND!" **The announcer said over the shouting and cheering fans and the two guys mentioned, both smiled and thought: _That's my girl_.

**TBC…**

_**Well, there you all go and I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm hoping they will get longer as I progress. **_

_**BTW, I'll explain and tell you what the story title is at the end of the whole story! **_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	3. Wet 'n' Wild

_**Chapter started: April 23, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: Whenever.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one for you guys. I hope you guys, enjoy it!

XOXO,

Jaybaybee

TROYELLATROYELLATROYELLA

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Chapter 3: Wet 'n' Wild-**_

_**(April 2010. – Orlando, Florida)**_

"**OH. MY. LANTA. THIS. IS. CRAZY!"** Sharpay and Gabriella said together after they noticed the matching white Victoria's Secret (VS) triangle string bikinis they both had on under their blue and pink Aero dresses they had on, but just took.

"How in the…heck, did you guys manage this?" Taylor asked the two girls as she stood by them in her purple and silver string bikini from rue21.

"We have no freaking idea!" The blonde and brunette said together as they laughed together before posing for pictures that they took with their own cameras of each other.

"Those two…I swear sometimes they are just…" Ryan said, trailing off as the others all laughed while the two girls, who were oblivious to them, continued to take pictures with each other – pictures of all genres.

The two girls looked at each other and whispered in each other's ears before whispering into the ears of their SS Agents…and while everyone was busy, they all snuck away to start hitting the rides.

****

"I'll see you at the bottom, Shar-Bear," Gabriella told Sharpay before she pushed herself down into a steep tunnel that sent her flying down extremely fast into a giant bowl which then sent her spinning around with mist surrounding her as she dropped into the pool below.

Soon later, Gabriella more like heard than saw her best friend fall into the pool of water. Smiling, the two best friends swam toward each other. As they both got out and wrapped their towels around themselves, they both got startled by their iPhones going off in their totes.

"Um, OIP how can I help you?" Gabriella said into her phone after looking at her Caller ID.

"Oh no you don't, Gabriella Marie Montez, I know for a fact that this is my fiancée's phone," she heard Troy say on the other in.

"Haha?" Gabriella replied.

"No, haha, Brie," Troy asked her before saying, "Now, where in the…heck are you and Sharpay because we're scared!"

"Well, we just got done with The Storm and now we're heading over towards the Lazy River," Gabriella told him as she walked with the SS Agents and Sharpay towards the ride she told her fiancé they were heading towards.

"Alright, well…we'll meet you there so, stay put," Troy told her.

"Troy, don't command me like I'm a dog," Gabriella warned him.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, Baby…but you know how I am when I don't know where you're at. I go a little…" Troy trailed off.

"I know, Wildcat, I get the same way when it comes to you…so, you're forgiven," Gabriella told him before saying, "And Troy?"

"Yeah, Brie?"

"I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Gabriella. And forgiven also, Baby."

****

"This is gonna be so crazy," Gabriella stated as she, her parents, and Troy and his parents all hopped into one of the large rafts that was used for the ride called "Bubba Tub".

"You guys ready?" The worker asked the First Family and the Bolton's.

"Yeah," Greg said, giving him the 'OK'.

"Alright, then hold on and enjoy the ride," the employee told them before he gave their tube a push sending them down the six-story, triple dip drop waterslide.

"Oh my gosh!" Troy heard his fiancée squeal causing him to laugh before yelling a little bit with the rest of them when they were dumped into the pool at the end with a big wave coming from their splash into it.

"You okay, Baby?" Troy asked her as he helped her out of the pool.

"Yeah, it just took me by surprise is all," Gabriella reassured her fiancé as she hugged him while they wrapped towels around each other.

"You sure, Baby Girl?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Daddy," Gabriella told her dad before cuddling back into Troy's arms as he moved to sit them on a bench that had sun shining on it so, they could dry off a little bit.

"You sure you're feeling alright, Brie?" Troy gently asked her as he held her in his lap.

"Mmhm, I just got a little headache," Gabriella tiredly replied.

"Hey, Momma?" Troy called out softly to his mom.

"Yeah, Baby?" Lucille replied as she came over to her son and future daughter-in-law and knelt down beside them, pushing some of Gabriella's loose curls behind her ear.

"Do you have any Advil with you?" Troy gently asked her as he stroked Gabriella's hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah," Lucille softly told him before digging in her purse until she found a little pill bottle and opened it up. Making sure two were in her hand, she handed them to her son before opening his and Gabriella's bottle of Pepsi and handing it to him so, he could help Gabriella.

"You sure you okay, Mija?" Inez asked her daughter as she knelt down beside Lucille.

And before anyone could answer, they heard Sharpay say, "Brie-Ella, you okay, Sweetie?"

"She said she's got a headache," Troy answered both Sharpay's and Inez's question.

"Troy, why don't you take Gabriella on back to the hotel and we'll follow after we get everything out of the lockers, okay?" Greg told Troy before he asked his head of security to call one of the SUV's to come and pick up his baby girl and future son-in-law.

"No, I wanna stay and have fun," Gabriella told them with a sleepy voice.

"No, Baby Girl, I want you to go back to the hotel with Troy and take a nap. And Gabriella Marie, I mean it," Greg told his daughter sternly.

"But Daddy…"

"There's no 'but daddy', Gabriella Marie Montez, you listen to your father and go to the hotel and rest," Inez told her.

"And let my son take care of you," Lucille gently added in as Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, Brie-Ella, listen to them and go to the hotel to take a nap. We'll see you later," Sharpay told her best friend, giving her a soft smile as she leaned down and placed a sisterly kiss to Gabriella's cheek.

"Yeah, Gabster, go," Chad added in, placing his own kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, Gabriella Marie. We'll see you later," Ryan told her, following his sister and Chad's actions.

"Maybe we can even come and watch a movie, okay Marie, but only if you're feeling better," Taylor added in as she did the same at the three before her.

"Go, Angel," Martha helped encourage her, giving her not only a kiss on the cheek but a hug also.

"Yeah, go, Rie," Zeke added in, also hugging and kissing her.

"It's okay, GM. Don't worry about it," Jason also helped encourage her, giving her a brotherly hug and kiss.

"Shining Star, go and don't worry about us because right now, we're not important, you are and we want you – our best friend, daughter, fiancée, god-sister, and adoptive sister – to go back to the hotel, rest, and then we'll come visit and like Tam said, if you're feeling better we'll all watch a movie together and have a sleepover in your guys' room, okay?" Kelsi told her, giving her a gentle, yet firm hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"O…okay," Gabriella said before she let out a yawn.

"Good girl," Jack added in, walking over to her and placing a soft kiss on her temple as did Lucille and Inez.

"Te Quiero, Baby Girl," Greg whispered in his daughter's ear before he placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek and gave Troy a look.

Troy, knowing the look, nodded his head and gently carried her towards the entrance/exit of the water park with Gabriella's SS Agents towards the SUV and back to the hotel….

**TBC…**

_**Well, there it is. I hope you guys liked that! Please let me know what you thought! XOXO**_

_**P.S, The person Kelsi was referring to as 'Tam' was Taylor, because if you remember T.A.M are Taylor's initials. **_

_**-Jaybaybee ;]**_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	4. 3point5 Sickly Sweetheart

_**Chapter started: May 22, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: May 22, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, as I was writing this bonus story and thinking about it, I realized that I needed something else to give it that official 'tada' it's finished thing so, I thought and thought and thought a thousand times about it as I did everything and I came to the decision to write bonus/delete scene or chapters or whatever else you want to call them. So, here's the first one, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Smiles,

J.L.A

_**TIMETABLE:**_ This takes place after Greg told Troy to take the sick America's Sweetheart home because she got sick at SeaWorld.

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

**-Delete Scene 3.5: Sickly Sweetheart-**

_**(WDW's Animal Kingdom Lodge – Troy & Gabriella's Suite)**_

"_Te Quiero, Baby Girl," Greg whispered in his daughter's ear before he placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek and gave Troy a look. _

_Troy, knowing the look, nodded his head and gently carried her towards the entrance/exit of the water park with Gabriella's SS Agents towards the SUV and back to the hotel…_

After getting Gabriella back home to the hotel with the help of Brett and Roxy, who were also worried about America's Sweetheart; Troy thanked the two as they carried their bags and held the door open for Troy after opening it so, he could carry a slightly unconscious Filipina into the suite.

Once inside the suite, Troy set his fiancée down on the soft couch and turned towards the two Secret Service Agents, "Thanks you guys, for everything."

"It's no problem man," Brett told him before adding, seeing the look on Troy's face while out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roxy move towards the bedroom with Gabriella's sleeping form in her arms, "You do know that we didn't follow you guys because of our jobs right?"

"Yeah, man I know it's not because of the job."

"Good, because it's not; Rox and I both love her like she was our own flesh and blood. To others it may seem like a job that we have to do day in and day out, but to us it's not; it's us being there for someone who we love, need, adore, and treasure," Brett stated.

Before Troy could reply, he saw Roxy walk out of the bedroom and said with a smile, "I took the liberty of getting her into your guys' bedroom and I got her pajamas out for her and when I left she was beginning to change into them."

"Thanks Roxy," Troy told her giving her a smile and a soft hug before he shared a smile and a man-hug with Brett before the two Agents walked out of the suite, where they could watch her and make a call to the President to tell him how his daughter was doing.

Turning towards the bedroom that held his fiancée, Troy walked into the bedroom and then suddenly stopped as he noticed that she was lying on the bed; sound asleep in just a pair of lacy white thongs, holding her white cami, his Wildcat hoodie, and her red satin pajama bottoms in her arms, with the occasional groan of pain escaping through her lips. Knowing that with the way she was feeling, he wouldn't be able to wake her, he closed his blue eyes, swallowed, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

_Just think about basketball_, he thought, knowing that the vision of a girl half naked on a bed was every teenage boy's dream. Troy walked towards her, sitting down on the bed he began to carefully pull the cami, pants, and hoodie from her arms. Still being super careful, he lifted her sleeping body and went about dressing her all the while thinking of all the Lakers' plays that were in the playbook until he was done. Once done, he pulled back the cover, picked her up and tucked her in, placing a kiss on her forehead and whispering that treasured three worded phrase in her ear. When he climbed into bed beside her with just his boxers on, he smiled at how she instinctively rolled towards him and wrapped an arm around his bare torso, her right leg over his right leg, and her head on his chest over his heart. Wrapping his arms around her, Troy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, but not before hearing her whisper, "I love you."

"Brie, Baby, where are you?" Troy asked when we woke up an hour later. Getting out of bed, when he got no reply and after seeing the light on in the bathroom through the crack of the closed door, he walked towards the bathroom door and said after knocking on it, "Brie, Baby, are you okay?"

Getting no reply again, he gently turned the door handle and pushed the door open to find his beauty with her head bent over the porcelain bowl of water. Quickly moving over towards her, he took her hair from her and held it himself while she finished her case of nausea.

"Baby, since when has this been happening?" Troy gently asked as he gently worked to run a soothing hand along Gabriella's back and offered her the hand towel from the rack when she finally leaned back against the wall, and at seeing the sight of tears in her eyes, he let his question go.

Raising himself up off the floor, he dampened a washcloth for her before sitting back down to gently hold it against her head over the next half hour just waiting for her nausea to subside. They sat for what felt like hours in the bathroom while she battled the disgusting feelings that ran from her stomach to her head. And when she finally leaned herself against Troy's chest, he wrapped his arms around her to hold her clammy body close to his.

"Baby…can you tell me what hurts?" Troy spoke softly to her while running his hands over her arms to try to help calm her shivering. "Are you cold? You're shaking. Why don't you let me call one of the moms or your dad?"

"What? No, don't call Lucy, my mom, or dad. I don't want to ruin their fun. I'll be fine…I just….my stomach….and I have a headache…I just want…can you take me back to bed, please?" Gabriella said, trying to speak through her burning throat.

Troy moved his hand to her forehead feeling the sweaty and warm skin as he said, "Well, you're definitely running a fever…okay…let me get up and then I'll get you, okay?"

When America's Sweetheart nodded her head against him, she let him push her forward just enough for him to stand up. He held his hands out to her and steadied her as she also tried to stand. Then before she could even attempt to lift her foot up to take a step, he scooped her gently into his arms like a bride, and carried her back to the softness of the bed.

Gabriella allowed him to lay her down and cover her with the sheet and comforter before asking him, "Do you know if there's a bucket in the closet…to put beside the bed? There's nothing left in my stomach, but it's always good to have one just in case seeing as my stomach is still cramped and churning."

"I'll call the front desk and ask, okay?" Troy gently told her before he picked up the phone and called the front desk, after getting the confirmation that they would send a maid up with a bucket immediately, he thanked the manager and hung up the phone.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, Baby, what is it?"

"You…..you can go back to Wet 'n' Wild and have fun with the other's, I don't want to keep you from having fun on your Spring Break. You don't need to stay just because you're engaged to me," Gabriella softly told him.

"Oh no, there is no way in hell that I am leaving your side," Troy protested and seeing that she was about to fight back, he placed a finger to her lips and said as his hand moved from her lips to her cheek to caress it as he talked, "Gabriella, I'm not doing this because I'm your fiancé, I'm doing it because I love you. You're my best friend, my soulmate, and most importantly the woman that I love. I love you."

"And I love you, but…"

"No more buts. I want to be here because I love you, Gabriella Marie Montez, and sure I'm your fiancée and to you it might seem like I'm doing this out of obligation, but just because I'm your fiancée does not mean that you're an obligation because you're not; you're the woman that I love. So no more buts, all I want to hear from you are steady breathing sounds as you try to beat this."

"Mkay…I love you," Gabriella replied with a soft yawn.

"I love you too," Troy told her placing a kiss on her clammy forehead, "Sleep well, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hi, Baby, how's she doing?" Lucille asked her son as soon as he picked up his cell phone

"Not good, she's been up every ten minutes throwing up. She's also got a fever and I…I don't know what to do…"

"Why didn't you call sooner, Young Man?" The others heard Lucille shriek.

"I didn't call because she told me not to because she doesn't want you guys worrying and then coming here, ruining your guys' fun," she heard her son defend himself.

"Well, that would be kind of hard seeing as we haven't been on anything or done anything since you two left," Lucille informed him before taking a deep breath and letting it out as the others listened to the one sided conversation, "Okay, what time did the nausea hit….okay, did you throw up?...Okay, good at least it's only one of you so, it can't be food poising because you've both ate and drank the same thing all day…right?...okay, good, good….Troy, I can hear her go, help her and I'm on my way…no?..._**what do you mean no, Troy Alexander Bolton?**_...urgh, fine, just make sure she has plenty of fluids and if she eats make sure she eats _nothing but saltine crackers_…and if she can keep that down, then try her on some fruit…yeah, like an orange or strawberries…_just_ strawberries Troy..Okay, okay…I love you too, and you're welcome…._oh, don't worry you'll see me later along with an entourage_….you just take care of my daughter-in-law and I mean it young man, if she's not better so, help me God…good, you better know what will happen because God may have put you on this Earth, but _I_ gave birth to you so, that means I can take you out of this world."

"Do you want to leave now, now or later?" Jack asked.

"Now, would be good," the females said together.

"Okay, but we're going to stop for dinner so, then that way we don't break Troy's rules about coming over right away," Jack said and after every agreed, they all hopped into the already waiting SUV's and left Wet 'n' Wild.

"Troy? Wildcat?" Troy heard his fiancée gently call his name.

Jogging into the bedroom, he went straight to his beauty and gently sat down beside her and asked as he caressed her cheek, "What is it, Baby?"

"Can you get me something for my headache please?" Gabriella softly asked him followed by a groan of pain escaping her lips.

"Sure, Baby," Troy replied getting up and placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving to quickly retrieve some Advil. When he reached the bathroom and picked up the bottle of Advil they brought with them, he groaned when he found none. Remembering that Gabriella always carried a travel Advil pill bottle with her, he got into her LV tote and searched for the small white bottle, which once located he found none in it causing him to let out a long line of serious cuss words.

As if getting hit in the head with a basketball, a thought came to him and as he dialed speed dial number two, he prayed that she would have some, but before the third ring was heard on the other end, the door of the suite opened to reveal his and Gabriella's parents.

"I take it I don't need to answer this," Lucille said as she noticed her son's cell number on her cell's caller ID.

"How's she doing, Mijo?" Inez asked her soon to be son-in-law.

"Not good, she just woke up asking for Advil, but we're all out which is why I was calling," Troy replied before turning to his mom and saying all but one thing, "Momma?"

"I have it right here, Baby," Lucille told her son, handing him two pills and a bottle of water that they had picked up on the way.

"Thanks, you're a savior," Troy told his mom, placing a kiss on her cheek before he jogged back into the bedroom with Advil and Aquafina in hand.

"I sure hope that she feels better and soon," Jack said as he, his wife, and Gabriella's parents watched Troy help her back to bed after puking her guts out for what seemed like the tenth time since they had been there.

"Me too," Lucille whispered as she watched with a soft smile as her son gently tucked his fiancé back in bed and gently began to sing to her while caressing her cheek:

_**You and I must make a pact**_

_**We must bring salvation back**_

_**Where there is love**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I'll reach out my hand to you**_

_**I'll have faith in all you do**_

_**Just call my name**_

_**And I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there to comfort you**_

_**Build my world of dreams around you**_

_**I'm so glad I found you yeah**_

_**I'll be there with a love so strong**_

_**I'll be your strength**_

_**You know I'll keep holding on**_

_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter**_

_**Togetherness, well it's all I'm after**_

_**Just call my name and**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there to comfort you**_

_**Build my world of dreams around you**_

_**You know I'm so glad that I found you**_

_**I'll be there with a love so strong**_

_**I'll be your strength**_

_**You know I'll keep holding on**_

_**See, if you should ever find someone new**_

_**I know he better be good to you**_

'_**Cause if he doesn't then**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Don't you know baby yeah, yeah**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Just call my name and**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there, baby**_

_**You know I'll be there**_

_**Just call my name and**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just call my name and**_

_**I'll be there**_

"He definitely will be there," the parents all whispered together as they watched him crawl in bed beside her and hold her while adding in their heads as they shut off the lights, shut the door, and left the suite: _He'd better be there_…..

_**Well, there's the first one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, even though I didn't….but I guess we'll see by your guys' reactions to it…love you guys!**_

_**Smiles,**_

_**J**_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	5. Busch Gardens Africa

_**Chapter started: April 12, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: May 22, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the new one and like I said this will be one of my favorites because of my favorite (water) mammal being in it! XOXO

- Jessica

_**TIMETABLE:**_ TAKES PLACE TWO DAYS AFTER CHAPTER THREE (and three point five).

_**=ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Raton=**_

_**-Chapter 4: Busch Gardens – Africa-**_

_**(April 2010 – Orlando, Florida)**_

At Busch Gardens – Africa in Orlando, the group was disappointed to find out after riding three rides that they were soon to get stormed out due to a semi-major hurricane warning which was causing the rain that was pouring so, with sighs they all hopped backed into the SUV's, but promised to come back the next day, which is just what they did.

**TBC…**

_**Well, there it is. Sorry it was so short, I really can't give an explanation as to why that is, but I do promise the next one is longer and a lot better.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica.**___

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	6. The Triple M

_**Chapter started: April 23, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: April 29, 2010**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

XOXO

-Jessica.

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Chapter 5: The Triple "M"-**_

_**(April 2010. – Orlando, Florida)**_

"So, who do you think is gonna spend the most money today?" Chad asked the guys and dad's as they all sat in a SUV while up ahead of them the women sat in the other SUV, all of them on their way to the Mall at Millenia.

"It's gonna be a tie between Brie and Sharpay," Troy replied.

"I also think Derby and Izzy's gonna be right up there too," Greg replied.

"Well, it's a good thing we have super high paying jobs, huh, Greg, Troy?"

"Yep!" The two reply.

"Zeke, man, you might be broke. No wait! You will be broke by the end of the day," Ryan told his sister's boyfriend.

"Nah, I'm pretty confident that I won't," Zeke said with a knowing smile.

"And why do you think that?" Jason asked him.

"Because the number one guy in her life is here and will buy it all for his little princess," Zeke told them.

"He's right, I'll get my little princess, my only princess, whatever she wants," Vance replied.

"And when it comes to Brie, she goes straight to Daddy instead of me," Troy told the guys as Greg nodded his head in agreement.

"And see, what's gonna happen with me when Lucy comes to me with this like million dollar receipt and I can't pay for it and neither can she?" Jack said.

"I'll lend you some money, Old Man," Troy told his dad, giving him a wink and a smirk.

"Alright, Hot Shot, keep it up and this Old Man with the help of Greg will kick your ass in a game of Shootout," Jack told his son.

"Whatever…Old Man," Troy told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Keep it up, Son, keep it up," Jack replied as all the other guys just watched on amused.

**(Mall at Millenia) **

"Where do you want to start, Ladies?" Chad asked the group of females that consisted of the Wildcat moms, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha, his girlfriend, and Gabriella.

"Well, first we'll start at the restroom and then work our way from the first floor to the second floor," Inez said and together they all went to find the ladies and gentlemen restrooms before they started to shop.

The first shop they stopped at was Abercrombie & Fitch (A&F). Together, each girl gently or urgently, began dragging their boyfriends or husbands all over the store to shop. After the girls picked up some stuff or a lot of stuff to try on, they went to the dressing rooms to try them on while the guys continued to look through the guy section as they waited for their girl to show them the outfits and get their opinion on them.

"Hey Wildcat, do you think this okay on me?" Gabriella asked as she came out of her dressing room with an adorable 'Bella' vintage plaid print, sweetheart heart neckline, strapless, dress with an empire waist and subtle ruffle details.

"Brie, you look beautiful as always…and I think you should get that," Troy told his girlfriend, admiring how her legs looked in the dress the feel just below her thighs.

"He's right, Baby Girl, you should get that," Greg said, agreeing with his future son-in-law, and seeing his wife walk out of the dressing room she was in and to the four-way mirror he said with a bright smile, "And you, Izzy, should get that."

"You should, Mommy," Gabriella agreed, seeing her mom dressed in a navy 'Veronica' scoop neckline, classic white and navy striped top with a navy solid skirt, dress that fell just above her knees and the ¾ inch sleeves fell just about mid-bicep on her arms.

"Aw, thanks, Mija, Sweetie," Inez told them, kissing them both on the cheek before she went back into the changing room to change out of it and put it in her 'to buy' pile while Gabriella did the same.

A few minutes later, Zeke and Troy's heads turned to find their girlfriend and fiancée both giggling as they both stood at the four-way mirror with the same 'Kali' classic blue, white, and grey plaid print; crossover sweetheart neckline with spaghetti adjustable straps, an empire waist, and a layered detail at the hem with navy sheer mesh embellishment – that feel just about mid thigh and they both had to agree their girls looked _fine_ in them. So, together they told them to get them, causing the two girls to giggle before nodding their heads, going back into the changing room to change out of them and into the 'to buy' piles they had.

"Baby, what do you think of this?" Troy asked his fiancée, showing her the outfit he tried on.

"I like it. You look simply sexy as per always," Gabriella flirtaciously told him, admiring him in a dark blue plaid 'Dickerson Notch' muscle fit, button down collar, ¾ sleeve shirt with a pair of dark rinse 'The Rollins Skinny' subtle fading jeans with a dark brown 'Heritage Leather Belt'.

"Why, thank you," Troy replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her lips before asking after resting his forehead on hers, "You done yet?"

"Yeah, I am," Gabriella told him with a soft smile before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez," Troy whispered in her ear after pulling back from their kiss for air.

"I love you, Troy Bolton," Gabriella replied, placing a kiss on his cheek before letting him go get changed out of the outfit he tried on into the one he wore for the day.

"You got everything?" Troy asked her, making sure she did.

"Yep," Gabriella replied with a smile before lacing her fingers with his.

"Hi, did you guys find everything alright?" The lady behind the counter asked the couple.

"Yes, we did. Thank you," Gabriella replied as the lady scanned and bagged her items while Troy stood behind her with his items.

"Is this everything?" The lady asked America's Sweetheart.

Before Gabriella replied, Troy handed the lady his clothes so she could scan and bag them and told the lady with a smile as he pulled out his wallet, "No, all that too, can be added onto her receipt."

"Okay…so, you're total all together is, two hundred and fifty seven dollars, and sixty-eight cents. Cash, credit, or debit?"

"Troy Alexander Bolton, don't you dare," Gabriella warned him, seeing him pulling out his gold unlimited credit and joint debit card.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I will dare," Troy replied with a smile.

"Credit or Debit?" The lady asked him.

"Debit, please," Troy said before he scanned his card and then typed in his PIN number of 1414, which was made of his basketball number and Gabriella's volleyball (and basketball) number.

"Alright, here are your bags and I just want to thank you for shopping here at A&F and we hope you come again. Thank you and have a nice day," the lady told them with a smile as she put the receipt in their bag, handed Troy his card back, and gave them a smile before they walked out of the doors and waited for the others by going to get a Pepsi from the Pepsi machine across from the store.

While the others shopped in American Eagle (AE), Troy and Gabriella with her mom and his mom moved on towards Betsey Johnson (BJ).

Both Montez women, knowing that they have some important meetings they had to go to when they got home, they both looked for cute suite like or dressy (but not too dressy) outfits while Lucille looked for some too for work.

"Mommy, how about this dress?" Gabriella asked her mom as she stepped out of the dressing room dressed in a white 'Seersucker Textured Strapless Dress'.

"You look pretty, Mija, you should get it," Inez told her daughter before asking, "What about this one on me?"

Gabriella looked over the outfit her mom tried on which was a blue, white, and black 'Splash Floral Cotton Lycra Fit and Flare' dress that feel just below her thighs and it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline.

"I love that on you, Mommy," Gabriella replied with an honest and beautiful smile.

"Thanks, Mija," Inez thanked her daughter before she asked her, "Are you ready to check out yet?"

"Yeah, I am, I just got to change out of this. How about you?"

"Same," Inez replied before they both went to change and stand in line behind Lucille, who was smiling gently at her son, who was buying her the tote, heels, and dress she wanted. As Inez moved to set her dress down, she gently grabbed Gabriella's and gave her a smile that said 'my treat' before setting the dress down on the counter and letting the lady scan and bag it before she handed the lady her gold unlimited credit joint debit card.

"Mommy, you didn't have to do that, I would have bought it myself," Gabriella told her mom as she grabbed her dress bag and they all walked out of the store and over toward the others who were waiting for them.

"I know, but I wanted to," the First Lady told her daughter with a smile before placing a kiss on her cheek and adding, "You're never too old for me to spoil you."

"Gracias, Mama. ¿Le he dicho que le amo hoy?" Gabriella said in her perfect fluent Spanish.

"No, pero lo sé ya tan, usted no tiene que decirlo?," her mother replied.

"Si, hago a la Mamá, te quiero," Gabriella told her with a smile and a kiss to her cheek as everyone watched the beautiful mother-daughter moment.

"Te quiero también, mi hija querida," Inez replied, cupping her daughter's cheek and rubbing her thumbs over them before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

_**(Forever21)**_

"Oh my lanta, Brie-Ella, you look so cute in that," Sharpay told her best friend, who had tried on a cute white and blue 'Fresh Rosy' print dress that had the roses in blue with green petals on the white material dress that had light brown, braided suedette straps and an exposed ruffled lining at the hem.

"Aw, thanks, Shar-Bear," Gabriella replied flashing her best friend a smile before she went back into the changing room to try on a cute black 'Ruched Tube Dress' that had ruched sides and a diamond accent between the bust, the dress itself falling right about mid-thigh. Smirking, Gabriella new it would make a perfect Little Black Dress that would go good with the rest she had in the back of her closet at her and Troy's shared apartment.

As she tried on an electric blue 'Electric Triangle String Bikini' top and bottoms that reminded her of Troy's eyes – because the color matched the color of his eyes completely – little did she know that her best friend was trying on the same one, except in a color called "Electric Pink"; and both ended up getting it.

After they both got done looking at the clothes, they moved on to looking at the shoes where Gabriella tried on and decided to get a pair of red 'Patent Leather Peeop Toe' high heels that had a perfectly crafted bow on the front and a five inch heel to them, while Sharpay tried on the same pair, except in pink, she too getting them along with the same heel in black as did Gabriella, both knowing that they had to because sharing was not an option when it came to some shoes because they were different shoe sizes.

Soon later, Sharpay ended up picking up a pair of gold 'Sequin Holiday' high heels with a three inch heel, while her best friend picked up a pair of black 'Erin Leatherette' buckle boots and a pair of chocolate brown 'Edith' velvet boots – knowing full well her boot fetish started to awaken from its deep slumber.

Both also ended up picking up a Forever21'Starlet Smoky Eye Kit' that they liked using to give them that sultry look via smoky eyes, plus they each picked up two things of Forever21's 'Cream Eyeshadow Sticks' – Sharpay grabbing a silver and gold one and Gabriella grabbing a gold and brown one. Following the cream eyeshadow, they both picked up a stick of 'Love & Beauty Glitter Eyeliner' in blue before they finally went to check out – Gabriella with a total of three hundred and nineteen dollars and twenty cents, while Sharpay's total was minus sixty-nine dollars and sixty-two cents off of Gabriella's total.

Many stores, hours, and dollars later, they all made their last stop at another mall called the "Florida Mall" which was home to the M&M's World, where from floor to ceiling the walls were lined with M&M's of all colors and with any kind of filling in them, from peanuts to dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and the crunchy, crispy like centers.

After the M&M's World, the SUV's made their way back to the hotel with the group all safely and protectively snug inside of them as they talked, slept, or just stayed quiet. Reaching the hotel, they all made their way through the lobby doors and headed towards their room, all knowing that they had to get showered and ready to eat at a fine dining restaurant called "The Palm Restaurant".

****

_**(Troy and Gabriella's Suite)**_

"Baby, just remember to leave me some hot water," Troy reminded his fiancée as she headed towards the massive suite bathroom after having found a cute outfit for tonight's formal dinner celebration with the "family".

"Of course I will, Wildcat, you know me," Gabriella told him, flashing him a wink and a smile over her shoulder before walking into the bathroom, blowing him a kiss and then shutting the door with a flick of the lock, which was soon followed by the hiss of the shower.

Laying back on their bed, Troy just chuckled at his beautiful Filipina as he flipped on the TV and switched it to the ESPN channel, getting NBA game highlights so, he knew what to except when he stepped back onto the court with Chad after Spring Break was over.

After finding out that his team had won another game, he smiled and kept switching the channels until something caught his eye on the channel that was home to "E! News". What caught his attention was the picture of Gabriella and him arriving in Washington D.C. and getting on Air Force One. Turning it up he listened as the news reporter for E! began to talk, "Now, it's time for a special segment in our show that we like to call Troyella 101, which is of coursed based on the two people that make up the worldwide couple known as 'Troyella' – NBA Los Angeles Lakers' Most Valuable Rookie, Troy Bolton, and America's Sweetheart, Gabriella Montez – and on their relationship. Now, last week we reported that there were rumors about the young engaged couple taking time from school and Troy from the NBA and going on a Spring Break trip with Gabriella's family, the Vice President and his family, and of course Troyella's famous group that they were known as in high school as 'The Wildcats' are also joining the couples along with their families. Last week, we had no confirmations on this Spring Break trip that would give Ms. Montez a break from taking classes as UCLA along with their friends and give Mr. Bolton and his best friend, fellow Lakers' Rookie, Chad Danforth, time from the NBA, to spend time with family and friends, like any normal group of close friends and family. Well, as you can see from the paparazzi pictures, the couple were seen with their friends landing at Washington D.C.'s airport where a limo picked them up and took them to a White House where they were rumored to have left from there on Air Force One with their friends, family, and their friends' families to an unknown destination. The destination is now known, but sadly there have been no pictures taken or news because of special requests from the First Family, who are already promising some family pictures to a magazine, which is still unknown which magazine is still also unknown. Anyways, for today's Troyella 101 Segment we just wanted to clear that up with saying that we also wish them fun, relaxation, time together and with their families, safety and of course love with hope to see them back in the spot light soon, especially once Mr. Bolton is back on the court with his beautiful fiancée, America's Sweetheart, gracing the game and LA with her presence seeing as she is known by Mr. Bolton himself, as his luck charm, which was also shared by he himself that it has always been that way since Junior High basketball games back in New Mexico. Well, we wish them the best of luck and fun on the vacation and hope that they stay safe.

Thanks for tuning into tonight's segment of E! News, don't forget to stop in tomorrow where we are hoping to have more on Troyella and also more on the Tiger Wood's scandal. Thanks for watching! Good night."

"So, what'd they say about us this time?" Troy heard his fiancée asked as she opened the bathroom door.

Troy, turning his head and about to reply stopped so he could enjoy the beautiful view of his dressed up girlfriend. His electric blues traveled from her cute feet that were incased in a pair of gold 'Lucia' 4.7 inch heeled Jimmy Choo wedges, her long, tanned and toned legs; loving the beautiful aqua colored silk georgette, strapless sweetheart neckline, pleated bodice Nicole Miller' dress that feel just about mid-thigh; the beautiful 18K gold 'Briolette pendant' drop-shaped aquamarine gemstone necklace from Tiffany & Co (T&Co.) that sat around her beautiful neck, the clear colored Vanilla lipgloss, the smoky eye makeup, her long dark chocolate brown waves down in her normal Goddess-like wavy hairstyle, the pair of 'Paloma Picasso Double Bezel' 18K gold aquamarine earrings from T&Co., and then finishing off the look was – and he knew it would be there because it always was and would be, forever – was her beautiful 'The Tiffany Setting' engagement ring, the ring of all rings, the ring of every girls' dreams.

As Troy admired her, she took pride in the way he looked at her, but also had to blush, not really knowing why she did because she should be use to it by know, but still did anyway. With a smile, she walked over to him and gently placed her lips upon his and gave him a sweet, angelic-like kiss – one filled with love, trust, friendship, and a whole lot more wrapped up in one with a beautiful white bow…

**TBC…**

_**Well, there it is. I hope you guys like it and I'm hoping to have this done by the end of next week or by the end of the second week of May so, here's hoping, BUT not promising. Well, I'm off to bed because it's going on mid-night here and I have school. Peace my loves and until another day….**_

_**TTFN,**_

_**Jessica ;) **_

_**SPANISH TRANSLATIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER:**_

Gracias, Mamá. ¿Le he dicho que le amo hoy? – _Thanks, Mommy. Have I told you I love you today?_

¿No, pero lo sé ya tan, usted no tiene que decirlo? – _No, but I know it already so, you don't need to say it._

Si, hago a la Mamá, te quiero – _Yes, I do Mommy. I love you_

Te quiero también, mi hija querida – I _love you too, my beloved daughter._


	7. Florida EcoSafaris

Chapter started: April 30, 2010.

Chapter finished: May 2, 2010.

Author's Note: Well, here's another new one, probably long awaited and I'm so sorry for that, but anyways I still hope you enjoy this one. Much love always. XOXO

_**=ANFF B.E **_- _**la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Chapter 6: Florida EcoSafaris-**_

_**(April 2010.)**_

"Oh my lanta. How high did you say it was up?" Sharpay, dressed in a pink cami, medium wash short denim shorts, and ankle socks under her black Puma sneakers, asked one of their Florida EcoSafaris' tour guides, while her hair was pulled up into a bun with a white bandana on and just black eyeliner and mascara, but you couldn't see that because of her custom made pink CC sunglasses.

"Well, it's maximum height is fifty-five feet so, you'll be up there pretty high, but there's nothing to worry about all of these seven, dual line setup 'zips' and two sky-bridges over the three different ecosystems are very safe and designed for excitement so you have nothing to worry about," one of the guides by the name of Todd, replied to America's Sparkle.

"Oh, okay," Sharpay softly replied before she turned to her cargo short and white T-shirt clad boyfriend and said, "You'll be either right behind or before me right, Zekey?"

"Yeah, Sweetheart, I will," Zeke replied, placing a soft, reassuring kiss on the top of his beautiful girlfriend's head.

"Alright, then who's ready to get their harnesses and helmets on?" Todd asked the group.

Smiling they all were showed how to put on the red harnesses and the white helmets, taking pictures as they did so, before they went for a short hike along a scenic section of the Florida Trail, one of only eight National Scenic Trails in the United States, on their way toward the launching point of the Zipline course.

After they were all hooked up to the beginning of the zipline, they let one of their expert guides go first, landing on the first platform before they went down one by one with their other guides following in between some of them.

For two and half hours, they "zipped" on an adventure like none other, reaching heights of fifty-five feet and speeds up to twenty-five miles per hour as they sailed above the wilds of Forever Florida in a breathtaking aerial nature tour. Soaring through the Pine Flatwoods and over the forested wetlands, they even caught views of alligators, black bears, white tailed deer, and the even the endangered Florida Panther!

Adding to their adventure, the course that they were on included two sky-bridges that passed over a slough – a type of forested wetland – where they saw more alligators before their long two and half hours, even though it seemed short, at least to them, the zip brought them to ground levels near the wildlife interaction area which featured a panther-hybrid, a close relative to the endangered cat they saw, alligators and other animals.

After visiting and taking pictures with the animals, they all got into a coach that took them to the starting area where they would experience natural Florida just as the founding settlers did – on horseback!

Knowing that Forever Florida featured the historic trails first used for horseback riding by the Native Americans back in the 1500's, they were all excited as they saddled up onto the horses and began their three hour adventure through the 4,700 acre wildlife conservation area which covered nine distinct Florida ecosystems.

"You know something?" Troy whispered in his fiancée's ear as they rode on the brown horse together with her in front of him.

"Hmm?" Gabriella asked her fiancé as she leaned her head back onto his broad shoulder, closing her brown eyes that were hidden by her black framed Chanel sunglasses.

"I love you," Troy softly and loving whispered to her before adding after placing a kiss on the top of her head, "Forever and an eternity."

"Isn't that the whole point?" Gabriella asked him with a soft smile as he moved her sunglasses to the top of her head with one hand while his other held the reigns of "their" horse.

"Yeah, it is, Baby," Troy whispered to her before placing a soft kiss on her lips as he repeated those words again in his head as a vow and a promise to himself, to her, and everyone else.

"Hey, Wildcat?" Gabriella said and knowing even though he was a semi-Bruin and a full-time Laker, that he would always be her Wildcat.

"Hmm?" Troy replied looking down into her soft chocolate orbs after moving her sunglasses to sit on the top of her head.

"I love you too, forever and an eternity," Gabriella vowed with a soft smile a warm, loving smile, and complete love and devotion in her beautiful, warm orbs.

Troy smiled down at his fiancée before he leaned down and connected their lips in a soft and passionate kiss full of promises as they continued to make their way through the native foliage with the others while being led by knowledgeable guides who provided insight and commentary about their encounters along the way.

"Oh my lanta, it's so warm," Sharpay commented with a bright smile as the horses took them through a semi-deep river on their Safari tour.

"The waters of this river are always warm…well, warm enough for us and the horses, which is why the horses love going through them, not to mention it cools them off and gives them something to drink," one of their tour guides by the name of Sandy, told them with a smile and then laughed with the others as the horses nayed in agreement.

Smiling, Sharpay continued to ride on her horse with Zeke as Taylor rode with Chad, Kelsi with Jason, and Martha with Ryan, while the moms all rode with their own significant other, all enjoying the romantic and calming feeling that came from riding through the beautiful views of Forever Florida…

"Having fun, Baby Girl?" Greg asked his daughter as he and his wife rode up beside his daughter and her fiancé.

"Mhm," the daughter replied to her father before asking him the same question.

"Yeah, I am," Greg replied before he asked his wife the same question.

"Yeah, I am too, Honey," Inez replied to her husband, placing a kiss on his cheek causing Gabriella to smile at her parents before asking Jack and Lucille the same question.

"We sure are," Lucille replied.

"And if I'm lucky, I'll get lucky tonight," Jack commented with a grin and a wink.

"_**JACK!"**_ Lucille shrieked at her husband while Troy just made a disgusted face as his "wife" giggled.

"I'm glad you're amused by my parent's blatant display of old people love," Troy said to his fiancée, once their parents were away from them.

"Oh come on, Troy, it's so sweet. You're parents have been together for what? Twenty years?"

"Something like that," Troy replied after a thought.

Gabriella gently smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder as she watched his parents, who were in the front of them, giving each other soft kisses, and said, "Your dad still looks at your mom like…"

Wrapping his arms around her a little tighter and pulling her closer to him, if even humanly possible, he said after placing a kiss on the top of her head, "Like I look at you and will always look at you?"

Biting her bottom lip and nodding, she whispered, "Yeah and I hope with all my might that you do look at me like that always."

Together they both leaned in a tender kiss that was soon interrupted by none other than Troy's best friend and fellow Laker teammate, Chad, who said, "Oh, get a room, lovebirds."

"Shut up, Chad," the rest of the group yelled with Troy and Gabriella at Chad, who just glared at all of them and with a roll of his eyes, he sped up the horse a little more causing Taylor to yell his name and slap him on the back of the head, causing him to yelp and everyone else to laugh at them…

**TBC…**

_**Well, I'm sorry so this one was so short, but I'm hoping it was good enough for you guys and I'm also hoping that I can do (and come up with) a bonus chapter (or deleted scene) or whatever you want to call it on a thought I had. So, I'm hoping the next one will be longer and more interesting for you guys to read. So…here's hoping signing out… ;) **_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	8. 6point5 Starry Safari

_**Chapter started: May 23, 2010**_

_**Chapter finished: Um, I forgot.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Um…well, here's another bonus/deleted scene or chapter….or whatever you want to call it. I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget I love POSTIVE feedback, if you're a flamer please don't give me feedback, I've been put down all my life so, I really don't need flamers on my ass either.

Night,

Jessica L.

0000

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Deleted Scene 6.5: Starry Safari-**_

_**(April 2010 – Nighttime)**_

"Remember Shar-Bear, I don't need to be all dolled up," Gabriella reminded her best friend, who was working on her make-up.

"I remember Brie-Ella, plus do you think I'd let you leave to go out in public dressed in sweats," Sharpay replied as she finished applying the black liquid eyeliner to Gabriella's eyes.

"Um, I leave the house is sweats in public almost all of the time," Gabriella replied as she watched Sharpay pick up a pallet of eyeshadow.

"Which is only when you're having your monthly, heading to practice, to the doctors, getting on an airplane for a long ride, and or sick. Trust me Sweetie, those are about the only times that I also leave the house dressed in sweats. One of a kind, remember?" Sharpay reminded her as she worked on applying a smokey look to Gabriella's brown eyes.

"Oh, I remember, Big Sis," Gabriella replied, pulling out the elementary and middle school nickname that she gave her god-sister.

"You'd better, Little Sis," Sharpay replied causing them both to wink at each other before giggling.

"Baby, you look gorgeous," Troy, dressed in a pair of denim jeans, black CONVERSE sneakers, a white sleeve T-shirt that hugged his biceps while a black long sleeve button down shirt sat over it; said to his fiancée as soon as he spotted her exiting the elevator and enter the lobby.

His fiancée dressed in a pair of black sweats that were rolled up to the knees and that had a zebra print heart on the right thigh from rue21, a zebra print sleeveless Lycra racerback tank top from rue21, a black long sleeve hoodie that had a zebra print fourteen on the back, and topping it off was not only her black Puma sneakers, but her smokey eye makeup, the T necklace, engagement ring, and clear lip gloss, but also her hair that was in two low, braided pigtails; just rolled her eyes and said, "Troy, I'm in sweats!"

"Gabriella, Baby, you look gorgeous, beautiful, perfect, goddess-like, scrumptious, breathtaking, and so much more in anything you wear," Troy told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him with a serious smile on his face and a serious look in his eyes.

"Stop lying and let's go," Gabriella told him as she pulled away and began walking towards the hotel's entrance/exit doors, where an SUV was waiting for them.

"Gabriella Marie Montez," Troy said as he jogged after her and reaching her before she stepped into the black bulletproof SUV. Wrapping his arms around her, he told her, "I'm not lying, Baby. I just wish that you could think more highly about yourself or at least see yourself the way I see you so, will you please just humor me and thank me for complementing you?"

"Thanks Wildcat," Gabriella softly told him with a soft smile. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she pulled back and said, "By the way, you look handsome Boo."

"Why thank you, Gabi Boo," Troy replied.

"Gabi Boo?" Gabriella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Boo?" Troy asked back, his face the complete opposite of hers.

Gabriella just smiled at the playful smirk that was on her fiancé's face before she lightly tugged his hand in a motion to get him into the SUV after she slipped in.

"Welcome back, Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez," their tour guide from early that day, Todd, greeted the two with a bright smile as soon as they walked into the building with Brett and Roxy after they had all got out of the SUV.

"Good evening, Todd," Gabriella greeted back with a smile and a soft hug before she pulled back and asked while Troy slipped his hand back into hers, lacing their fingers together, "How are you?"

"I'm good, tired, but good," Todd replied with a smile before he asked, "And how about you two?"

"Excited and a little tired, but besides that we're…content," Troy replied as he felt Gabriella lean her head on his bicep.

Todd smiled as he watched the young pro-basketball player turn his head a little to place a kiss on the top of his fiancée's head before placing another one onto her lips after she had turned her head up to look at him. He smiled a little bigger as he recognized the words that they were saying to each other, those words being: I love you.

Knowing that they had to get the show on the road, but hating that he had to disturb the couple, Todd cleared his throat before asking as soon as he got their attention, "You two ready to get the show on the road?"

"Yeah, let's get to it," Troy replied.

"Troy, Sweetie, you're sounding a little too much like your best friend so please in the future limit your time with him or at least try not to pick up his vocabulary, okay?" Gabriella told her fiancé, half seriously and half jokingly.

"Sure, Baby," Troy replied, agreeing with her that he sounded a little too much like his afro-haired best friend, and as a thought came to mind he asked, "Does that mean I can ask you to please limit your time with Sharpay in the future or at least tell you also not to try to pick up her vocabulary also?"

"Not a chance, Babe, not a chance," Gabriella told him with a smile as she followed Todd with Troy, Brett, and Roxy following behind her.

Troy glared at the two agents, who were snickering, before he replied, "But Baby…"

"Oh, just come on Bolton," Gabriella told her fiancé and to tease him a little bit; as she walked she swayed her hips while a smirk that he couldn't see played on her lips.

"Oh, I'm coming alright, Montez," Troy told her as he licked his lips while he started at her hips hungrily.

"_**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!"**_ Gabriella shrieked at him, turning towards him with eyes wide and her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean it like that, Baby," Troy told her with a smile, but inside he had a smirk on his face, "Get'cha mind out of the gutter, Gabi Boo."

"Boo, my mind isn't in the gutter, but somebody else's must be," Gabriella shot back, glaring at him.

"_**TODD!"**_ Troy accused their tour guide, who had been laughing and shaking his head through the whole exchange as was Brett and Roxy.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, you're girl's fine," Todd said, deciding to play along, really getting Brett and Roxy to laugh so hard while Gabriella had a shocked look on her face and Troy had a semi-shocked look on his face.

"Oh, I know what you mean," Troy said, referring to the gutter part before he added, "And I know she's fine. Would I be marrying her if she wasn't?"

"_**TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"**_ The Filipina shouted at her fiancé, completely and utterly shocked.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, you know that I'm not just marrying you because of your looks," Troy told her, giving her a look while he had a sad feeling surrounding him.

"Good, you'd better not be marrying me just because of that, Mister," Gabriella warned him causing everyone to laugh, even her.

"Hey, Wildcat?" Gabriella asked as she sat on one of the decks that were placed in a high up tree as one of the landing decks for the people who did the zipline, with her legs dangling over the side while she had her head on Troy's shoulder and her arms around one of his arms.

"Yeah, Brie?" Troy replied as he looked down at the girl he was holding in his arms underneath the blanket of black with little white sparkles all through it that covered them and the peaceful night.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for this…all of this, the nighttime zipline tour, the picnic in the sky complete with chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream, and for it just being us away from everybody, including my SS Agents, don't get me wrong I love Brett and Roxy, but it just seems like we never get any time spent with just us and no SS Agents…you know what I mean…oh course you do…I-I…just thank you, for everything."

"Gabriella, you don't have to thank me. I love doing stuff like this for you," Troy told her as he used his thumb and pointer finger to tip her head up so they could lock eyes. As his hand that was on her chin moved to caress her cheek, his lips met hers in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Pulling apart, Gabriella leaned her head back on Troy's shoulder while he leaned his head against hers, both enjoying the peaceful and beautiful night that Orlando, Florida had to offer them…

_**Well, there you guys go! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope it had enough Troyella fluff for you guys, for me it wasn't enough, but that's only because a lot of fluff, no matter how much, isn't just enough for me! You know what I mean? I love you guys!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**J. **_

_**P.S.**_ Towards the end, did it remind anyone kind of a HSM3 "Right Here, Right Now" moment? I know it did and I really can't remember if I planned that or not.

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	9. Universal Orlando

_**Chapter started: May 1, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: May 8, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one! I hope you guys enjoy it! Eight chapters down, six to go!

Signed,

Countdown Girl

=ANFF B.E.: _**la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Chapter7: Universal Orlando-**_

_**(April 2010.)**_

Dressed in a navy 'Malaga Beach' babydoll fit strapless tank that had an empire waist, a tie detail at the back, and subtle ruffle embellishments at the neckline from Hollister Co., a 'Jack Creek' medium destroyed, heavy hand-done destruction with blown-out holes denim short skirt from HCO, and a pair of navy 'Classic Beach' flip flops from HCO; Gabriella stood with Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha as they all talked with their moms while the males had their own discussion while waiting for their SUV's to come pick them up and take them to the Universal Studios – Orlando theme park for the day.

"So?" Sharpay, dressed in a pink 'Abigail' sweetheart neckline with subtle ruffle detailing, an empire waist, and thick cross-back strapped Abercrombie & Fitch (A&F) knit tank; a white denim short 'Jennie' mini skirt from A&F that had heave hand-done destruction with blown-out holes to it, and a pair of pink 'Heritage' flip flops from A asked her best friend with a nudge of her shoulder.

"So, what?" Gabriella asked her blonde haired best friend, who had a pink and white tie-dyed Aero tote hung over her shoulder.

"So how was the date last night?" Sharpay asked with an obvious (but not a mean) 'duh' tone in her voice.

"Oh! You mean my date with Troy," Gabriella said, finally getting the meaning of that one word her best friend used – so. "It was amazing and oh so romantic. It definitely makes the top fourteen best dates we've ever had together."

"Describe it, describe it," the girls and the moms chanted to the Filipina.

"How about at dinner tonight seeing as we're gonna have a separate girls and guys dinner meal at different places tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"No, now," they told her dragging her to one of the SUV's and making it so it was just all the girls in one, leaving the guys to just shrug their shoulders and pile into the other black vehicle.

_**(Universal Orlando – Parking Lot)**_

"Oh my God!" The females exclaimed as they each climbed out of the SUV and walking up to their significant other, they said before slapping them on the back of the head while Troy and Gabriella just watched the whole exchange, "Why can't you be more like, Troy? Huh? God, you're so unromantic!"

"**TROY,"** Troy heard as the other males glared at him after shouting his name.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Troy said, holding up his hands in innocence.

"Dude, you're always trying to make us look bad in front of our girls," Chad told his best friend.

"I don't have to try very hard to make you look bad, Dude because you do that A plus work all by your lonesome," Troy told his best friend causing everyone to laugh, they guys to do their typical fashion saying of 'ooh, burn', while the girls just rolled their eyes at the males for doing what they did, and they giggled at Troy's joke, while Chad just glared.

"That must have been so, so, _so_ romantic," Kelsi told Gabriella as they walked through Universal Orlando's entrance and into the heart of the theme park as she lifted her French manicured hand and moved a spiral curled strand of dark brown hair out her face and tucked it behind her ear with a smile.

"It _so, so, so, so_, was," Gabriella told one of her best girlfriends with a bright smile which she directed towards her fiancée, who she was holding hands with as her Tiffany's ring sparkled brightly and beautifully in the sun. Soon, later she gave him a sweet kiss before they separated so, they could go to the bathrooms before meeting back up to discuss the plans for the having fun at the theme park.

"Alright, not for the change of subject, but how do you suspect that will be able to handle this massive park in one day and I repeat _one_ day?" Jason asked the group after they used the bathroom and found shade to stand or sit in while they talked.

"Split up into groups?" Ryan suggested.

"Ducky, the point of this vacation is for us to spend time _as a group_…at least during the day, unless us parents feel the urgent need to have a break from our loving children," Derby dressed in a white cami, cargo capris and black flip flops told her son.

"You guys feel that need now?" Chad asked with a joking tone in his voice.

"With you son, it's an urge that we can never get rid of," Kyle told his son causing everyone to laugh as his son just did his typical Chad fashion with a shout of 'hey' and a heated glare towards the person, who made fun of him, which in this case it was his very own father.

"We'll just have to divide and conquer," Gabriella spoke up, suggesting an answer to Jason's question and this was an answer that they all liked very much.

"So which part do we conquer first, Mrs. Daredevil?" Sharpay asked her best friend, using the nickname that the group gave Troy and Gabriella seeing as they were definitely not afraid to take risks with every ride and everything they had done and would do during their Spring Break.

"We'll start with the Hollywood section of the part first seeing as it's just right there and make our way around until we reach the entrance/exist again," Gabriella replied with a soft smile and once everyone started walking, she giggled as she hopped onto her best friend's back causing them both to squeal and giggle together as they walked a little ahead of the group.

Along Hollywood Boulevard, they saw some of its greatest monuments, such as Schwab's Drug Store and Mel's Drive-in, before they visited the attractions in that area, which were: Universal's Horror Make-Up Show – a live stage show that showed guests how horror film special effects were created – which Gabriella really enjoyed seeing as she had a passion for horror even though she did get scared, but still loved them nonetheless (unless they were stupid); Lucy: A Tribute – a walk-through museum featuring the best of "America's Favorite Redhead" (besides Reba McEntire) and Lucille enjoyed it most out of the group, and the last one they saw was a live, 3-D experience that combined a 3-D film with an actual stage show based on the film _Terminator 2_, which was called the Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time, which the guys enjoyed greatly.

After seeing the characters of Marilyn Monroe, Lucy and Ricky Ricardo, Betty Boop, Scooby Doo and Shaggy Rodgers (which really got Gabriella and Chad going), the Simpson Family: Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, and Lisa Simpson; Woody and Winnie Woodpecker, and Curious George (which the females and Chad cooed over), before they had as much fun as they could at Woody Woodpecker's KidZone, before they moved onto the section of the park called World Expo where they first rode a ride called The Simpson Ride, before they got onto the last ride in that section called Men in Black: Alien Attack.

On the MIB ride, they entered the exterior queue where they were waiting to experience The Universe and You! Exhibit at the 1964 World's Fair, and as they waited outside amongst Ray-Kampf designed posters advertising extraterrestrial activity, they listened to microphones giving "updates" on the fair before they were ushered into the building.

Inside the building, the Universe and You! exhibit pre-show started, beginning with narration, until it was disrupted, causing access to be granted for MIB agent training. They Wildcats then got to experience a brief elevator ride down to the MIB headquarters, where they then traveled down a hall, passing by the worm guys on break, several doors to various labs, and through alien scanners. Reaching the end of the hallway that overlooked the immigration processing room, with a large screen, they watched as the screen began bringing them up to date on their training.

As the trainee Wildcats boarded their training vehicles in the MIB training facility, they were then given laser guns and presented with a red button.

Chad and Jason, being the curious people they were, both wanted to know what the red button did so, they figured the best way to find out was to push it and just as they were about to press down onto the red button, they stopped because Greg told them that the rules that were being said, saying that they were not to push them.

The boys sighed, but then sat back and took their guns, which were set on a low level training mode; ready to begin a training simulation as seen in the movie. After a brief training shoot out, Zed informed the trainees that an alien prison ship had crash landed in the middle of NYC.

Guns were by this time set to full power as the trainees were then instantly launched into an action packed ride in an attempt to score as many points as they could by shooting the aliens in their vulnerable areas, which they found out after killing a couple, was their eyes and shoulders.

"_**PUSH THE BUTTON YOU, DUDE!"**_ Troy yelled at his best friend after Zed ordered them too, seeing as the Giant Cockroach known as the Edgar bug from the first filmed appeared, and they couldn't kill him because he was immune to the laser fire.

"_**BUT THE RULES SAID NOT TOO!"**_ Chad yelled back at his best friend.

_For the first time in his life, he's choosing to follow the rules, now?_ The others all thought with shock.

"_**DUDE, HE JUST TOLD US TOO AND HE'S THE BOSS! DO IT!"**_ Zeke yelled to his afro haired friend for Troy, who was busy helping Gabriella kill the aliens coming after her.

"_**FINE!"**_ Chad yelled and pressed his red button, just in time too, because as the small window of opportunity closed, the final red button caused the Edgar bug to die.

Towards the end of the ride, Agent J (played by Will Smith in both of the movies) commented on the scores, comparing the two chart averages that kept the scores. They all laughed when they heard Agent J say to their group first and then to the other vehicle full of riders, "Y'all over here got a C, you passed. Y'all got an F, only cause I can't give you a G."

"At least that's one thing you can pass at," Jason told Chad.

"You're one to talk," Chad commented back causing the group to laugh while their mother's scolded them, telling them to behave and be nice to each other.

After entering the next section of the park which was the San Francisco/Amity, they saw a live show featuring some of Universal's classic monsters, including Frankenstein, Dracula, the Bride of Frankenstein, and the Wolfram at Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue, before they got put in the middle of a new Disaster movie made by the fictional company, Disaster Studios thanks to the Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride…Starring You! ride. Finally, after seeing and being put in the action of the former NBC series, Fear Factor, at the Fear Factor Live show, they were finally able to hit one of the called Jaws, based upon the famous (and scariest) shark movies of the same name.

As Troy and Gabriella happily entered Captain Jake's Amity Boat Tours, they walked through a series of boathouses located near Amity Harbor, which held various fishing supplies, nautical artifacts, and featured numerous overhead television monitors that were turned to Amity's local TV Station, WJWS13: The Station That BITES. Upon reaching the rest of the queue with their family, they loaded onto one of the Captain's tours boats, where they learned that they were going to be taking a guided scenic cruise to visit locations of the shark attacks that occurred during that fateful and infamous summer of 1974, which were made famous thanks to a big Hollywood movie that was made not long afterwards.

As the tour began after one of the Captain Jake's skippers told them that even though that the boat was protected by an army of surplus 40 mm grenade launcher, that it wouldn't be needed because the last time anyone had seeing a Great White Shark in the area was back during that infamous summer.

The Wildcats soon began their tour in Amity Harbor, passing the homes of Chief Brody and Mayor Larry Vaughn, before the boat approached the lighthouse. At the lighthouse, their tour was interrupted by a radio distress call from a fellow tour boat skipper named Gordon, but his call for help degenerated into screams of terror, followed by an eerie silence.

As their skipper, Skipper Bob, contacted the home base to figure out what was going on with Gordon's boat, they all spotted the remains of Gordon's tour boat, Amity 3, sinking into the murky waters of the Harbor after they rounded the lighthouse.

"_**SHARK!"**_ Sharpay screamed, scared, as she spotted a dorsal fin rise out of the water – the fin of what appeared to be that of a very large shark. They all watched as the shark submerged and passed beneath the boat, rocking it back and forth, getting a few screams from the Wildcats. In panic, Skipper Bob, pulled out of the now-handy grenade launcher and fired at the shark, but missing it entirely. Skipper Bob, then tried for a second shot, but missed again.

After missing, the skipper then decided to take the tour boat inside an old boathouse that was owned by the grizzled old fisherman and shark hunter, Quint. Once inside the darkened boathouse, scaring them a little more, they skipper turned on their searchlight and enlisted the help of the Wildcats to help look for a place to tie up the tour boat.

Before suddenly, something bangs into the side of the boathouse knowing row boats, barrels and other fishing gear off of the walls and into the water. Attempting to escape, the skipper struggled to get the tour boat's engine to drop into gear, succeeding just as the giant shark surfaced inside of the boathouse and grazes the side of their boat with its mouth agape, causing them to yell in terror.

Thankfully, though, as the boat left the confines of the boathouse, they were informed by Skipper Bob that Chief Brody will be there in ten minutes. All of them knowing that the tour boat will be shark bait in ten minutes; the skipper rearmed the grenade launcher just as the shark attacked the tour boat again in Bridewell's Gas Dock. Unfortunately, the next grenade that Skipper Bob fired manages to hit the nearby gas dock, which erupts into flames, threatening the tour boat and its passengers, causing Chad to say, "Okay, I'm way too young to die, Skipper Bob, get out us out of here. And now!"

Fortunately for Chad (and everyone else), the skipper managed to make a getaway before the fire reached their tour boat and as a last resort, Skipper Bob decided to unload everyone at an old fishing pier that just so happened to be located near a high voltage barge, but just as they reached the pier, the shark reappeared causing them to scream some more as it started to head straight for the tour boat, causing them to scream even louder!

"_**I DON'T WANNA DIE!"**_ They heard Chad yell over and over again, adding the magic word of 'please' in there a couple of times also.

Suddenly, the shark emerged right next to the boat on Troy and Gabriella's side of the boat and bite down onto a submerged power cable from the barge causing it to electrocute itself making them to cheer with joy and then turn their faces into slight frowns at the smell of roasted shark filled the air as the shark disappeared into a cloud of steam that engulfed the tour boat. As the steam cloud dissipates, the charred corpse of the shark resurfaced and made one final lunge at the tour boat causing them to scream, but luckily for them Skipper Bob quickly took one last shot at it with grenade launcher and finally hit it, destroying the shark and restoring tranquility to Amity Harbor.

After getting their pictures taking with Skipper Bob and thanking him, they soon took different arrays of pictures in front of the popular photo shop in the park – the entrance to the "Jaws" attraction which was a shark hanging by his tail with its mouth wide open.

Soon later, after having lunch at The Kitchen, a restaurant at one of onsite hotels – the Hard Rock Hotel – they all then headed into the last sections off the theme park, starting with the New York section.

At NY, they visited the Blues Brothers Live outdoor show, rode the live-action attraction, Twister…Ride it Out; and viewed previews of upcoming films and or television shows being created by Universal before they rode the last attraction which was called Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride.

The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride was an indoor roller coaster inspired by _The Mummy_ and its sequels so, as they entered the Paradise theater, they got to browse through the film setup of a fictional sequel titled; "Revenge of the Mummy" (which also became one of the sequels to The Mummy). The film's props, molds, and concept drawings were on display for them to look at also before the inside queue morphed into a 1940s archaeological dig inside an Egyptian tomb, where they boarded mine cars utilizing individual lap bars.

As their ride began, the cars moved into another room inside the Egyptian tomb, where Reggie – a "Revenge of the Mummy" crew member who was missing on the set – was seen partly mummified and warning them to leave, causing some of them to scream just a little bit at how he looked. They didn't have time to recover afterwards because Imhotep then came out of a coffin, and they watched as he sucked out Reggie's soul before telling them that he will rule forever with their souls. Moving into the next room, where there was treasure on the left and right sides of the car, a holograph of Imhotep appeared in front of them, warning them to forfeit their souls while soldier mummies appeared in front of the treasure, scaring them slightly because they didn't see it coming. Their cars then quickly moved into another room where scarab beetles came pouring out of the walls in front of them causing the females to scream in fright and cuddle more into their significant other's side before the cars all dropped backwards in a 180 degree circle and then went up a 45 mph blast off as Imhotep states: "Your souls are mine!"

Their cars then dropped through various turns past projections of mummies and fire before the cars came to a stop after, and a female ride attendant appeared behind a glassed control booth and thanked them for riding before Imhotep sucked out her life, breaking the glass, and then setting the room on fire preparing to finally capture the riders' souls. Their cars then dropped down 39 feet before going down a winding drop until a Medjai symbol appeared while Imhotep shouted, _**"NOOOO!"**_

The vehicle then passed through the Medjai symbol before Brendan Fraser, who played Rick O'Connel in all of the Mummy movies, appeared on a screen in front of them and yells at his assistant for a cup of coffee. Instead, though, Imhotep appeared and handed it to him, followed by Fraser staring up at the character. The screen then went black as the screams of Frasher and the roars of Imhotep are heard before they were directed through the exist to the actual unload station. As they left the ride, they stopped outside of the area and purchased the photos of them on the ride before visiting the Mummy themed gift shop titled "Sahara Traders".

After the females had insisted, even though it was extremely hot out, they still ordered the guys to wait for them as they ran into Starbucks to grab a cup of favorite drinks and cookies and or muffins so, after the girls came out and finished their stuff they headed towards the last part of the theme park, which was Production Central where they rode on Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, viewed a 4-D film set titled Shrek 4-D, meet and greeted the Shrek characters at Donkey's Photo Finish, took pictures of The Universal Music Plaza Stage – a new amphitheatre styled like to the Hollywood Bowl back in California –, and then rode the Hollywood Rip, Ride, Rockit roller coaster

_**(IAO)**_

Finally, they were able to visit another theme park that was an expansion to the Universal Orlando Resort which was called Universal's Islands of Adventure (IOA). Islands of Adventure consisted of five "islands" plus the Port of Entry, arranged around a "lagoon". The islands were presented in a clockwise order, starting at the park entrance, as if you were standing with your back to the main entrance like they were. After walking around the Port of Entry, they then moved to the next island which was the Marvel Super Hero Island, which was inspired by Marvel comic books, and focused primarily on thrilling rides, which the gang just knew Gabriella and Troy's adrenalin rush would be off the walls by the first ride and they would most likely never leave that island because they would want to ride the thrill rides over and over and over again until the park had to force them out.

"Will there be bloodshed tonight?" Lucille asked her kids.

"We'll see," Gabriella and Troy said together before they both took turns dragging each other by their hands towards a green roller coaster called the Incredible Hulk Coaster, while the others just laughed and followed soon after them, all hoping that blood would not be shed tonight.

"This is so, Brie-Ella's, Taylor's and Martha's element right here," Sharpay said as they entered the lab of Bruce Banner that had many televisions showing the story of the Hulk. They soon found out that Bruce was now trying to find a way to reverse the effects, which they were about to take part in.

While they walked through the lab they encountered items including the generator, the Gamma core and the towers of power, before they entered the Gamma Tube, where the anxious voice of Bruce Banner issued from the speakers in the walls: "Everything looks good…I think…I think this time it's…going to work!" As if on cue, an automated and ironically calming female voice announced that there had been a malfunction. Klaxons began to sound inside the tube as Dr. Banner screamed in terror: "No. No! No!" The last "No!" was synchronized with the launch mechanism, which propelled their train at 40 miles per hour as it ascended up a 110 feet in the air. Upon existing the Gamma Tube, the train immediately going into a zero-g roll, down a 105-foot drop, and into a cobra roll causing them all to scream in either joy, horror, or both – for Gabriella and Troy it was the first as they held their laced hands and their other unlaced hand up in the air as they screamed in complete joy and content as their train completed a vertical loop before entering a tunnel full of mist.

At this point in the ride, the train's speed had reached approximately 65 miles per hour as they encircled the gamma tube, being sent into the back area via corkscrew. A smaller vertical loop wrapped around the brake run, which was flanked by two over-banked turns before the coaster slowed down due to the brake run before being sent down another hill to a corkscrew and turn-around. Traveling sideways through an on-ride camera zone, Troy and Gabriella both leaned over and sweetly kissed each other just as the camera snapped the picture or so they hopped before the ride's final brake run came after the last helix of the ride.

After getting their pictures, the Bolton's and Montez's smiled at Troy's and Gabriella's pictures and smiled even wider seeing that their kids had accomplished their goal with having the camera capture their kiss on the coaster, Chad then dragged them to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man, a 3-D simulator ride set in NYC before they screamed as they took on Doctor Doom's Fearfall, which was a pair of Space Shot towers, before they finally rode the faster version of the traditional "teacup" ride which was called the Storm Force Acceleration which the girls decided that they were going to break the normal couple riding pairs and ride in two groups, them in one group and the guys in the other, on the ride for some quality three minute girls' adventure time at the theme park.

After the faster version of the teacups, they headed to the next island which was Toon Lagoon which was geared toward both kids and adults, and was based on the characters of King Features Syndicate and Jay Ward.

After watching a live stunt show inside the Toon Lagoon theater called Matt Hoffman's Aggro Circus, they went on Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls, a traditional log flume combined with a roller coaster track based on the old cartoon and movie _Dudley Do-Right_.

After the log flume, they did Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges, a river rapids ride before they entered the island named after the time of the Jurassic Park movies. At Jurassic Park, they visited hands-on exhibits at the Jurassic Park Discovery Center before they headed to the main attraction in the area called the Jurassic Park River Adventure.

The ride started with a raft taking them through the front gates of Jurassic Park. The riders then encountered many dinosaurs along the way, such as Ultrasaurus and Stegosaurus, before their raft was about to enter an area called Hadrosaur Cove, a Parasaurolophus popped up in front of the raft and then a second one appeared not soon after. The Jurassic Park Animal Control then called, revealing that the second Parasaurolophus threw the raft off course causing it to enter the raptor containment area.

The raft then headed towards the park's water pumping station when a crushed Jurassic Park tour jeep fell from the top of a wall overhead, nearly crushing them (similar to the scene in the film) as Dilophosauruses jumped out and spit their "toxic venom" towards them, getting them wet.

The raft then entered the massive Environmental Systems Building and began to slowly ascend a long lift hill. They then passed a control room where televisions displayed a man saying that they will stop the boat at the top of the lift, and then to the right they spotted two Velociraptors. As the raft made its way up the lift hill, numerous alarms sounded as an escaped Velociraptor lunged out at them as they passed by. Once the raft reached the top of the lift hill, it was attacked by a second Velociraptor before dropping down a small hill. The raft then followed around a 180 degree bend in the flume as several Dilophosauruses attempted to attack the raft.

Once around the bend, the Wildcats encountered a smokescreen in front of them. Suddenly a giant snarling Tyrannosaurus appeared right in front of them before the raft climbed a small lift hill bringing it even closer to the T-Rex's head. Just as the Tyrannosaurus lunged for the raft, they were plunged down an eighty-five-foot high near-vertical drop and into a tropical lagoon back outside of the _Environmental Systems Building_. The raft, then finally made its way to the unload dock where they disembarked from the ride through the _Jurassic Outfitters_ gift shop, where they made purchases of Jurassic Park themed souvenirs, including photographs of themselves on the ride during the drop.

Reaching The Lost Continent, they got to have an exclusive tour of the newest edition to the theme park which was the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, where they also got to be the first ones (besides the people who created and designed it) to ride it, having the time of their lives, being wizards and witches for the day.

After giving their input of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and promising to come back for the June 18, 2010 grand opening, they left the theme park and headed back to their hotel for a much needed sleep and thankfully, there was no bloodshed…well, at least not today…

**TBC…**

_**Well, here's this one…and I can't believe I finished this while it's so noisy outside due to the massive thunderstorm that keeps coming on and off with the sounds and everything causing my dogs to be all around me, scared and whimpering, until my mom get's home from work. I hope she gets home okay. Well, I'm gonna go and try to start the next one because god knows I won't be able to sleep until my mom's home and the storm calms down…if at all, that is. Love you guys!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	10. SeaWorld Orlando

_**Chapter started: April 12, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: April 23, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the new one and like I said this will be one of my favorites because of my favorite (water) mammal being in it! XOXO

- Jessica

_**=ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Raton=**_

_**-Chapter 8: SeaWorld Orlando-**_

_**(April 2010 – Orlando, Florida)**_

"**MORNING WILDCATS!"** Gabriella dressed in a zebra print triangle string bikini top from Victoria's Secret with matching low-rise zebra print bikini bottoms that sat underneath her medium wash Aero denim skirt and her blue Aero allover floral design tank top, and Sharpay dressed in her pink polka dots on a pink string bikini top and bottom bikini with the same outer clothes (just the shirt was in pink), squealed their greetings at the gang as they all got into the limo after they had stopped with their dad's to pick up everyone from the hotel after having went to eat out at Bob Evans' this morning for a Daddy-Daughter breakfast.

"**GREG, VANCE, AGAIN, SERIOUSLY!"** The boys all yelled at the two dads.

"**HIYA, GUYS!"** Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi squealed their greetings also at the Wildcats.

"**THEM TWO? SERIOUSLY?"** The boys all yelled again this time at Bryan McKessie, Dustin Cox, and Jacob "Jake" Nielsen – the dads' of Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi.

"Sorry," the dads all told the group as they smiled at their daughter's who were all snuggled into their sides.

"Uh huh, I highly doubt that," Chad told them.

"Whatever," the dads all said together again.

"So, how was breakfast?" Lucille asked the father and daughter groups.

"Amazing," came their replies with bright smiles.

"And the walk?" Inez asked them.

"Great," they all replied again.

"Wait, you guys went on a walk this morning? Since when have you all been up?" Chad asked them.

"Well, seeing as it's ten, we've been up since eight," Taylor told her boyfriend.

"Why?"

"Because we just felt like it," Taylor simply replied before she shushed him, laying her head on her dad's shoulder and closing her eyes that were hid under her black Chanel (CC) sunglasses.

"Wow!" Chad explained.

"**SHHH!"** The dad's all hissed at him causing the rest of the group to snicker while Chad just glared at all of them and pouted.

_**(SeaWorld – Orlando, Florida)**_

"Okay, why did the limo drop us off so far from the park?" Chad whined.

"Because we can ride the tramcar up to the park, duh," Jason told one of his best friends and to prove his point he pointed at the tram that stopped in front of them at the tram stop they were standing at and let them all find a seat before slowly leaving the stop and heading towards the park entrance.

"Well, okay then," Chad replied causing them all to roll their eyes.

"Wow, Dude, wow," Troy commented, shaking his head at his best friend and seeing his confused look he said, "Nothing, Man, nothing."

"O…kay, then," Chad replied causing the ones that overheard Troy's and Chad's conversation to snicker.

_**Ding…Ding…**_

"Last stop – SeaWorld Orlando Park Entrance; we here at SeaWorld would like to thank you for choosing us to spend this beautiful day with and we would like to also suggest visiting SeaWorld's other owned parks – Aquatica and Discovery Cove. Thank you and enjoy your day! Please come again!" The driver of the tram told the guests as they got off.

"Thanks!" Many of the riders thanked the driver before they headed towards the entrance that they noticed had lots of newly and good installed self-service gate machines to buy their tickets with was at the entrance as was security for bag checks, but luckily for them they had already purchased their tickets and didn't have to go through the bag checks.

After getting drinks and going to the bathroom, they all gathered in the shade and decided on how to "dissect" the park.

"Well, first we got to figure out where we're at," Greg said causing some of them to snicker and hearing them snicker he asked confused, "What?"

"Um, Daddy," Gabriella said coming over to him and setting a gentle hand on his shoulder before using her other to point at the map that was on the picnic table and say, "We're right here…at the pavilions."

"Oh," was all Greg had to say and that was all it took for everyone to burst out into fits of laughter.

"Everyone got their drinks?" Inez asked the group after they had decided on how to "dissect" the park and after they all stopped to use the bathroom and get refreshments before starting their dissecting.

A bunch of 'yeses' where her reply and with that, they were all off, making their way around the park, starting with the right side and then going around it until they reached the pavilions again, knowing that once they reached them again, they had hit every single ride at the park. The first ride they went on was the _Manta_, which was a flying steel rollercoaster.

On the _Manta_ seeing as their were thirty-two seats and twenty-eight of them, they all filled up the one train and sat in their family groups with the Montez's sitting at the very front of it and the Nielsen's rounding it off being in the very back of the train. Prior to departure, mechanisms in the station raised the cars up to the track, so that their spines were parallel to the track while two employees went around making sure that the locking lap bar, vest-like harnesses, and flaps (that were at their ankles to hold their feet in place) were all secure before they started it.

After everything and everyone was secure, the ride began to depart the station and climb up the 140-foot tall lift hill. Once they reached the peak, the train then dove down towards the right and then swooped upward, passing the attractions on-ride photo cameras prior to entering the 98-foot-tall pretzel loop. Their train then went down head-first to the ground and then climbed back to the top of the element. It next took a U-turn to the left through a pretzel loop, after which it encountered a counter-clockwise inline twist. As _Manta_ exited the twist, it then entered a 270-degree downward helix to the right, passing close to the ground below and crossing through the pretzel loop a second time as it entered its first corkscrew. After the corkscrew, the train then began to climb up above the station's return track to reach the mid-course brake run.

_Manta_ then entered the second part of the course by diving down towards a lagoon near the theme park entrance, and banking to the right as it approached the lagoon. The wings of the lead car then appeared or felt like it skimmed the surface, kicking up a splash of water at them before it rose again, still banked to the right, before diving again, this time towards a waterfall as it continued turning to the right. After barely missing the waterfall by inches, _Manta_ then entered its final inversion, a second corkscrew, prior to a final U-turn leading to the final brake run and then it returned to the station.

"That was so much fun!" Chad exclaimed as they got off the ride.

"It so was…and who else got wet besides my parents and me?" Gabriella asked the group.

"We did," Troy replied as did Sharpay for their parents.

"Well, seeing as the rest of you didn't get wet, I think we'll need to find a ride that will get you all and the ones that got wet, wet, don't you agree Baby Girl?" Greg asked his daughter.

"Yes, I do, very much so," Gabriella replied as they began walking across the sidewalk and across from Manta over to the animal exhibit called "Turtle Point". At Turtle Point – an outdoor exhibit that featured rescued sea turtles in a shallow pool with a beach – they all were allowed to carefully pick up a turtle so they could look at it and pet it along with getting pictures taken with it.

After Turtle Point, they headed another animal exhibit called "Manatee Rescue" which was home to rescued Florida manatees – an endangered species and a gentle giant of the sea.

Two hours later and thirty minutes after lunch, they all found themselves hitting the last animal exhibit and the last two rides of the amusement park. So with that in mind, they decided to hit the last animal exhibit – Gabriella's favorite exhibit – Dolphin Cove, first.

"Aw, just look at them!" Gabriella exclaimed as she cooed at them with the girls and their moms'.

"They're _so_ cute!" Sharpay cooed as she awed at them from behind the glass.

"They definitely are," Inez agreed with the girls as the ones that didn't take pictures of them, stepped away a little bit to take pictures of them.

"Excuse me," a guy dressed in a SeaWorld wetsuit said before asking, "Would you girls like to meet them?"

"Would we ever!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"Then please follow me," the nice man told them and together the First Family, the USA Vice President and his family along with their friends followed him. Reaching their destination, he picked up a silver bucket and stood on the edge and called for the dolphins. After some of the Atlantic bottlenose dolphins came towards him, he feed them a fish and called the gang over to meet them so, with a smile he said, "Guys, this is Calla, Damara, Potter, Tiger, Bailey, Neo, and Alpha."

Smiling they all leaned down and each took turns petting the silky, smooth, wet skin of the sea mammal – the true marines of the sea – and just as trainer was about to warn Gabriella about touching Damara, she was pulled into the water by the dolphin making everyone yell her name, **"GABRIELLA!"**

The trainer stopped them as soon as he saw they were gonna jump in and said, "its okay guys. She'll be fine; Damara and Potter will get her. D tends to do that people that she really likes so; she should take it as a compliment….Ah, see here she comes."

"Aw," the girls cooed while the guys let out their breaths that they didn't know they were holding as they watched Damara and Potter bring Gabriella back towards them as she held onto each of the dorsal fins.

"Brie, Baby, are you okay?" Troy asked her as kneeled down to offer her a hand, but then looked at her confused as she moved from the dolphins to hold onto the edge of the ramp.

"Who me? Oh yeah, I'm fine! Great actually," Gabriella told him with a bright smile before she turned back to the dolphins and said before getting out, "Thanks for cooling me down, Damara, Potter." 

"I'm sorry about that Ms. Montez, I was gonna warn you, but it was too late. I hope you can forgive me and the dolphins," the trainer said as he handed her a towel.

"Oh, of course, it's definitely not a problem. I've always wanted to be in the water with dolphins and swim with them," Gabriella reassured the trainer with a smile, making her parents and everyone else smile at how nice she was and as she said this, a thought sprung to her fiancé's mind which he made a mental note of.

Finally after riding on the Journey to Atlantis and the Kraken, they all loaded back into the bulletproof, black SUV's, that replaced the limo they had taken earlier, and headed back towards their hotel where they were all going to split into their families and dine as separate families for the night before they all met up for dessert and then for a little fun in the pool before bedtime – making it another perfect, Spring Break night to the ending of another fun and adventurous day.

**TBC…**

_**Well, there you guys all go. I hope you enjoyed this one, even though it wasn't my best. I love you guys! XOXO**_

_**- Jessica. **_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	11. 8point5 Thunderstorm Love

_**Chapter started: May 23, 2010**_

_**Chapter finished: May 24, 2010**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's another one. I hope you guys enjoy it!

- J

_**TIMETABLE:**_ The same night that everyone fell asleep after the fun they had at SeaWorld Orlando.

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Deleted Scene 8.5: Thunderstorm Love-**_

_**Finally after riding on the Journey to Atlantis and the Kraken, they all loaded back into the bulletproof, black SUV's and headed back towards their hotel where they were all going to split into their families and dine as separate families for the night before they all met up for dessert and then for a little fun in the pool before bedtime – making it another perfect, Spring Break night to the ending of another fun and adventurous day…**_

But little did they know that once was peaceful night, would turn into a nightmare for one girl, the girl that they all held dear to their heart and would let no harm come to her…

Outside, each pulse of thunder radiated and matched her quickening heart rate. Her breathing was erratic and shallow. Her petite hands wouldn't stop shaking…and her legs, well they stopped supporting her a long time ago, which was as soon as the tropical storm hit an hour after she had went to bed and would last until late tomorrow evening.

Her ears were shutting down and her brain didn't want more sound, which meant as the sleeping electric blue eyed male woke up and asked her what was wrong, his words were drowned out and tossed into the same category as the rumbling drum beats and sobs emitted from her own hoarse throat.

As another brilliant flash of light, lit their hotel suite, Troy knew he didn't need for her to verbally answer him because the sounds from outside, had now just done that for her, and he knew that her vision was gone, blurred by the terrified tears that were hidden by her glistening lashes, that her trembling hands were trying to tear out because if not for her sight, she might have not been so afraid right now or whenever a storm would hit.

Pulling her to lay her head against his bare chest, he sung her back to sleep, trying to get rid of her tears, hating seeing her like this. "Shh…it's okay. I've got you, it's okay, you're safe," they boy whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"How is she?" Sharpay's voice came through the phone as soon as he had picked it up.

"She's…dealing," the young man replied as he continued to hold the crying young lady in his arms.

"Let me talk to her," Sharpay gently said, but nonetheless Troy knew it was a command and one that he would oblige by.

"H…hello?"

"Brie-Ella, Sweetie, are you okay?" Gabriella heard her best friend ask her with such love and concern.

"Y…yeah, I'm fine, Shar-Bear," she replied before adding, "Go back to bed."

"No not until I know you're alright," she heard her best friend protest, "if you need me I'll come Brie-Ella. You know I will I'm not afraid to."

"I know you're not," Gabriella gently replied through her tears as they continued to fall down her cheeks, leaving wet trails in their wake.

"Brie-Ella, Sweetie, let me come over….or have Troy bring over here so, he can go back to bed."

"Shar-Bear, I'm fine…and if Troy wants to go back to bed, it's fine by me. I can deal by myself, I'm not a little kid anymore," Gabriella replied as she glanced at her fiancé, who shook his head no, at the thought of letting her deal with this by herself while he slept like a baby through it.

"Gabriella…"

"Sharpay, do you trust me to love and take care of her?" Troy asked as another sound of thunder was heard while the lighting lit up the sky, causing Gabriella to drop the phone and jump into his lap for shelter.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be letting you marry my god sister if I didn't know that!"

"Then trust me, Anne. I'll take care of her; you just go back to cuddling or whatever it is you do with Zeke – which I don't want to know – and let me worry about her. You can see her in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, but as long as your promise that if she gets worse you'll ring me to come over and help…and you have to promise to tell her I love her, and that you love her and are there for her. Can you do that, Superstar?"

"Of course I can. Night, Anne," Troy told her as he rocked his fiancée back and forth.

"Night, Superstar," came Sharpay's reply before she hung up the phone as did he.

"How is she?" Troy heard the repeat of the question he was asked just an hour ago, but this time it was by his best friend, not her best friend, who was also practically like a blood brother to both of them.

"She's dealing," he replied to the question with the same answer he had used earlier to answer the question.

"And you're helping her right?" Chad's voice asked him.

"Of course," he replied as he continued to rock Gabriella back and forth, trying to get her to go back to sleep after her sobbing had stopped a little over twenty minutes ago.

"Good. Do you need me to come over and help?" Chad had asked him.

"Nah, man…just go back to bed and comfort Taylor, I can hear her awake in the background. Tell her what I told you and if I need anything, I'll call. Promise."

"You'd better."

"Bye Man."

"Bye Hoops."

"Hey, Chad?"

"Yeah, Cap?"

"Thanks for calling to see if she was alright, it means a lot to her," Troy replied with a smile, "and to me."

"Well, she's practically like my little sister, my own flesh and blood, of course I would call to see if she's okay, Dipstick."

"Well, if it isn't the kettle calling the pot black."

"Oh just shut up. Night, Dude."

"Night, Dipstick!" Troy said, saying goodbye and laughing as he heard Chad yell his famous one word phrase 'hey!' while Taylor laughed in the background and pointed out that he was right.

"How's my Sweetheart doing?"

"I'm doing great mom, thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Don't you give me lip, Troy Alexander. You know who I was referring too," Troy heard his mom scold him over the phone and he could just see and feel the stone cold glare he was getting from her and most likely his dad too.

"She's straggling between the line of being coherent and not so coherent," the pro-basketball player replied as he caressed his beloved's cheek.

"So she is trying to sleep, that's great." Lucille replied before asking, "Do you two need anything?"

"Nah, we're fine Mamma, go back to bed."

"Alright, if you're sure, Baby," Lucille replied.

"I am. Night Mamma, and tell dad night for me too okay?"

"Okay. Night, Baby, I love you. And tell Gabriella that I send my love, I'll see you two in the morning….you're dad says night and he sends his love to you both," he heard his mom reply before they ended their conversation by hanging up the phone.

"Hey, Troy, it's Ryan how's Gabriella doing? Sleeping through it hopefully," Troy heard Gabriella's god brother ask after answering the phone.

"Hey Ryan…she's trying to, but she keeps getting woke up by every clap of thunder and every flash of lighting," Troy replied as he gently ran his fingers up and down a semi-cationic Gabriella's arm.

"Can I…can I talk to her, please and thank you."

"Sure, here she is," Troy told him before mouthing his name to Gabriella as she took the phone with a confused look on her face.

Two hours later, Troy was awakened by a loud scream slipping through his fiancée's lips. Quickly, turning towards where Gabriella should lay in the bed, he couldn't see her. Reaching out and not being able to feel her, he sprang from the bed and while his eyes adjusted to the darkness he looked around the suite for her. Seeing the light of the bathroom peeking out from the crack of the door from the floor, he got up and headed towards the bathroom door. Putting his hand on the bronze door handle; he twisted it and gently pushed the door open in search for Gabriella.

Hearing her scream again and her not being in the bathroom, he continued his frantic search until he finally found her in the living room of the suite on the couch with a blanket thrown over her head. Rushing towards her, Troy sat down on coffee table and gently placed his hand on hers so she would know that she was safe, and as another flash of lightning lit up the blanket of black and the sounds of drums was heard, the brunette came out of her hiding spot only to jump into her fiancé's arms.

Whispering sweet words of love in her ear and into her hair while placing kisses on her lips, forehead, and the top of her head, the Laker proceeded to take his "cheerleader" back into the bedroom and into the comfort and warmth of bed. Laying her down on it, and then carefully climbing in after, the basketball player pulled the blankets up warm and snug around them before he let America's Sweetheart get lost in his touch of warmth and strength, but most importantly, his touch of love.

"Wi…wildcat?" He heard her get out between her dry lips with a hoarse tone.

"Yeah, Brie?"

"Can you call Daddy for me, please…I…I need to hear his voice…please call him," Gabriella whispered in pled.

"Of course, Baby," he replied before he set to work on calling the President up. After hearing the President pick up the phone he began to talk to him before handing the phone over to his fiancée.

"D…daddy?" Gabriella whispered into the phone through her tears.

"I'm here, Baby Girl, I'm here," she heard her dad's loving voice sound over the end of the phone call.

"Daddy, I…I'm scared."

"Baby Girl, listen I know your scared, okay? Now, I know I use to rush in and take care of you, but I can't do that anymore."

"But…but, why?"

"Because you're not a little girl anymore, you're a grown woman who will always be her mom and I's baby, but you don't need me…it tears me up inside, but you haven't needed me in a long time…not since Troy took on the job of taking care of my princess so, you've got to let him take care of you now, okay?"

"Daddy…"

"Baby Girl, I know, I know…it's tearing me up that your mom is telling me to tell you all of this, but…I'm beginning to understand what your Grandpa Jose felt when I started dating your mother. Gabriella, the point that I'm trying to make is that you've got to let Troy take care of you and realize that you haven't needed me in the longest time, not since he walked into your life."

Listening to her dad, who knew that he was taking her mind off of the storm, Gabriella realized that her dad was in his own special way, being there for her if not physically, but emotionally so, with a smile she said, "Thanks, Daddy….and Daddy?"

"Yeah, Baby Girl?"

"I'll always need you, even for the smallest things. You're still the number one guy in my life, always. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Girl."

"Night, Daddy."

"Good night, Baby Girl," Gabriella heard her dad say.

After hanging up the phone, Greg moved to stand by the closed balcony doors and look out at the storm, thinking about what had been said in the last few minutes. Over on the bed, Inez sighed before getting up and walking towards him, wrapping her arms around his torso as she leaned her head against his shoulder blade, and said, "I'm proud of you."

Inez got nothing, but a nod out of the President and she watched as he continued to look outside as it continued to thunderstorm. She watched and felt as Greg let out a sigh before speaking, "That…was one of the top ten hardest things I've done or gonna do…it hurt like hell. She's our baby girl, Izzy; we should be right by her side, comforting her through this storm, and every storm, like we've _always_ done."

"It hurts because Gabriella is the happy memories of the past, the joyful moments of the present, and the hope and promise of a bright and promising future," Inez told him before continuing, "Greg, it's going to be hard to watch her as she continues grow up, that's a given, but what's also a given is that we're her parents, we'll always be there for her and she knows that, we remind her of that each and every day, if not in words than by actions. Believe it or not, it's hard for me too."

"How do you handle it so well?" The husband whispered to his wife.

"Because I know that Troy's gonna take care of our little girl. He always will and I know that if he wouldn't be able to take care of her, that you wouldn't have granted him permission to marry her. Greg, he loves her and she loves him…you just have to trust in him."

"I do trust him Izzy, believe me I do and you know I do or else…" Greg replied, trailing off at the end.

"Then believe in him and their love, Sweetheart," the First Lady told the President.

After nodding his head, Greg moved them both so they continued to stand, but this time in each other's arms as they stared out into the stormy night as they thought about their beautiful baby girl, their only child – America's Sweetheart, Gabriella Marie Montez.

"_**TROY!"**_ Gabriella yelled in horror as another rumble of thunder came and a flash of lightning came, knocking out the power and making it completely dark inside the bedroom besides the bright flashes of lightning.

"Shh, Baby Brie, I'm here, I'm right here," Troy said as he cradled his shaking fiancée in his strong, muscular arms. As he rocked her back and forth with comforting words, touches, and kisses to the forehead and the top of her head, Troy kept thinking of ways to ease her mind and so he thought and he thought as hard as he could until something popped into his mind. "Brie, Baby?"

"Y…yeah?"

"Do you trust me?" He gently asked her with soft eyes and caressing touches to her damp cheeks.

"More than anything," Gabriella replied, not missing a beat as she connected their eyes before she jumped with a scream as another sound of thunder was heard and another bright flash of lightning lit the room, making Troy's eyes sparkle even more, if possible, than they already were.

Satisfied with her answer, Troy stood up with Gabriella held bridal style in his arms as he walked over to the balcony doors. Feeling her clutch him harder and whimper, he soothed her worries with comforting words before he gently pulled a chair from the desk that sat in the bedroom. Setting it down in front of the balcony doors, he sat down with his fiancée clutched in his arms.

After getting comfortable, Troy asked her gently, forcing her to look him in the eyes, dazzling blue on chocolate brown, "What part of it scares you the most?"

"I…I don't know," Gabriella mumbled, burying her head into his chest with a whimper as another sound of thunder was heard soon followed with a bright flash of light.

"Gabriella Marie Montez," Troy gently scolded, "talk to me, please Baby."

"I….I guess it's because I can't control it…I'm being silly ain't I? I mean it's only thunder and lightning, right?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you you're being silly because it is dangerous, a force of its own. It's unpredictable and even more dangerous to be caught up in, it can even kill you."

Gabriella looked at him startled, she had been so sure that he'd offer the same arguments everyone else had given her since she was a little girl, but this response was something she had not been prepared for in a million plus years. But then, this was Troy she was talking too, the person that would always reassure her of anything, someone who wasn't afraid to hurt her feelings and tell her how it is. He was the person that would always stick by her side, even if she was in the wrong, this was the guy that would lay his life on the line for her, give up basketball and everything for her in a heartbeat if she asked him or if she was in trouble no matter how small the problem was, but most importantly this was her childhood, high school, college and forever sweetheart, the true love of her life.

"And yet…" Troy murmured, breaking her thoughts.

"And yet, what?" She asked, so engrossed in what he was saying that she didn't notice the thunder and the lighting.

"And yet, I love it," he said softly, "there is so much more to it than loud noises and bright lights. You just have to look past the fear. Sure, it can be unpredictable, uncontrollable; just like love, but to me that's part of their beauty. They light up the sky, like rays of hope. You just need to allow yourself you see it, just like you allow yourself to love. And they have so many secrets, wonders, and hidden beauty. And if you listen, I mean really listen, you can hear them speak to you, but you have to _want_ to hear it."

"That's so beautiful, Troy…"

Troy smiled at her before placing a kiss on her lips. Pulling back and saying after he set his forehead on hers, "I want you to remember what I just said if you're ever alone and scared, okay, Gabriella? Thunderstorms maybe powerful, but love, my love for you….nothing and I mean _nothing_ can beat that, _ever_."

"Troy, I love you so much, you know that right?"

"I know Baby. Believe me, I know," Troy replied before he connected their lips once again.

Outside the thunder was growling the lightning was mocking, but that didn't seem to bother the two, who finally found a quiet dreamland away from its scary sounds, but not before the same thought ran through both of their minds: _their love was just like a thunderstorm, indestructible and eternal_…_and nobody could ever take that away from them and if they did, they'd better be up for World War III to hit the fan…_

_**Well, there you guys go. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I think this is definitely my favorite out of all of the chapters and "deleted scenes". I've got one more "deleted scene" left before I do revisions and then I can post this whole story. I love you guys! **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**J**_

"_Their love was passion's essence, as a tree on fire by lightning, with an eternal flame. Kindled they were, and blasted by the colors and passion of their love." _

– _Jessica L. Ayers. (aka: me)._


	12. Walt Disney World's Animal Kingdom

_**Chapter started: May 8, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: Um, I honestly can't remember.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, nine down five to go so, here's a new one. Hope you enjoy.

Signed,

The person with the Thunderstorms.

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Chapter 9: Walt Disney World's Animal Kingdom Theme Park-**_

_**(April 2010.)**_

Donald's Safari Breakfast buffet in Tusker House at Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park, hosted by Donald Duck and friends, was an experience that quaked the Wildcats up in the morning and "Awakened the Day" for them also. The traditional American fare, plus a few unique dishes that had a flavorful African influence to them, sat on each of their plates, almost gone, as they chatted and had fun with Donald and Daisy Duck, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, and Pluto, who were all dressed in their Safari outfits and gear.

Smiling, they all took turns getting pictures with them before getting a group shot of the girls with them, followed by a guys' group shot, and then a whole group shot with them and ending it with a couple shots – just like they had been taking pictures since they arrived in Orlando – before they all gathered up their stuff and got ready to start their day in the Walt Disney World Resort, starting with Walt Disney World's (WDW's) Animal Kingdome them park, the very one that their hotel was located in.

Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park, one of four theme parks at Walt Disney World Resort, was full, of attractions, adventures, and entertainment that reflected Walt Disney's dedication to nature and conservation and in doing so, the Park leads the way in animal care, education and research around the world.

Being home to more than 1,700 animals from 250 species and sprawling across 500 acres of lush landscape, Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park is the largest animal-themed park in the world, and seeing as the Wildcats loved animals, it would always be the picture perfect place to visit, stay, and have fun at whenever they came to Orlando for no matter how long they stayed or the reason.

Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park they knew was divided into seven areas: Oasis, Discovery Island area, Camp Minnie-Mickey, Africa, Rafiki's Planet Watch area, Asia, and Dinoland, U.S.A area.

Within each area, guests would encounter real and fantastic animals, getting up close enough to pet some of them, or ask for their autograph! Exciting attractions await, as does live and wild entertainment – like Broadway-style musical shows and parades that invite you to be part of the excitement…

And right now the Wildcats felt their excitement slowly start to bubble to the surface as they walked through the Oasis Exhibits inside the entrance to the theme park that were lush, tropical garden pathways filled with wildlife such as wallabies, deer, and exotic birds. The garden, shady paths surrounded by a variety of flora and fauna, waterfalls and meandering streams, lead to the Safari Village, the center of the Theme Park.

In the center of the Safari Village was the iconic Tree of Life, a sculpted 14-story (145-foot tall), 50-foot wide tree, is the centerpiece as well as the world renowned icon of Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park.

Paths known as Discovery Island Trials weaved around and through this homage to nature. On those trails, as you walked around the tree, you could see a swirling tapestry of 325 animals carved into the bark of this massive attraction.

A theater, housed in the Tree of Life root system, was where the "It's a Tough to be a Bug!" show was done which was the first attraction they seen before they stood in the fast pass line for their favorite ride in the Africa themed part of the park, the Kilimanjaro Safaris, an open-air safari vehicle that would take them on an exciting expedition through an African savanna where they would spot giraffes, gazelles, elephants, rhinos, and lions roaming freely.

**Hello and thank you for joining us on today's Kilimanjaro Safari. We hope that you enjoy your ride and remember the rules that you were suppose to read before getting on. And also remember to enjoy the ride and that these animals are still hunted by poachers today. So keep your eyes open and cameras ready! So here we go, let the safari begin! **

"This is so cool that we're the only group on this truck going on the first tour of the morning slash afternoon!" Chad exclaimed as everyone laughed and knew the reason why they were the only group of people in this truck and the first one's on the safari that day, it was all because of whom Greg, Gabriella, and Inez were, plus people would probably be scared of the Secret Service Agents even though they had no suits on.

"It's just like last year, Lunkhead," Taylor told her boyfriend with a roll of her brown eyes as everyone laughed.

"Hey look over there!" Jason exclaimed pointing to the right side of the tuck, stopping everyone from laughing.

Everyone turned their heads as Chad said, "It's a deer!"

"It's a gazelle!" Troy stated.

"No, it's an antelope," Gabriella told them with a smirk and role of her eyes. _Just like last year_, the Filipina thought.

"It's a bird, it's a plane. No, it's Superman," Sharpay whispered to the other, minus Gabriella, Troy, and Chad, who all burst out laughing.

"What's an antelope?" Chad asked her confused.

"Dude! Do you remember anything from last year's Safari at all?" Jason asked him, asking the question they all were about to ask.

"Do you?" Chad shot back.

"As a matter of fact I do. An antelope is a ruminant hoofed mammal of the family Bovidae. They are spread relatively evenly throughout the various subfamilies of Bovidae and many more closely related cows or goats than each other. Male antelopes are noted for their horns, which are permanent, while the females are not," Jason told him with a smirk.

"Son, he just destroyed you," Kyle told his son as everyone, minus Chad, hysterically laughed because of it as they tried to take pictures of the "deer".

Five minutes later, they spotted and took pictures of baboons, okapis, gazelles, wildebeests, ostriches, and warthogs.

**Well, I just got a radio transmission from the reserve warden, Wilson Matua, who is flying over the reserve on his daily routine, scouting for poachers and he said so far there is no sight of them so that's good. But he did tell me to drive you over here to see these animals that just appeared above water….and there they are.**

"Hey look its Chad!" Troy said as they looked at the Hippopotamuses that you could see getting food on land, showing off their big bodies, little ears, and little feet. Everyone that heard Troy burst out laughing and laughed until they had tears in their eyes as Chad just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his best friend, but was secretly laughing right along with them.

Ten minutes later they saw Black Rhinos, White Rhinos, Giraffes, Zebras, Cheetahs, Lions, and Crocodiles.

**If you look to your left that's Flamingo Lagoon home to our Flamingos. Flamingo Lagoon is a huge Hidden Mickey island, and what I mean by that is if you were up in the sky you could see that the island is in the shape of Mickey's head. **

**Now flamingos are…please wait a minute, I'm getting a radio transmission from the warden….well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but the warden has just spotted poachers on the reserve and it's up to us with the support from the air and other rangers to stop them before they take a baby Elephant away. So let's go!**

After the safari, they headed and started walking three-eighths of mile on a self-guided tour of native African wildlife thanks to the Pangani Forest Trial offered by Disney's Animal Kingdom that gave them an enchanting adventure into a lush, tropical forest and a verdant valley as if they were right out of the heart of Africa, seeing as Pangani means the "place of enchantment", and it really was.

At the first observation post on the Trail, it provided them with an opportunity to observe Stanley Cranes; Okapi, the only known living relative of the giraffe; and Yellow-backed Duikers, a member of the antelope family.

Next, they entered a hut where they watched a fascinating colony of naked mole rates in their underground burrows from a glass observation area, whom they compared Jason to.

They then continued into an aviary filled with many species of rare African birds such as African pygmy geese, great blue turacos and beared barbets. The females all cooed at the beautiful birds as they watched them fly freely about, while others were ground-dwelling ones that roamed freely on the floor of the aviary.

As they ambled along the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail, they didn't miss the hippos or Chad's that Troy just had to point out, causing Chad to glare as he started advancing on his best friend, who got the hint and started running away from him while the rest of their group either took pictures or made videos as they laughed before they turned their attention towards the "Chad's" and took pictures of them.

Finally, they decided, by the insistence of Gabriella, that they needed to save Troy.  
As they searched for the two in question, they stopped to take pictures of the Meerkats before continuing on to find and view one of the major highlights of the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail that came at the end of the trail: an encounter with a troop of Lowland gorillas…who they found staring down and scaring Troy and Chad who were face to face with them behind the glass.

Taking pictures of the guys with their wide eyes and scared expressions, they all snickered before they walked over to them and as Taylor and Gabriella both gently set a hand on Troy and Chad's shoulders, they watched along with everyone else, as the two NBA stars jumped sky high into the air with a scream, causing them all to look at each other before bursting out laughing while the two just glared at them.

After visiting Rafiki's Planet Watch, they visited the Asia section where they watched amazing birds that enthralled them with incredible flights in the Flights of Wonder attraction before doing more walking during the Maharajah Jungle Trek where they saw giant fruit bats (which gave the girls a scare even though they were expecting it) birds, tapirs, Komoda dragons (which the guys got a real kick out of), and tigers which the girls just had to coo at for the longest time.

Finally, they prepared to get soaked as they waited in line for their one of their top 3 favorite rides – Expedition Everest being their all time favorite followed by this ride, Kali River Rapids, and then the Kilimanjaro Safaris – and as they waited the girls all shed off their outside cloths while the guys shed their shirts and whatever else so they were just in their swimming trunks.

As Gabriella revealed her white and blue Hollister Co. (HCO) white cupped string bikini top that had colorful logo graphics on the strings of it and the bottom of the bikini top was blue, and her Malibu dark brown HCO string bikini bottoms, both showing off her beautiful and goddess-like body perfectly, causing guys that noticed to wolf whistle and stare at her with lustful eyes.

Gabriella's fiancée seeing this, softly pulled her so, her back was against his chest before he titled her head to the side and leaned down to place a passionate kiss on her lips. Moaning into the kiss and accepting his tongue into her mouth, she turned in his arms as they waited for the group of people in raft to get out so, they could get in.

"Come on lovebirds, get in here," Chad told his little "sister" and his best friend, seeing as the Wildcats were going to sit in one raft together while the parents filled into other rafts with the SS Agents.

Smiling, the two slowly pulled apart and whispered an 'I love you' before they slipped into the raft between Sharpay and Chad, ready to get completely soak and all the while, having fun while getting soaked.

"There's the jasmine that we smelt the first time we rode this," Martha stated as their raft began its 90-foot ascent past picturesque, lush jungle and jasmine-scented mists.

Before anyone could reply, they all screamed in joy as the raft dropped into gushing geysers and drifted under a refreshing waterfall making them all look like drowned rats. Remembering Chad's last experience with going under the waterfalls on the ride, they all turned to look at him and they weren't let down when they saw Chad's fro and how it looked like a mop or a plate of spaghetti that sat on top of his head while he pouted, but laughed with them also – even posing for a few pictures that they were taking.

After passing through the horrible scene of hazardous debris left behind by illegal loggers' litter in the riverbanks and past a few infernos, the raft sailed down a 30-foot waterfall and as it floated under the bridge they could hear their parents, especially the moms, scream as their rafts went down the waterfall, which left them with not noticing the smiling faces that were looking down from the bridge knowing what was coming up at the end of the ride, seeing as how they just got off.

Knowing they were coming towards the end of the ride and also their favorite part of the ride, they didn't have to read the warning signs saying that they were gonna get even more soaked than they already were as they dropped down one final waterfall while sprays came out and helped the waterfall soak them.

Getting off of the ride, they all dried off, got drinks and took pictures as they waited for the parents before they all headed for their all time favorite and the last ride of the day which was Expedition Everest – Legend of the Forbidden Mountain.

"I love you," Troy told his fiancée as he pulled her a little tighter to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a smile as he kept his Ray Ban aviators over his beautiful blues.

"I love it when you say that without no reason," Gabriella told him with a soft smile before placing a soft kiss on his cheek and saying her own 'I love you' before she set her head on his shoulder. Seeing the view, she smiled as her mind didn't seem to let her down from the last time she remembered the view.

Surprisingly she was able to keep her head on Troy's shoulder as everyone screamed when the train plunged into complete darkness before finally after three seconds, they returned to the light and saw that the roller coaster tracks were twisted into a dead end, and this time they didn't scream 'oh, no, we're all gonna die' seeing as they knew what to expect, but nonetheless they still screamed as the wind howled while the train fell backwards into complete darkness again. As the train went on nail-biting hairpin turns, they all felt their bodies moving forward and down with sudden drops on the mountain slopes with the train, on a race to escape the icy domain, just like they remembered.

Even though they knew it was coming, they all screamed as the Yeti jumped out in front of them, claws shining with the little light that was showing and mad yelling as ice hung from his dark fur while his red eyes glowed.

**TBC…**

_**Well, I'm sorry to end it just like that, but I really didn't know how else to end it so, hopefully I'll be able to end the next one better. I love you guys don't forget to review! Thanks, guys! **_

_**This is the person with the thunderstorms signing out…**_

_**XOXO**_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	13. WDW's Blizzard Beach Water Park

**Chapter started: April 22, 2010**

**Chapter finished: April 22, 2010.**

**=ANFF: la Casa Encuentra al Ratón=**

**-Chapter 10: Walt Disney World's Blizzard Beach-**

**(April 2010. – Orlando, Florida)**

"'Walt Disney World's Blizzard Beach or WDW's Blizzard Beach is a water park, actually it's one of two water parks in the Walt Disney World Resort, and it features the world's tallest and fastest free-falling waterslides, as well as slides and rides for the whole family – like a kid-sized, snow-castle fountain play area with scaled-down versions of the more thrilling attractions.

The story behind Disney's Blizzard Beach begins with a freak snow storm that blanketed Florida, yes really! Within the blink of a snowflake-tipped eye, a ski resort sprang up with slalom courses, toboggan slides and iceberg walkways. Then, just as quickly as the snow had appeared coating everything in a blanket of white, the weather shifted back to hot. The whole resort started to melt. What to do?

Well, an enterprising alligator saw an opportunity! Clad in a scarf and hat, the Ice Gator slid down the snow-less ski jump, shouting 'Yahoooo!' all the way. With a big splash he landed in a pool of melted snow below the mountain. It was at this moment the slushy; slippery slopes became an exhilarating Water Park with a ski theme.'"

"Oh my gosh! He can actually read ladies and gentlemen. Chad Nicholas Danforth, lunkhead basketball man extraordinaire as Taylor puts it, knows how to read! It's a miracle, alert the press so, we can make tomorrow's morning headline news!" Sharpay exclaimed as they all sat down for a private breakfast in one of the ballroom like rooms that was cleared especially for them and only for them as long as they stayed at Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge. As everyone heard the blonde say this they all burst out into fits of hysterical eye watering, gut hurting laughs that almost brought them rolling around on the ground while Chad just glared at all of them, but mostly Sharpay, who was giving him her infamous East High Ice Queen Bitch Glare.

They all laughed even harder at the comment that Jason made, clueless as ever, "By the way, Man, that was a great tale about the beach that you came up with! I wish I had your story telling skills."

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed towards the clueless young man, shaking his head at him before banging his head off of the table.

"What'd I say?" Jason asked him before asking the question again followed by a statement, "What'd I say? Dude, you've got me so confused."

"Jason, Sweetie, you're always confused and clueless," Kelly Cross told her son, who just looked his mom in confusion causing all of them to laugh even harder if even possible!

Soon later, all the laughter died down or at least some of it did as their breakfasts were served along with their drinks of either some kind of juice, hot chocolate, coffee, milk or tea. So as they all sat and ate their breakfast while occasionally taking sips of their drinks, Gabriella's one male body guard, Brett, the one that she was closest too and who was also the one who had adopted her as his little sister said, "Well, this is definitely by far the best morning I've ever had. Who would ever know that sarcastic comments, jokes, cluelessness and laughter would be a good treat for such an early time as nine in the morning?"

"I didn't," Jason and Chad said together before they also said as everyone started to laugh again, "What, I didn't?"

"Dudes, the phrase or sentence that you thought was a real question was a rhetorical question," Zeke told them, trying not to snicker at them even more if possible.

"Wow, guys, just wow," Kelsi commented causing some of them to laugh even more.

Soon later and a bunch of laughter later, everyone thanked the staff, like always, before they all gathered their things and headed towards the bullet proof SUV's that were their rides during their stay in the 27th state that was admitted into the United States of America.

As they walked out of the ballroom and into the lobby, heading for the main doors to where the SUV's awaited them, a group of kids came up asking for Troy's, Chad's, Gabriella's, Sharpay's, and Ryan's autograph – Troy and Chad because of them being pro-basketball players and Gabriella and Sharpay because of them being America's Sweetheart and America's Sparkle, the President's and the Vice President's daughters (and Ryan being the Vice President's son).

"You sure you don't mind?" One of the moms from the group of kids and adults asked the group of five, who had happily obliged to pose for a photo with the group of kids.

"No, not at all," Gabriella honestly replied back as she stood up to her full height, holding a little boy on her hip while Sharpay did the same to a blonde little girl and the boys who had the other two boys and girls were bent down on their knees so, they were at the same level as the kids not being held.

"I love how they always happily oblige to take photos and give autographs for fans," Martha stated out loud with a proud smile.

"I do too," Kelsi and Taylor agreed, both of them smiling also.

"It's because Gabriella's never had the heart to reject someone that didn't deserve it, especially little kids, plus she's a sucker for little kids. She'll make a great mom one day," Inez told the group and as she said the last part, her brown eyes connected with the blue eyes of Lucille as they both wore bright, hopeful smiles with the same looks in their eyes that were also filled with a bright, shining hope.

"Whoa, slow down okay! Let's just make sure they finish college and Gabriella gets a stable job. And then maybe after they're a few years into their marriage, where they'll be able and comfortable to take care of babies, then you two can talk about that stuff, but for right now either talk about it with me not there," Greg said.

"Or me there," Jack added.

"…or Jack there, or don't talk about it until after the wedding and they graduate college, okay?" Greg asked the two mothers.

"Gregory Anthony Montez, how dare you tell me that when you, Y-O-U, mister," Inez said, spelling out the word 'you'.

"And you, Jackson Andrew Bolton," Lucille added.

"Both talk about how you're gonna do this and that when they start giving you grand kids so, you have absolutely no right to ban our talking about our future grandbabies with or around you, when you both do it with or around us," Inez told them.

"And we don't tell you guys to stop it so, you definitely shouldn't be telling us to stop it," Lucille told him.

"I swear sometimes, you are unbelievable Gregory Anthony," Inez told her husband with a shake of her head; her long and dark cascading curls bouncing with every shake from side to side of her head.

"You too, Jackson Andrew," Lucille said, agreeing with Inez, both just totally and utterly disbelieving of their husbands while Jack and Greg just sat there, opening and closing their mouths like fish out of water.

"Wow, Brie, who knew our dad's, could become speechless," Troy said to his fiancée noticing the predicaments that their dad's were in.

"Well, Troy, don't' forget Greg was also speechless about how both you and Chad both got onto the Lakers having it be your first time in the NBA Draft, not to mention the time you came to Greg first about wanting to marry Gabi, or when somebody else had taken the words out of his very own brain and mouth," Inez reminded the young NBA star for the LA Lakers.

"True," Troy replied before laughing right along with everyone else while Greg just glared at all of them.

After the President and the First Lady were in their designated bullet proof SUV, Vance and Derby soon followed with their SS Agents surrounding them to keep them safe, and after the Vice President and his wife were safely inside the President's SUV, the twins with their significant other slowly and carefully head towards their SUV with their SS Agents surrounding the four as well.

"Snowflake and Laker are in safely," Gabriella and Troy heard Brett say after getting into the passenger seat of the SUV with Josh, another one of Gabriella's SS Agents, getting into the driver's seat while Gabriella female SS Agent sat in the back with Troy and Gabriella, and at Gabriella's other side, seeing as Troy was on her other side.

"You guys okay?" Roxy asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Gabriella reassured the woman with a soft smile.

"Okay, good," Roxy replied with a smile before she moved her black sunglasses down to cover her eyes.

"By the way, I love how Daddy told you guys to think of this trip as your guys' vacation so, dress like you would if you were on vacation because I've gotta say, I've been loving yesterday's and even today's outfits," Gabriella informed her SS Agent and Roxy laughed a little bit and smiled at her, knowing that it was an honest complement.

_**(WDW's Blizzard Beach)**_

"Wow, this place is actually pretty, sweet! Why didn't we come here last year?" Chad asked the group as they entered the park and stopped to look around at the scenery.

"Because we could only stay three days because it was only my first couple of months in office and I still had a lot to do, which is why we could only hit Disney's Animal Kingdom so, seeing as we have about two weeks or depending on my work load when I call the White House, we might be able to stay two and half weeks. Anyways, think of it this way, this year we have a chance to hit all of them before everyone goes home," Greg replied and everyone knew he was right.

Soon later, they all agreed to take the Chairlift up to the top of Mount Gushmore so, walking towards the entrance to the ride after putting the things like an extra change of clothes, in their rented lockers, they all picked up something to drink by the food and beverage shack, Avalunch, so they didn't get dehydrated as they had fun in the park.

"I'll see you at the top okay, Baby?" Troy told his fiancée after everyone agreed to go up in groups by families and seeing as the Montez's were going up first, well after the first group of SS Agents went up then they would follow by another one or two chairs with SS Agents in it before they all went up.

"Okay, Wildcat," Gabriella replied before their lips met in a soft kiss and as she pulled away from the kiss she whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you," Troy replied before placing another kiss on her lips and then on her forehead before letting her go so she could go stand with her parents, who were waiting patiently for her to join them in the front of the line.

"Is it so bad to ride up to the top with your parents?" Jack asked his son as he and Lucille went to stand in line with him behind the Evans', who were going up after the Montez's.

"Nah," Troy told his dad with a gentle smile.

"Good," Jack told his son with a smile before they both posed for a picture for Lucille.

Once everyone was to the top of the mountain, they all decided to go down the group of slides classified as "the Green Slopes" which was also the color of the four slides in that category, so, the first Green Slope they decided to hit was the one called "Slush Gusher".

"Scared Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked her best friend, who was standing up in the very front of the Fast Pass line with Troy behind her as they all waited and wanted to go down the 90-foot-tall, 250-foot-long snow-banked mountain gully body slide attraction that reached up to the speeds of 35 miles per hour.

"Are you kidding? Her scared? No way," Chad said, overhearing their conversation causing everyone to laugh at how Gabriella smiled widely.

"Yeah, Baby, you're looking at Mr. and Mrs. Daredevil remember?" Zeke reminded his girlfriend of the nicknames the group had named Troy and Gabriella after they had all road all of the scariest roller coasters when they all went to Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio for the first part of their Senior Trip, seeing as the second part of their Senior Trip was held in Paris, France.

"True," Sharpay said with a smile causing them all to laugh hysterically, seeing as she said it as if having an epiphany.

"Wow, Shar, just wow," Ryan told his sister.

"Oh shut it, Ryan!" Sharpay told her twin before she turned to Gabriella and informed her, "By the way Brie-Ella, I love the bikini!"

Gabriella smiled and looked down at her bikini that was a black with different brightly colored polka dots on the reversible sliding halter top that offered two sides of cuteness: snazzy stripes or colorful dots, and then her solid bright pink low-rise lowrider bikini bottoms. Smiling at her best friend, she said, "Thanks Shar-Bear! Love yours too, even though you're wearing the stripes side of my bikini top with your bright pink bottoms."

"What can I say? We think alike," Sharpay told Gabriella, both of them smiling and giggling.

"Okay, who's first?" The person running the ride asked and seeing Gabriella standing up in the very front of the line and said, "I take it you're first. You ready?"

"Sure am!" Gabriella told the guy.

"Okay well, sit down and lay back and once I give you the go, you can use your hands to push yourself to get you going. Once you feel yourself going down the launch ramp, cross your arms over your chest again so that each hand is holding a shoulder, like making an 'x' across your chest," the guy told her and she did as she was told and before she went he said, "And a little tip, 'air time' can be achieved on this so if you want to reach maximum air, raise your crossed-legs just before you reach the second hump and keep straight. Got it?"

"Got it," Gabriella replied before telling the others that she would meet them down there before she got the go and off and away she was in no less than a second later.

"Sweetness," the guys said as soon as they saw how fast Gabriella went down the slide and reached the end of it after remembering the little trip the ride conductor told her.

"Definitely," Troy told them before he sat down in the water and then told them, "See you guys at the end!"

"Have fun, dude!" Chad told his best friend even though he probably didn't catch it, seeing that as soon as he got the go he was gone, just like his fiancée was.

Soon later, they all had got off the rides and took some group (the whole group, a female group, and a male group), family, couple, and single pictures before they headed over to the next Green Slope that was called "Summit Plummet" which was the star attraction of the park. The Summit Plummet was a 120-foot-tall and 60 mile per hour slide – the second tallest and fastest free fall slide in the whole entire world!

After the Summit Plummet, they all headed to the last Green Slope ride which was the Teamboat Springs which was the world's longest "family white-water raft ride" at 1,400 feet long. The attraction would send them down a twisting series of rushing waterfalls and more, which as the Wildcats and family all hopped into the large blue rubber rafts – in raft number one it was the Montez's, Bolton's, and some SS Agents; in raft number 2 it was the Evans', Baylor's, and SS Agents; in raft number three it was the Danforth's, McKessie's, and the Cox's, and in raft number four it was the Nielsen's and the Cross's – and they all made sure to have their waterproof digital cameras which were a gift from the President and soon later each raft left two minutes in between them.

"**OH MY GOSH,"** Gabriella squealed as their fast moving raft splashed water into the raft, getting her and her dad soaked.

"Ha-ha," Troy told his girlfriend and seeing her tongue poke out at him, he said, "Very mature, Brie."

"I know," Gabriella said with a smirk at what she caught coming up behind Troy and her, seeing as they were sitting by each other so the seating order would go: Jack, Lucille, Troy, Gabriella, Greg, and Inez.

"What's that smirk ab…oh, shit!" Troy started to ask, but stopped just as one of the sprinklers hit him, his mom, and his dad.

Lucille hearing her son's exclamation, hit him on the back of his wet head and gave him a pointed look and said, "Troy Alexander Bolton, language."

"Ha-ha, right back at you, Babe," Gabriella told her boyfriend with a smirk and then seeing his own tongue poke out, she said, "Very mature, Wildcat."

"You two, I sw…,"Inez started to say before she was cut off because of her squeal of shock as their whole tube went underneath a waterfall.

"Okay, that really felt good," Gabriella commented with a smile as she moved some wet hair from her eyes before giggling like a little kid as they went through another one.

"It sure does," Jack agreed as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"**HI, BRIE-ELLA!"** Gabriella heard Sharpay yell.

Turning her head to look behind Jack and Lucy, she saw that the Evans' and Baylor's were two minutes behind them and with a smile she yelled, **"HI, SHAR-BEAR! I LOVE YOU!"**

"**I LOVE YOU TOO!"** Sharpay yelled back before she screamed when an unexpected sprinkler hit their tube.

"Hey, Brie," Troy said, tapping his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, Wildcat," Gabriella replied as she tapped his shoulder causing the parents and Troy to laugh along with her.

"I love you more than she does," Troy whispered as he set their foreheads on top of each other's and smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss.

"Well, I love you too, a whole bunch," Gabriella replied after she pulled back from their kiss before they kissed again, not even caring that they were getting soaked while going under a waterfall and not caring that it tried to break them apart from their kiss.

They also didn't notice their mom's take a picture of the two before and after the waterfall got involved. Soon later, the young couple pulled apart before they all huddled together and took a group shot before a family shot and a couple shot before they got out of their inner tube and waited for the others, knowing that it might be eight to ten minutes for the rest of the group to reach them because between each inner tubes was a two minute gap.

**TBC…**

I kinda thought this would be a good note to leave off on, especially now that I'm having an HSM marathon, right now it's the concert edition and then I'll watch HSM2 and HSM3 so, I kinda went in my favorite best backwards (it originally goes HSM3, HSM4, HSM and the HSM concert tie for third)…Well, I'm gonna go because I'm gonna "Push It to the Limit" because I'm in it to win it. Hehe…

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	14. WDW's Hollywood Studios

Chapter started: May 8, 2010.

Chapter finished: May 12, 2010.

Author's Note: Ten down, four to go, yep that's right this will have fourteen chapters with…a couple surprises also. Anyways, here's another with the gang enjoying the wonders and wishes that happen at WDW Resort. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&R!

XOXO,

Jaybaybay.

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Chapter 11: Walt Disney World's Hollywood Studios-**_

_**(April 2010.)**_

Dressed in a frayed dark wash and printed paint accented Splatter Paint Denim (mini) Skirt from Aero with a navy and white striped rib-knit Striped Logo Henley Tank that had the Aéropostale logo written in metallic silver on the side, and a pair of white ankle socks sat on her feet, underneath her pair of navy and white Women's LKS Collage Munich Lowrise (lace free) shoes from Ed Hardy; America's Sweetheart put her hair up into a high bun with a white leather headband before slipping in a pair of sterling silver Tiffany and Co hoop earrings in her pierced ears followed by putting her T necklace on around her neck, and then picking up her engagement ring and slipping it back to its rightful position on her left ring finger before topping her look off with her white leather banned Chanel (CC) diamond encrusted watch that she put on her left wrist.

After making sure her smoky makeup, clear lip gloss, and perfume were on and perfect, she grabbed her navy Aero 1987 logo tote and Ray Ban aviators before she walked out of her suite and down to the lobby where everyone was waiting for her and Sharpay, who she had met up with on the way down to the lobby.

Once everyone was in the lobby, they all piled into the SUV's that would take them to Disney's Hollywood Studios, another theme park inside of the Walt Disney World Resort.

**(WDW's Hollywood Studios)**

As they got their bags checked by the park security, Gabriella smiled and leaned her head back onto her NBA star's shoulder, placing a soft kiss on his neck causing him to moan a little and her to giggle.

After they were allowed to get inside the park, they smiled at each other before kissing each other passionately. Pulling back for air, they rested their forehead on each other's and smiled while whispering soft words of promises, love, desire, and friendship while their family looked on at them from either their spots in line getting their bags checked, or from their spot a foot away from the so in-love couple.

"Alright, you two, what's up?" Chad asked his little "sister" and big "brother, curiously and voicing the thought that they all had in their minds.

"Yeah because you two look like you're seeing each other for the first time," Sharpay added in, but smiled nonetheless having always loved watching the love between the two grow stronger and deeper each and every second that passed by in the world of Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Marie Montez.

Gabriella and Troy just laughed a little bit before shrugging their shoulders and heading off to find a bathroom and a place where they could get a map and some drinks, while the gang all just looked at each other confused, all wanting to honestly and truthfully know what had really happened back there.

So, in a huff, they all were on a mission to get it out of the two lovebirds, who had stopped for a brief moment to take a picture of Hollywood Studios world renowned iconic symbol, The Sorcerer's Hat – a stylized version of the magical one from the film _Fantasia_.

After they all tried their hand at The American Idol Experience, watching a 3-D audio presentation starring comedian Drew Carey called Sounds Dangerous!, and visiting the A.T.A.S Hall of Fame Plaza, they all soon enjoyed a riding a motion simulator called Star Tours, a ride set in the Star Wars universe; before they enjoyed the live-action Indian Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!, a reenactment of various scenes from the Indian Jones movie title "Indian Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark".

Still, after all of those action filled things, they couldn't get an answer from the in-love couple, who just reminded quiet, only breaking their no talking habit to talk to each other or thank people who worked at the park.

After watching the newly added 2005 show called Lights, Motors, Action! Extreme Stunt Show in the Streets of America section of the theme park, they entered an area called Animation Courtyard which was marked by a square "studio arch," looking much like how a real Hollywood studio lot entrance would be marked, and also home to a number of attractions based on Disney characters of yesterday, today and tomorrow; they group followed the two to an attraction that examined the development process of an animated character, The Magic of Disney Animation was it's name.

There they had fun doing the interactive games and exhibits, and also had fun having meet-and-greet areas where they met both Disney and Pixar characters. Entering Mickey Avenue, a sub-section of Animation Courtyard, they walked through one of the two walk-through exhibits, which was called Walt Disney: One Man's Dream.

Inside the attraction that featured memorabilia from the Disney archives that had never been seen before, they all took pictures of the show artifacts from Walt Disney's life and from the history of the company he founded from his birthday in 1901, through the company's vision of the future. In addition, the attraction showed them a short film of Walt Disney's life that allowed them to explore the extraordinary hardships her overcame, as well as previously unseen footage, including one in particular – him talking about his world renown and his all time famous creation that wouldn't soon be forgotten – ever –, Mickey Mouse.

"Oh wow! Wildcat, look at these," Gabriella said to her fiancé, who smiled and turned his attention to whatever it was that held his extraordinary woman's attention.

"Wow, now those are some pretty wicked artifact displays," Troy told his fiancée, agreeing with her as they browsed at the artifacts: A model of Main Street, U.S.A. from Disneyland, the Oscars ( one regular sized one and seven dwarf-sized ones) that the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs had won, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, a model of the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror ride, and a model of Disney's California Adventure.

After entering the Courtyard section and watching the Playhouse Disney Live on Stage! show, they had watched the Voyage of the Little Mermaid show across the plaza, that used glow-in-dark puppets, lasers, music, human actors and water effects to re-create favorite scenes and songs from the animated Little Mermaid film; so after exiting the group watched as they saw Troy mumble something off to the side, hoping that his fiancé didn't hear, but unfortunately she did and so they all watched as she loudly exclaimed his whole name, his eyes go wide, and then her starting to chase him around the theme park, hot on his heels.

As they entered Sunset Boulevard, the gang were still trying to get Gabriella and Troy to talk to them, but realized that they must have well just give up because as soon as the two saw The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror and the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith, they were taking turns dragging each other towards the coaster and then the tower.

After winding through a shaded outdoor queue, they entered the offices and recording studios of record label G-Force Records, who lobby was decorated with posters of real acts signed to labels owned by The Walt Disney Company.

Next, they were led into a room looking into the recording studio, where the five members of Aerosmith were shown finishing a recording session. The group's manager, portrayed by Illeana Douglas, entered and informed them that they're late for a concert. Lead singer Steven Tyler expressed regret at being forced to leave the band's fans and requests backstage passes for their entire group before the band departed by limousine to "the Forum". Aerosmith's manager then summoned up a "super-stretch" limo, to carry them to the concert before directing them outside.

After exiting the recording studio and passing through an alley into a parking garage, owned by "Lock 'n' Roll Parking Systems", they began their wait in line and from the line they could see the ride's launch and their sharp-eyes could spot the curtains above 'apartment windows', sway from the 'force', caused by the launch.

After the Wildcats loaded, the "limo" stopped at the entrance to a tunnel and they heard music playing and saw an overhead variable message sign displaying a series of several different messages until countdown.

After countdown, the car then shot into the dark tunnel at 57 miles per hour while a souvenir photo was being taken, before the coaster went through three inversions, two of which were roll-overs and one of which was a corkscrew on a winding track, intended to represent various Los Angeles Area Freeways that the Wildcats (Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Martha, Jason and Kelsi) were filimar with like: Interstate 5, Interstate 10 and U.S. Route 101, as the signs evidently pointed out at periodical times in the ride, on the side of the coaster. Finally, their ride ended with the "limo" arriving at Aerosmith's concert backstage, letting guests off onto the red carpet.

Getting onto the last ride, the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror, the wildcats were greeted by Rod Serling as he said as soon as the elevator doors closed, "You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your very own episode of _The Twilight Zone_."

After the elevator rose for a few seconds, it came to its first stop. The doors then opened to reveal a long, dimly-lit corridor with a single window at the opposite end. Outside of the window, a violent thunderstorm raged on as lightning flashed while in front of them ghostly images of the five doomed guests from 1939 appear for a moment scaring them, before vanishing in a burst of electricity.

And to their shock, the corridor disappeared, but the window remained and morphed into a creepier black-and-white version and shattered in the now star-filled hallway before the elevator doors closed and the car continued its ascent.

They then heard Serling's voice say, "One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time, it's opening for _you_."

The elevator then stopped once more, and the doors opened to what at first looked like a maintenance room, but slowly it morphed into an endless field of stars. The elevator car emerged horizontally from the lift shaft before entering a section of the ride called The Fifth Dimension, which was a bizarre collection of sights, sounds, and starfields, once again in the style of the television show's opening sequence while a rendition of _The Twilight Zone_ opening sequence playing throughout.

The scene ended as the elevator reached another star field which split and opened much like the elevator doors, before it entered into another vertical shaft as Serling's voice is heard again, saying, "You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror!"

On the last word, they all yelled as the elevator started its drop sequence by the elevator being pulled downwards causing all of them to rise off their seats, only being held down by a seat-belt. At least once during the drop sequence, the wide elevator doors in front of them opened to reveal a view of the park from a height of about 170 feet sky high!

After the series of drops had been made, the second corridor returned to the basement is as the opening for the third season of the Twilight Zone. Then Rod Sterling's voice says, "A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word of warning; something you won't find in any guidebook. The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling. Or you may find yourself a permanent resident of…The Twilight Zone."

And with that being said, their vehicle returned to the basement of the decrepit Hollywood Tower Hotel allowing them to exit the elevator and towards the gift shop where they could purchase photos from the rides minus the ones they took.

_There she was the love of his life dressed in a beautiful white, soft poly charmeuse, elegant gown that had defining lines of rhinestones around the bust, waist, and hip that went beautifully with the long, flare skirt especially made for her by Scala USA and Alfred Angelo; a pair of custom made silver, rhinestone Jimmy Choo shoes, a T necklace, a beautiful open lattice diamond 25.84 carat platinum silver bracelet from Harry Winston that sat on her left wrist, a pair of beautiful diamond emerald-cut stud earrings from Harry Winston in her ears, her make-up done in smoky shades around the eyes with simple red lip gloss with her hair down in her beautiful waves topping it all off; as she slowly walked towards him, and at the exact moment, Troy Bolton knew that Gabriella Montez was worthy of someone so much more, but he knew in her eyes that he was more than what she deserved – which he would never agree too – but, nonetheless it didn't ever stop him from looking at her and wondering why she chose him out of all the men at East High. _

"_Troy,"_ he heard his girlfriend say as he stayed in his memory or so he thought until she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, snapping him out of his memory – pun intended.

"Huh?" He asked, locking his eyes with those of his fiancee's.

"Where were you just a minute ago? Is everything okay, Wildcat?" Gabriella asked him with concern showing in her beautiful browns.

"I was just thinking about how breathtaking you looked on the night of Senior Prom as you walked down the stairs of my parents house towards me," Troy told her with a soft smile after placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"And?"

"And still to this day, like back then, I wonder why in the hell you chose me out of all of the people in the world," Troy told her as he cupped her cheek as they sat in the SUV on the way back to their hotel after a fun filled day of fun and excitement.

"Eight billion people in the world, and I only want you," Gabriella whispered back with a soft smile as she too cupped his cheek before their lips met in a sweet and simple passionate kiss filled with love and promises…

**TBC…**

_**Well, there you guys have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it was short. Hopefully I'll be able to get a couple or at least one chapter done this weekend, but then again its Prom weekend for me as a Soph. so I guess we'll just see, huh? Well, I'm gonna go start another one. Peace, my loves.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jaybaybay. **_


	15. WDW's Typhoon Lagoon Water Park

_**Chapter started: May 12, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: May 13, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one. Eleven down, three to go! Well, this one actually might turn out really short too and if it does I am truly sorry, but I'll try to my best at least to make it a little bit longer than the last, but no promises.

XOXO,

Jess.

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Chapter 12: Walt Disney World's Typhoon Lagoon-**_

_**(April 2010)**_

"According to Disney legend, Disney's Typhoon Lagoon Water Park, one of two Water Parks in Walt Disney World Resort, was created in the wake of the storm-of-storms. During the meteorological disturbance, surfboards were hurled into palm trees and boats were tossed through thatched roofs of beach houses…and onto mountains.

A hapless shrimp boat, Miss Tilly, journeying from Safen Sound, Florida, found itself swept up by the twisting tides of the fierce typhoon. The storm's force propelled the boat onto the peak of the volcanic mountain, Mount Mayday.

To this day Miss Tilly, the shrmp boat, still sits – impaled and precariously perched. Every half hour, the boat's whistle blows and the volcano attempts to dislodge its burden by bursting, causing an enormous geyser of water to shoot skyward.

After the storm swept out to sea, the Disney legend concludes, Mount Mayday became the source for many waterslides. Surrounding the mountain, a 56-acre topsy-turvy tropical paradise was formed – full of waterways, rivers, rapids and slides: a sun drenched Water Park."

"You're intelligence scares me sometimes," Troy told his girlfriend with a shake of his head.

"Troy, Sweetie, look at the itinerary provided by the hotel," Lucille told her son with a laugh while the others tried to hold in their snickers.

Troy did as his mother advised and looked down, and sure enough, there was their information so, turning to his fiancée he playfully glared at her and said, "Cute."

"I know, you tell me all of the time," Gabriella told him with a giggle and smirk.

"Now, get it straight, I call you more than cute; I call you beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking, amazing, sweet, caring, a Goddess, my own personal angel, and most importantly, mine," Troy told her as he cupped her cheeks and rubbed his thumbs over them before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

As they pulled apart at the other females' 'aw-s', they both smiled as 98 Degrees' song "My Everything" began to play through the SUV's sound system so, with a smile Troy kept his eyes locked his Gabriella's and his forehead on hers as he gently began to sing to her:

_**The loneliness of nights alone**_

_**The search for strength to carry on**_

_**My every hope has seemed to die**_

_**My eyes had no more tears to cry**_

_**Then like the sun shining up above**_

_**You surrounded me with your endless love**_

_**Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me**_

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing your love won't bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I've ever known **_

_**Your spirit pulls me through **_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray**_

_**On bended knee**_

_**That you will always be**_

_**My everything**_

_**Now all my hopes and all my dreams are suddenly reality**_

_**You've opened up my heart to feel a kind of love that's truly real**_

_**A guiding light that'll never fade**_

_**There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade**_

_**For the love you give it won't let go**_

_**I hope you'll always know**_

_**You are my everything**_

_**Nothing your love won't bring**_

_**My life is yours alone**_

_**The only love I've ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through**_

_**When nothing else will do**_

_**Every night I pray**_

_**On bended knee**_

_**That you will always be**_

_**My everything**_

_**You're the breath of life in me**_

_**The only one that sets me free**_

_**And you have made my soul complete**_

_**For all time (for all time)**_

_**You are my everything (you are my everything)**_

_**Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)**_

_**My life is yours alone (alone)**_

_**The only love I've ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)**_

_**When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)**_

_**Every night I pray (I pray)**_

_**On bended knee (on my knee)**_

_**That you will always be**_

_**Be my everything**_

_**You are my everything (you are my everything)**_

_**Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)**_

_**My life is yours alone (alone)**_

_**The only love I've ever known**_

_**Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)**_

_**When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)**_

_**Every night I pray (I pray)**_

_**On bended knee (on my knee)**_

_**That you will always be**_

_**Be my everything**_

_**Every night I pray**_

_**Down on bended knee**_

_**That you will always be**_

_**My everything**_

_**Oh my everything/**_

"_Always,"_ Troy and Gabriella both whispered together with soft smile before they connected their lips in another kiss, not even noticing the digital cameras trained on them and either taking pictures of them or making a video of their romantic moment.

_**(WDW's Disney Typhoon Lagoon)**_

"Hey, Brie-Ella?" Sharpay, dressed in a cute bright pink hibiscus 'exploded check' two piece, triangle string bikini from Burberry, asked her best friend as they stood in line for Humunga Kowabunga, a three enclosed "speed slide" flume that hurtled its riders downward five stories in seconds.

"Yeah, Shar-Bear?" Gabriella replied to her best friend as she continued to lean her back against Troy's chest with her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

"Is that your new Juicy string bikini?" Sharpay asked her best friend referring to the cute black, white, grey, and silver floral mod-print 'Capri' string bikini that had a flattering V neckline, and Juicy Couture's logo charm detail to it; that Gabriella was wearing.

"Mhm," Gabriella replied before she placed a kiss in the crook of Troy's neck causing him to let out a soft moan that only she could hear, or so they both hoped.

"I love it, it's so adorable on you," Sharpay told her with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Zeke's waist before laying her head on his chest after they moved up in the Quick Pass line that their group was in.

"Thanks, yours is too," Gabriella softly replied back, flashing her best friend a smile before the four all claimed into a tube while Brett got into the last one. Smiling, Gabriella gave them a 'see you at the bottom' wink before she giggled and then yelled excitingly as she slide down the tube, going really fast. Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, and Brett all laughed with the others and shook their heads at the brunette before they all soon followed, meeting her down below, in the slides' pool-like end.

Three body slides, one family raft ride, and two tube slide flumes later, the Wildcats were all found walking through a cave walkway through Mt. Mayday in what was called the Forgotten Grotto.

"Hold it you two, stop right there," Inez told her kids causing both Troy and Gabriella to turn and look at her confused as to why they stopped while walking across the slope of Mt. Mayday that had small waterfalls.

"We want pictures of you two in front of the waterfalls and underneath the waterfalls," Lucille explained to the two, who both smiled at their moms before they went and did as they were told, posing for pictures in front of, in, and underneath the waterfalls.

"These so should be sent out with the wedding announcements, don't you think?" Lucille asked Inez.

"Uh huh," Inez replied before asking the others if they agreed while Troy and Gabriella took pictures of their own of them by the breathtaking waterfall.

"Well, now that's settled, we just need to get their approval so, what do you two thi…hey where'd they go?" Greg asked as he looked around for his beloved daughter and future NBA star son-in-law.

"I have no clue," Inez said before she suggested that they all go find them and so, then together what was left of the Wildcats set out to find the two people that held their large family together.

"Okay, this is useless, we're never gonna find them, we've looked almost everywhere," Chad said as they all plopped down on the lounge chairs that were facing the Surf Pool.

"Hey Greg, why don't you just call Brett's cell phone and see where Troy and Gabi are at because he's bound to know where they are; he never lets Gabi out of his sight for long unless my son has something to do with it," Jack suggested, now wondering why they all didn't think of it earlier.

"Good thinking," Greg told him before he did just that and soon later, he was off of his cell and informed the group, "They just got done with Shark Reef and are heading over to Castaway Creek. You guys want to go meet them or stay here and swim?"

"How about for once, we just leave them alone and let them do their own thing while we do ours?" Chad suggested, surprising everything.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the guy who likes to ruin all of their alone/romantic time together?" Taylor asked before she put her hand against Chad's forehead and then said, "Nope, no fever so, you're not sick."

"Nah, I'm just tired…and I really, really want to swim. Come one please, oh pretty please?" Chad asked, begging the group, who all just looked at each other before laughing whole heartedly.

**TBC…**

_**Well, there you guys have it. I hope you enjoyed it and seeing as this one's done, I'm gonna start on the next one. Peace my loves.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**END OF STORY COUNTDOWN:** Two chapters left!

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	16. WDW's Epcot

_**Chapter started: May 13, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: May 14, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's the next one. I hope you guys enjoy it and twelve down, two to go. I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to R&R!

XOXO,

J

_**=ANFF B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Chapter 13: Walt Disney World's Epcot-**_

_**(April 2010.)**_

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I'm gonna hurt you if you don't give me clothes, I swear to God – and He as my witness – that you will need to pray for a miracle if I get my hands on you," Gabriella warned her fiancé as she stood in front of him only dressed in one of the hotel's big fluffy towels that was wrapped around her body while another one was in a turban style, helping to dry her hair faster.

"How about we say that I did when I actually don't?" Troy suggested as he laid back on the hotel bed, with an arm behind his head and a smirk on his face while her clothes were held tightly in the hand not behind his head.

"Troy Alexander Bolton…"

"Gabriella Marie Montez…"

"Troy…"

"Gabriella…"

"Wildcat, pretty please."

"Brie, pretty please," Troy said as he continued to mock his fiancée.

Gabriella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, making sure that her towel would stay even more input as she thought about what to do, finally a light bulb clicked her head and with an inward smirk she decided to put her plan to work, praying that it would work.

"Fine then, I'll just go barrow clothes from Shar-Bear," Gabriella told him as she turned and headed out of their bedroom and into the living room, heading for the door.

"Whoa, wait! Where are you going?" Troy asked her as he followed her out.

"I told you I'm going to barrow clothes from Sharpay," Gabriella told him as she turned her head towards him before saying as she set her hand on the doorknob, "I'll be back in a jippy."

"Brie, Baby, you have plenty of clothes in here," Troy told her.

"None that I want to wear though," she told him, even though it was a small white lie; before she used the hand that was on the doorknob to slowly start turning it after unlocking it.

Troy 's electric blues went wide as she saw her turning the doorknob and getting ready to open the door to walk out into the hotel hallway in nothing but towels. Bolting towards the door, he got between his beautiful woman and the door and pushed it close with a loud bang as his back hit it and he glared down at her. Keeping the stern glare on his face and her clothes still clutched in his hand he said, "_Don't_ you even _dare_, Gabriella Marie Montez! _You're in nothing but a fucking towel_! You are not, and I repeat, are _not_ going out in that hallway where there is bound to people dressed like that, _just_ to get some _clothes_ from your best friend. I _will not_ stand for it."

"You won't stand for it?" Gabriella asked him shock and then said, "_Don't even_ go there Troy Alexander Bolton! _You're_ the one that stole my clothes so; _you're_ the one that pushed me to do so! So _don't you_ stand there and tell me what I will and will not do. You are not and I repeat, _not_ the boss of me. Capish?"

"Capish? Capish? Really, Gabriella, really? God you are so damn stubborn," Troy told her, clearly getting frustrated with her and it was definitely clear when he let out a frustrated sigh as he handed her the clothes and then said before walking out of their hotel room, "I'm going for a walk. I'll…I'll see you when we leave for Epcot, bye."

"Uh…bye," Gabriella whispered in shock as she thought: _What in the hell just happened?_

**(Epcot) **

Now dressed in her black with white polka dotted tank top from rue21 (rue) with a pair of white denim jean short shorts from rue21, a black rhinestone twist cuff that sat on the upper portion of her left arm from rue, a black leather banded diamond encrusted Chanel watch that sat on her left wrist, black and white polka dotted hoop earrings from rue, a custom made Harry Winston 'Daddy's Girl' diamond and sterling silver necklace, and a pearl and diamond ring sat on her right ring finger; Gabriella stayed close to her dad's side as soon as they got out of the SUV's and started to explore Epcot, while her hair was also down in her beautiful brunette waves that had extra-umpf to it thanks to her Aussie mousse that was in it and her make up that just consisted of her normal smokey eye make-up with clear lip gloss on her lips.

"Here Baby Girl, let me carry that for you," Greg told his daughter and ignoring her protests he took her white multicolored LV monogram tote and put it on his shoulder before wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder, letting her set her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk around the park.

"Thanks, Daddy," Gabriella whispered to her father, placing a kiss on his cheek before resting her head back down on his shoulder and sighing.

"No problem, Baby Girl," Greg replied softly to his daughter as he glanced towards her…whatever he was to her right now and seen that he was looking upset. Greg inwardly smiled and thought: _Good, be upset. You hurt my daughter and for that I am not very fond of you Troy Bolton._

"Dude, Greg's like staring you down," Chad told his best friend, who just nodded his head as he continued to keep his head down as they exited the ride, Spaceship Earth, which was the main attraction at the theme park.

"Chad, leave Troy alone," Kyle scolded his college going and NBA playing son.

"Okay," Chad replied, agreeing with his dad which surprised everyone that heard the conversation going on between the four, well three seeing as Troy didn't say a word and hadn't to anyone, but his parents like Gabriella was doing also, but she was also talking to Sharpay, Ryan, Derby and Vance which made sense seeing as they were her second family, her God family.

As Troy picked up his head and glanced at Gabriella, he heard Sharpay ask her, "Hey, Brie-Ella, you want to go to Turtle Talk with Crush?"

"Mhm," he heard her reply and watched as she asked her dad something before he saw Greg say something to Inez before he and Vance left with the girls toward the interactive show inspired by Disney-Pixar's "Finding Nemo" where you could talk with the coolest turtle of the sea, Crush, who was famous for always using the word 'dude'.

"So are they just gonna go do their own thing?" Zeke asked Inez and Derby.

"Yeah," Inez and Derby replied as they stood in line with the others for the ride called the Test Track.

"In other words, Gabriella wants to get away from me," Troy mumbled to himself before he got into one of the cars with his mom, dad, Inez, and Derby.

"It'll be okay son," Jack told him after having heard what he said.

"You don't know that dad, nobody does," Troy told his dad as he thought while the ride began: _You can't know that and neither can I because we're both severely pissed at each other because of this morning, which was just a simple joke that got way out of hand. How are we ever gonna fix this? How am __**I**__ gonna fix this?_

_**(Le Cellier Steakhouse – Epcot)**_

"Are Greg, Vance, Sharpay, and Gabi suppose to be meeting us here?" Jack asked the First Lady and Vice President's wife.

"Yeah, but they're gonna be at the table beside us eating together," Derby replied.

"Yeah, they wanted to continue their mini Daddy-Daughter Day and then when we head over for the fireworks we'll all meet back up to watch them together to finish off the day as a group," Inez explained further for the group.

"In fact here they come," Lucille said and they all turned their heads and smiled as Sharpay and Gabriella came in with their arms looped with their daddy's while the dad's were carrying a bunch of souvenir bags while each girl also carried a stuffed turtle, which they recognized as Crush from _Finding Nemo_. Smiling, Derby and Inez along with the other females broke out their cameras and took pictures of the cute scene in front of them.

As this was all going on, Troy had made short eye contact with Gabriella, who held his gaze for five seconds before she smiled at her dad and kissed his cheek before sitting down in the chair he pulled out for her at their dinner table.

He also watched as Zeke walked over and excused himself for interrupting just so he could get a hug from his girlfriend who happily obliged before posing for a photo-op with her dad, Zeke, and herself that Derby and Molly (Baylor) wanted to take of them. He continued to watch as the waiter came over and asked for their orders after Zeke left, and as the waiter recommended some food to Gabriella after she had asked him.

_What the hell?_ He thought as the waiter gently took her hand, the one that was supposed to have her engagement ring on it, and kissed it before winking at her and then walking away. Troy also watched as Sharpay texted something on her pink diamond iPhone and watched as Gabriella answered her diamond and red iPhone. Flashing a smile at her best friend, he watched as Gabriella texted something back to Sharpay as the continued to do it back and forth.

"Hey, Hoops, you okay?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Y…yeah, I just need a breather. I'll be back by the time our appetizers come," Troy said before excusing himself from the table to go outside and take a breather to cool himself down.

"You okay?" He heard a soft voice ask him.

"Huh? Oh, hi Dad," Troy replied with a soft (and fake) smile as Jack sat down beside him and with a sigh he said, "Yeah, I just needed some air."

"Troy I saw the whole thing," Jack softly told his son.

"So?"

"So, do something about it," his dad replied.

"But what?"

"That, my son, is for you, yourself to figure out," Jack told him before adding as she stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder, "But for now, come in and eat, young man."

"Yes sir," Troy said with a chuckle as he followed his dad back into the restaurant.

**(Epcot's Italy Isola)**

"Wow, you guys reserved the whole thing just for us tonight?" Kelsi asked as they all found a sign that said 'Closed for a Private Party' sign as they walked down the steps of Epcot's Italy Isola, the perfect place to view the firework show, where they found rows of lawn chairs with custom made souvenir blankets and pillows on each of the lawn chairs, for them to take home that were white with the Epcot symbol and read in elegant silver cursive writing, their names (so one for each person could have one), and more writing on it that read:

**Walt Disney World Resort**

**Epcot Theme Park**

"**Where the past and the present, meet the future."**

**2010**

They also spotted little white lights lining the black gate while the buildings were illuminated providing a background when they sat down in the lounges so, when the gang laid or sat down on the loungers the scene before them was the beautiful lake where the firework show would take place.

"Um, there are not enough loungers for each of us to have one for ourselves," Chad pointed out.

"That's because each couple gets one to themselves which is why there are two blankets and pillows on each lounger," Derby said as she and her husband put their stuff down in the front row so, they were on the lounger that was positioned on one side of the Montez's while the Bolton's were on the other so, that the first row of loungers went: the Evans', the Montez's, the Bolton's, Troy and Gabriella, and Sharpay and Zeke, while the others filled in the other rows.

As soon as she said this, everyone had almost scared looks on their faces as they looked towards the fighting couple, who were looking at each other, communicating with their eyes. Not knowing what to expect, they all watched closely and cautiously as the couple stood that way for a few more minutes while the rest of the group all silently and hopefully without them noticing, let out a sigh of relief as the feuding couple went to settle down on their lounger, smack dab in the middle of the first row.

Gabriella watched as Troy laid back on the lounger before she gently laid back also, keeping their bodies away from each other, as far as the lounger would allow them without falling off and as all of this was happening the thirty minute music loop continued to play around the lagoon beginning with the song _Jalan Kopo_ by Sabah Habas Mustapha and ending with the song _Our Life_ by Uttara-kuru.

After the thirty minute music loop came to an end, torches lit all around the lagoon as Jim Cummings said, "Good evening, on behalf of the Walt Disney World Resort, the place where dreams come true, we welcome all of you to Epcot and the World Showcase. We've gathered here tonight, around the fire, as people of all lands have gathered for thousands and thousands of years before us; to share the light and to share a story. An amazing story, as old as time itself but still being written; and though each of us has our own individual stories to tell, a true adventure emerges when we bring them all together as one. We hope you enjoy our story tonight; Reflections of Earth."

Immediately following the introductory message, the surrounding lights began dimming throughout the lagoon as well as the lighting on Spaceship Earth, which was the main attraction in the firework show. Following the dimming of the lights, the first act called Chaos, which represented the creation of planet Earth from a cosmic event, began with explosive fireworks from the center lagoon and hot flames from the Inferno Barge. After the first act ended, act two called Order began with the torches around the lagoon, temporarily being put out and The Earth Globe appeared, moving towards the center of the lagoon accompanied with water effects emanating from the fountain barges. As the Earth cooled, it changed from hot white to red blue, as images appear on the Globe of countries, famous landmarks, objects, and people. The exterior buildings of the countries around the lagoon were also being illuminated by laser lights, spot lights, and more fireworks from the center of the lagoon, this time the fireworks being high-launch ones.

Act three called Meaning and Show Finale began with the song "We Go On", while the torches around the lagoon were being re-lit and the Earth Globe opening to reveal a final unity torch with emanating fireworks followed by a launch of 1,000 white fireworks, also illuminating the lagoon.

As the final scene concluded with a final launch of fireworks and a set of bright white flashes that ended with a loud crackle, Troy glanced down at his fiancée who during the show, had moved to her normal position when laying with him, with her head over his beating heart, her arm around his torso, and her right leg over his right leg. Knowing, that he might not get another chance until they got back to their hotel room, and not wanting to wait that long, he began his speech of apology, "Hey Brie?"

"Hmm?" He heard her reply as she moved her head so their eyes could meet and lock together.

"I'm sorry, about everything that had happened today," Troy told her.

"Troy, I'm sorry too, really sorry."

"Gabriella, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one that played that joke on you this morning and flipped out on you."

"But I'm the one that took the joke way too far and for that I'm truly sorry and not to mention I do believe there was yelling on my part also so, forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Ditto, Wildcat."

Both smiling, they whispered an 'I love you' too each other before they kissed each other. Pulling back, they finished watching the show with their fingers laced and at the exact moment, Troy looked down at her hand and asked her, "Where's your engagement ring at?"

"In our hotel room."

"Why?"

"Because I got so mad at you and I felt so ashamed that I took it off and didn't have the courage to put it back on myself."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because it wouldn't feel right, you're the one that put it on my finger Troy and ever since then I've never taken it off and I promised myself that if it ever came down to me taking it off that you would be the one to always put it back in its rightful place," Gabriella confessed to her fiancé, who smiled at her confession before connecting their lips.

And as they kissed, they couldn't help but think about a quote by William Arthur Ward that they learned in English class with Ms. Darbus about forgiveness and knew that it was true: _Forgiveness is a funny thing. It warms the heart and cools the sting_.

**TBC…**

_**Well, here's this one and tomorrow I'll start writing the final chapter…and something else, BUT AFTER my girls day out with my mom….Peace and night/morning my loves.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**J.**_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	17. 13point5 Battlefield

_**Chapter started: May 26, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: ?**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, this is the almost last chapter or deleted scene or whatever you want to call it so, I'm hoping that you guys will like this one and that you'll like how I kinda reverted back to the musical part of, of course, the movies and my HSM3 story. I hope you guys like it and will give me some positive feedback!

,

Jessica.

**TIMELINE:** After Troy walks out of the suite in "WDW's Epcot" (aka: Chapter 13)!

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Deleted Scene 13.5: Battlefield-**_

_Troy 's electric blues went wide as she saw her turning the doorknob and getting ready to open the door to walk out into the hotel hallway in nothing but towels. Bolting towards the door, he got between his beautiful woman and the door and pushed it close with a loud bang as his back hit it and he glared down at her. Keeping the stern glare on his face and her clothes still clutched in his hand he said, "Don't you even dare, Gabriella Marie Montez! You're in _nothing but_ a fucking towel! You _are not_, and I repeat, are not going out in that hallway where there is bound to people, dressed like _that,_ just to get some clothes from your best friend. _I will not stand for it_." _

"You won't stand for it?"_ Gabriella asked him shock and then said, "_Don't even go there Troy Alexander Bolton!You're _the one that stole my clothes so; _you're_ the one that pushed me to do so! So _don't_ you stand there and tell me what I will and will not do. You are not and I repeat, _not_ the boss of me. Capish?" _

"_Capish? Capish? Really, Gabriella, really? God you are so damn stubborn," Troy told her, clearly getting frustrated with her and it was definitely clear when he let out a frustrated sigh as he handed her the clothes and then said before walking out of their hotel room, "I'm going for a walk. I'll…I'll see you when we leave for Epcot, bye."_

"_Uh…bye," Gabriella whispered in shock as she thought…_

_**What in the hell just happened?**_

This Gabriella did not know, all she knew was: (a) a _**harmless**_ little joke went wrong, (b) Troy took it a little _too_ seriously, (c) she _**shouldn't**_ have played that joke on him, even though it was only that: _**a joke**_, (d) he got pissed _**and**_ even more overprotective, if possible, (e) she got pissed _**and**_ defensive, (f) they were both _**royally**_ pissed and upset, (g) Troy was _**beyond**_ royally pissed, key to his storming out of the suite and making the excuse for a walk, and lastly (h) she _**needed**_ to call Sharpay and _**now**_….

But first she realized that she did indeed have to put clothes on so, she slipped on the clothes that her and her fiancé were just fighting over. After the clothes were all on, Gabriella went and sat on the bed, picked up the suite phone, and dialed the extension number to Sharpay's room and said two simple words…

"Code 14," the blonde heard her best friend whisper and those words alone had the blonde immediately jumping into action, knowing that something had just happened between her and Troy, which was what Code 14 was.

Code 14 had been a simple phrase when they were in junior high and Gabriella had just started dating the Junior High Basketball Captain, Troy Bolton, the most popular guy in East Junior. It was a code that they had created after a fight over a simple miss interpreted kiss threatened to crumble their relationship, which in truth no one would have thought it would last, seeing as it was their first serious (and not so serious) relationship in the cases of both parties – not even the two party members themselves would have thought that they would last as long as they have been!

And so as the years of the famous "Troyella" relationship continued to grow – the name "Troyella" curiosity of Sharpay herself – throughout East Junior and until the commencement ceremony, throughout the summer spent in Spain with all the Wildcats and families giving them all the names of "The Wildcat Bunch" which Sharpay have given them, of course their own version of the hit TV sitcom "The Brady Bunch"; and finally as the "Troyella" relationship bloomed into the early years of East High, which would soon (almost) strip them of the name "Troyella" only to replace it with "The Golden Couple" or "Greek Couple" – the last one thanks to Chad who had associated the couple to Greek Gods when learning about them with Ms. Darbus one afternoon and the thought of Chad associating them to Greek Gods, those of exalted beauty, had indeed scared Troy, who did believe that his (guy) best friend had a "man crush" on him, well…anyways, it had stuck with them – but the second was soon only reserved for Chad's use only at his times of begging, dire, or whining needs; and the code of Code 14 meaning trouble in the land of all that's true love, as Sharpay herself defined the Code that was in their "Code Book of Law", had stuck and was used whenever it was needed…like now.

So, passing on the message to Zeke, who would call up the other four boys with their own "code", Trouble in Paradise – that name thanks to Chad, which the girls just had to point out and make fun of, but nonetheless it stuck and worked so that was all that mattered – and she was out the door and entering Suite 1414 so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it.

Upon entering the room, Sharpay braced herself for whatever problem had arose between the couple, who had seemed just fine yesterday, while a bunch of different scenarios ran through her head. Seeing her best friend, curled up in a ball on the bed with quiet sobs, the blonde quickly and quietly removed her pink rubber HCO flip flops and climbed onto the bed next to America's Sweetheart.

Spooning her, Sharpay gently and lovingly tried to comfort her "baby sister" until she was ready to open up and talk, and when that time would come the blonde knew that it would come down to some serious heart to heart and maybe even a little daddy-daughter time afterwards with the avoidance of the one causing the tears to appear into the brown eyes of Gabriella Montez, America's Sweetheart.

**1414**

"…and he just walked?" Sharpay asked her best friend, trying to make sure that she got the last fact right. Seeing her best friend nod her head, telling her that she was correct, the blonde then went into deep thought as she considered both Gabriella's and Troy's feelings.

Gabriella watched as her best friend racked her brain and heart to give an answer to her, and the brunette also knew that the blonde was putting herself and Zeke into the same situation. Finally, by the look of fire and a whole lot of other emotions, Gabriella knew Sharpay had come up with a source of…therapy. "Shar-Bear, what's going on in that pretty little blonde head of yours?"

"Aw, Brie-Ella, you've got a pretty little brunette head too!" Sharpay replied and seeing her best friend's pointed look after a brief giggle, Sharpay sighed and began her "Shar-ther" (aka: Sharpay Therapy) , "All I can really tell you Brie-Ella is that: (a) you're halfway right about that you shouldn't have done a trick like that…"

"How am I halfway right? You're confusing me, Sharpay," Gabriella interrupted.

Sharpay just gave her best friend a pointed look, telling her not to interrupt before she continued with "Shar-ther", "As I was saying you're halfway right about that you shouldn't have done a trick like that, but you're right because – and this might sound super childish, but – he did start it and I would have done the same thing to Zeke if he would have pulled what Troy pulled on you this morning…"

"I hate to point out the obvious, but I'm not you Sharpay," Gabriella said, interrupting her friend again.

"Sweetie, I know this now please shut up," Sharpay told her best friend, giving her a glare before she continued on, "Anyways, as I was saying, Troy shouldn't have and you shouldn't have pulled that walk out into the hall naked joke either so, this is technically both of your guys' problem, but…."

"But, wha -," Gabriella started to interrupt, but quickly shut up after getting another pointed stare from Sharpay.

"But, I really can't help you out on this problem, this problem is one for you and Troy to sort out by yourself and your both stubborn so I have a feeling this could take a while…" Sharpay finished, knowing that what she just said was not what her best friend wanted to hear.

The blonde looked at her friend sadly as the brunette laid back on the bed and stayed silent, knowing this was a clue to leave Gabriella alone to mope and think the things over that she had told her, Sharpay gently placed a sisterly kiss on Gabriella's forehead and whispered an 'I love you' before quietly leaving the room, closing the door behind her, and going to Taylor and Chad's suite to do recon with the rest of the Wildcats with the parents hopefully not finding out until they really needed too.

"Urgh! Why does love have to be such a battlefield?" Gabriella questioned before she buried her head into a pillow on the bed, a pillow that smelt like Troy which instantly shut her up and got her sad and frustrated all over again causing her to roll over to lie on her back and stare at the ceiling as she began to sing:

_**Don't try to explain your mind**_

_**I know what happening here**_

_**One minute it's love**_

_**And suddenly it's like a battlefield**_

Inside of his parent's room a little ways down the hall, Troy began to sing also as he thought about the fight between himself and Gabriella after his parents left their room to let him think and mope as he laid on the couch in the living area, staring up at the ceiling:

_**One word turns into a war**_

_**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?**_

_**My world's nothing when you don't**_

_**I'm not here without a shield**_

_**Can't go back now**_

As they both got up from where they were laying, they continued to unknowingly sing together:

_**Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing**_

_**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**_

_**Why we gotta fall for it now**_

Walking towards the window in each suite, they unknowingly continued to sing together as they thought of the other while staring out at animals that lived on the hotel's reserve that they could clearly see from the suites' windows:

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**You know I never wanna hurt you**_

_**Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

_**A battlefield, a battlefield?**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

_**A battlefield, a battlefield?**_

_**Why does love always feel like**_

_**Can't swallow our pride**_

_**Neither of us wanna raise that flag**_

_**If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose**_

_**What we had, oh no**_

_**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**_

_**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**_

_**I don't wanna fall for it now**_

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**You know I never wanna hurt you**_

_**Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

_**A battlefield, a battlefield?**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

_**A battlefield, a battlefield?**_

_**I guess you better go and get your armor**_

_**(Get your armor)**_

_**Get your armor**_

_**I guess you better go and get your armor**_

_**(Get your armor)**_

_**Get your armor**_

_**I guess you better go and get your**_

_**We could pretend that we are friends tonight **_

_**(Oh, oh, oh)**_

_**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**_

'_**Cause baby, we don't' have to fight**_

_**And I don't want this love to feel like**_

_**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

_**A battlefield, a battlefield**_

_**I guess you better go and get your armor**_

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**You know I never wanna hurt you**_

_**Don't even know what we're fighting gor**_

_**(Fighting, fighting for)**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

_**A battlefield, a battlefield?**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

_**A battlefield, a battlefield?**_

_**I guess you better go and get your armor**_

_**(Get your armor)**_

_**Get your armor**_

_**I guess you better go and get your armor**_

_**(Get your armor)**_

_**Get your armor**_

_**Why does love always feel like?**_

_**Why does love always feel like?**_

_**A battlefield, a battlefield**_

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

"What are we fighting for?" They both asked themselves, unknowingly as they continued to look out at the window and as they saw a mother and father lion taking care of their cubs, a scene that touched both of their hearts, they smiled and said together, "Love."

_**Well, there it is. I really, really don't like this one, but I hope at lease you guys semi-like it. Please, please let me know what you all think….**_

_**,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	18. WDW's Magic Kingdom

_**Chapter started: May 19, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: May 22, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I'm sitting here waiting for my steam fried white rice with veggies to finish steaming while also watching "Say Yes to the Dress" and while reading I was like: Well, seeing as I have no homework once so ever, I should probably finish this story up so, here's hoping I can get at least some done with this today. Here's hoping.

_**BTW:**_ This is the last chapter or is it?

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Chapter 14: Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom-**_

_**(April 2010.)**_

"There she is, my own personal Laker Girl" a NBA star dressed in a pair of purple, gold and white custom made plaid board shorts with a white A-shirt or wife beater, black slip on adidas with a white bandana and a pair of Ray Ban aviators over his dazzling eyes, said as he spotted his girlfriend.

The male's own Laker Girl giggled as she walked towards him dressed in a pair of purple wedge flip flops on her perfect pedicured feet, a pair of light wash medium-destroyed jean short shorts, and a white babydoll spaghetti strap shirt that was white with the Lakers' logo on the front with purple rhinestones at the neckline. He smiled as he saw the jewelry of sterling silver hoop earrings, an initial necklace, and a Chanel diamond encrusted watch, that all went perfectly with her smokey eye make-up, red lipstick, and her beautiful, long wavy hair that was pulled over her left shoulder.

"You look beautiful! I love the Laker spirit you have going on," the male's best friend told his little "sister".

"Why thank you," the female replied before she stated after seeing her big "brother's" outfit, "And I still see you have that whole Wildcat spirit going on, Chadster."

"Gabster… 'Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat'," Chad replied to Gabriella, who nodded her head in agreement before Chad yelled, **"WHAT TEAM?"**

"**WILDCATS!" **The East High ex-students, East High teacher, and the rest of the parents along with the SS Agents yelled back.

"**WHAT TEAM?"**

"**WILDCATS!"**

"**WHAT TEAM?"**

"**WILDCATS!"**

"**WILDCATS?"**

"**GETCH'A HEAD IN THE GAME!"** All of the Wildcats yelled right along with the First Lady, the Commander in Chief, and the rest of the parents.

_**(Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom)**_

As they got their bags checked by the park security, Gabrielle slipped her fingers into her jean pocket and pulled out a band of silver that had single and beautiful diamond on it, and put it in her fiancé's hand well aware that their whole group was watching the scene with shocked and scared gasps as if knowing what she was doing.

But Troy, knowing that he didn't have to fear anything, inwardly smiled and turned towards his fiancée once they got the okay to pass through and into the park. Smiling, he picked up her left hand and placed a gentle kiss on each fingertip and knuckle before gently meeting her eyes with his, locking electric blue on chocolate brown, communicating softly with her before he gently slipped the band of silver back to where it rightfully belonged. Smiling, softly at each other and their eyes dancing with laughter at how they knew they most likely scared their friends and family senseless with the beauty slipping the ring back into the basketball player's hand as if saying, that she didn't want to marry him anymore; before they connected their lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

"Wait!" Chad said, interrupting them and asking, totally confused, "What the heck was that whole scene in line about?"

"Yeah, why did you take off your ring, Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked her best friend, totally confused as the rest of their group was also.

Gabriella and Troy just laughed a little bit before shrugging their shoulders and heading off to find a bathroom and a place where they could get a map and some drinks, while the gang all just looked at each other confused and all wanting to honestly and truthfully know what had really happened back there.

So, in a huff, they all were on a mission to get it out of the two lovebirds, who had stopped for a brief moment to take a picture of Magic Kingdom's world renowned iconic symbol, Cinderella's Castle, before they took on one of the seven themed "lands" that listed forty-eight attractions altogether.

As they walked through the park's "opening credits", Main Street U.S.A., they passed under the train station or the opening curtain as the imaginers at Disney have come to call it along with guests, they then were able to view the names of key personnel along the windows of the buildings' upper floors. Many of the windows, they noticed, had the name of a fictional business bestowed upon them, such as "Seven Summits Expeditions, Frank G. Wells, President", with each representing a tribute to significant people connected to the Disney company and the development of Walt Disney World Resort.

As they continued to look around they noticed some stylistic influences from around the country, such as New England and Missouri which was made the most noticeable in the "four corners" area in the middle of Main Street where each of the four corner buildings represented a different architectural style.

The females and the guys also, noticed that the décor was early-20th-century small town American, inspired by Walt Disney's childhood and the film _Lady and the Tramp_. In addition to the bronze "Partners Statue" of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of Cinderella's Castle, they also noticed the "Sharing the Magic Statue" of Roy O. Disney with Minnie Mouse near the park's entrance. They also not only took pictures by those two iconic statues, the first more iconic than the second, but alsoof several other iconic Disney characters that were featured throughout the park, such as: Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Br'er Rabbit, Goofy, Chip and Dale, and so, so much more.

After riding on the Walt Disney World Railroad, they got out at Main Street U.S.A and followed the quiet lovebirds towards Adventureland, which represented the mystery of exploring foreign lands, all the while resembling the remote jungles in Africa, Asia, the Middle East, South America and the South Pacific, with an extension resembling a Caribbean town square.

Entering Adventureland that was divided into two main sub-areas, on being the Arabian Village and the other one being Caribbean Plaza, they rode on The Magic Carpets of Aladdin, a ride similar to Dumbo the Flying Elephant ride, before they headed towards The Enchanted Tiki Room as they continued to harass the in-love couple.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirate's Life for me," Troy gently sung in Gabriella's ear as they exited the Pirates of the Caribbean ride where they saw Captain Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones. Troy smiled brightly as his goal was met when his fiancée began giggling after a quick roll of her warm and shining chocolate brown eyes.

"Troy," he heard her say to him between giggles as he continued to sing to her, "you're so crazy, Wildcat!"

"It's Laker now, Brie-Ella," Sharpay told her best friend with a smile as she video tapped the two as did the girls and moms, who were also taking pictures of the cute couple.

"He'll always be my Wildcat," Gabriella told her best friend, but her gaze wasn't on Sharpay, it was on her fiancé, who had stopped singing to smile at her and wrap his arms around her waist. She smiled as he set his forehead against hers and smiled at her, locking their eyes, before their lips met for a sweet and simple kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Wildcat," Troy whispered to her after they pulled apart for air.

"It's not Mrs. anything yet, Babe," Gabriella informed him with a soft smile before she placed a kiss on his cheek and said into his ear, "I love you too."

"It'll be Mrs. Everything soon enough though, Baby," Troy replied.

"It definitely will be soon enough," Gabriella agreed with a smile before they broke apart, but kept their fingers laced as they started to walk again with the others following close behind, and they smiled at the thought of how they just knew that the others still wanted to know about the whole ring episode this morning at the entrance of the park, and they both knew they would either find out soon enough or maybe not ever.

As if reading the minds of their best friends, Chad and Sharpay said together, "Oh, we'll find out soon rather than later or never!"

They all watched as the two looked over their shoulders at their blonde and afro-haired best friends and winked at them with a small smirk causing the blond and afro-haired best friends to just playfully glare at them while letting a laugh escape their lips as they went back to Zeke and Taylor and laced their fingers with theirs, so that they along with the Wildcats' Family could follow the two who had made a minor stop for taffy and something to drink.

After Adventureland, they walked into the next of the "themed lands" at Magic Kingdom, which was Frontierland which was themed to the American west in the 1800s. Frontier lands, they learned in history class, were home to cowboys and pioneers, saloons, red rock buttes, and gold rushes.

After getting soaked on Splash Mountain, they headed over to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, the main attraction in Frontierland.

"Guess, what Tay-Tay," Gabriella said to her African American best friend.

"What?" Taylor asked with a soft smile.

"I love my Wildcat," Gabriella told her before she giggle and then placed a kiss on Troy's cheek causing him to smile as he continued to talk with the guys about how the Lakers were doing without Troy and Chad.

"Oh, believe me, Honey, I know you do," Taylor told her best friend, giving her a wide smile.

Gabriella giggled again before she turned her attention to Troy, who continued to talk with the guys. As she heard Troy and Chad state that they were sad because they were missing games, meaning that they couldn't help their team get to the playoffs in their first year of playing pro-ball, but that they happy that the team was managing, that the coach and team understood, and that they were there with the people they loved; it made her also feel bad that she was keeping her fiancé from the game that he loved with a firry passion. Troy, as if reading her mind and noticing the switch in moods, turned his attention to her and placed a kiss on her lips before whispering into her ear, "Don't feel bad, Baby. One point one percent of missing the pro-ball games doesn't even compare to the ninety-nine point nine percent of the portion of me that is here with the woman I love, okay?"

"Mhm," Gabriella replied with a soft smile as she and Troy filled up the front row of one of the 30 passenger trains while the others filled in the train behind them.

Leaving the station, Troy kept his hand laced with Gabriella's as the train immediately entered a dark tunnel and made a tight left hand turn. After the short straightaway during which the sounds of bats could be heard, the train made a slight right hand turn before beginning the climb of the first lift hill. At the top, the train slowed down and then made a drop away to the left, before making a right hand turn and going over two hops while passing under the second lift hill and second lift hill drop.

After going under the second lift hill drop, the train made a tight downwind spiral to the right and into a short tunnel. Emerging from the tunnel, the riders found themselves in the abandoned town of Tumbleweed. While passing through Tumbleweed, the track went through several bunny hops, and they all along with the train seemed to be swaying from side to side causing them all to scream in even more excitement or as if scared, all the while their hands up in the air – one pair of hands standing out the most was the laced fingers of Mr. Troy Bolton and of the soon to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton.

After Tumbleweed, the train passed through a short tunnel called Davy Jones Mine, making a left hand turn, before climbing up the second lift hill. At the top, the train slowed down and they dropped away to the left and crossed back under the lift hill as the train rose up into a 540 degree downhill helix to the left, before going over another airtime hill before dropping back down. The train then made a right hand turn into another tunnel, and then began to climb the third lift hill. They all screamed again from the shock of an earthquake they felt and as the rocks seemed to be ready to crush and bury them and their train. Making it out in time and cresting the lift hill, the train slowed down and began to exit out into the daylight, blinding the ones who didn't have sunglasses on, and dropping away to the left heading for the Rivers of America, before they made a left hand turn through a short tunnel, crossing back over the drop and then dropping away again to the right through the boneyard and geysers before hitting the final brake run and returning to the station.

"What do you want, Baby?" Troy asked as they sat down at a table with their parents while the others sat around them at Golden Oak Outpost, all deciding on what to get for lunch.

"I want a fried chicken sandwich with lettuce, may-o, onions, and green peppers," Gabriella replied.

"And a Pepsi to drink," Troy added with a smile.

"Exactly," Gabriella replied with a smile before she kissed him and waited patiently for him to get as he got up to go order and get their food.

"So, Baby Girl, what was the whole ring thing about this morning?" Greg causally asked his daughter with a smile.

Gabriella smiled at her dad and never having been able to really deny him anything, she told him and her mom along with Troy's parents what she had told Troy last night during Epcot's fireworks display. After she was finished, Troy had returned with their food and drinks just as Inez said, "Well, we're glad it was nothing super serious because let's just say we all have been scared to death with worry after witnessing the whole placing of the engagement ring back on her ring finger again."

"Yeah, so don't do that again you two," Lucille warned her children while Jack and Greg got up to go order theirs and their wife's food and drinks.

"Sorry, Mom, Mom," the two replied together with smiles before they began to eat their lunch and drink their Pepsi's.

After screaming in horror at the Haunted Mansion and meeting with the head official that ran the Hall of Presidents who revealed that by summer, an audio-animatronic version of Greg would be on display, they all headed from the Liberty Square "themed land" to the next "themed land", Fantasyland.

At Fantasyland, they visited the attractions: Snow White's Scary Adventures, Snow White Grotto, Cinderella Castle, Cinderella's Colden Carrousel, Peter Pan's Flight, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Storytime with Belle, Mickey's PhilharMagic, and It's a Small World; they went on the last ride in the area which was the Mad Tea Party ride, the one that the girls had been waiting to ride since forever.

After the girls stole Gabriella in Fantasyland to ride the teacups with them, she was given back to Troy as they visited the last of the "themed lands": Tomorrowland.

In the words of Walt Disneyu: "Tomorrow can be a wonderful age. Our scientists today are opening the doors of the Space Age to achievements that will benefit our children and generations to come. The Tomorrowland attractions have been designed to give you an opportunity to participate in adventures that are a living blueprint of our future." And in those words of Disney as they walked through the "themed land" and rode on Space Mountain and the Tomorrowland Speedway, they realized what Disney himself had said was true.

After the Wildcats and their parents gathered around the front of Cinderella's Castle to get ready for Magic Kingdom's Wishes Nighttime Spectacular, they had all found their VIP area where lawn chairs and blankets along with glow-in-the-dark things sat. Sitting down in the chairs and getting comfortable, Sharpay turned to her God father and asked, "Daddy Greg, where's Brie-Ella and Superstar at?"

"Let's just say that their living in the clouds tonight as they watch the fireworks," Greg replied with a secretive smile.

**TBC or The End?**

_**Well, there you all have it. Now question time: is this the end or not? Hmm…well, I guess you'll all just have to find out for yourselves. Don't you just love me? I love you all!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**_

_**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**_

_**I wanna see her bearing their child,**_

_**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**_

_**I Want To See Them Have It All**_

_**But... I guess I will have to wait...**_

_**~Z&V~**_


	19. 14point5 Here's to the Future

_**Chapter started: May 22, 2010**_

_**Chapter finished: June 1, 2010**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, all my loves, this is the very last chapter or "deleted scene" for this story. I hope you guys enjoy this, especially since it will be purely Troyella! You all should know how much I just love them (and of course Zanessa)! This will also hopefully make up for the bad ending to the original last chapter of the story so, here's hoping…and it looks like I'll only get to this author's note part tonight because it's going on eleven at night and I'm super tired and also the faster I go to bed and get the closer next week and the end of the school year come! Hell fucking yeah!

_**COUNTDOWN TILL SCHOOL'S OUT:**_ FOUR days left (I get out on the 4th of June).

_**TIMELINE:**_ After the First Family and the rest of the Wildcats and family, minus our favorite couple (aka: Troyella) get settled in to watch Magic Kingdom's Wishes fireworks show…

_**P.S.**_ I should have this out before Memorial Day and if not by then, then on the day itself as a M-Day present for you all! So have a safe one and don't forget to honor our fallen, hurt, and fighting heroes of all branches in the U.S. Military for they fight for the land of the brave to keep us the land of the free! GOD BLESS THE US MILITARY! THANKS FOR SERVING!

Thanks,

Jessica.

=_**ANFF: B.E. - la Casa Encuentra al Rato=**_

_**-Deleted Scene 14.5: Here's to the Future-**_

_After the Wildcats and their parents gathered around the front of Cinderella's Castle to get ready for Magic Kingdom's Wishes Nighttime Spectacular, they had all found their VIP area where lawn chairs and blankets along with glow-in-the-dark things sat. Sitting down in the chairs and getting comfortable, Sharpay turned to her God father and asked, "Daddy Greg, where's Brie-Ella and Superstar at?"_

"_Let's just say that their living in the clouds tonight as they watch the fireworks," Greg replied with a secretive smile…_

With a secretive smile playing across the young pro-basketball player's lips, he slide his dark wash, straight denim jeans from Diesel up his legs to rest on his hips over his grey Calvin Kline (CK) briefs. The smile continued to play on his handsome face as he grabbed his white wife beater and put it on followed by a light blue button down, short sleeved shirt that had a collar to it as he thought about his conversation early in the week that he had had with Greg Montez…

"_Nice shot, Bolton," Greg commented on Troy's three point shot as he jogged to get the basketball and make a three point shot himself._

"_Thanks, Mr. President," Troy replied as he watched the President's shot go perfectly threw the hoop with nothing but net. "Nice shot."_

"_I know," Greg replied with a smile, both of them laughing before the President said, "Thanks."_

"_Well, at least I know where Brie gets it from," Troy commented as before he went to do a left handed lay up._

"_Huh? She gets what from who?" _

_Troy chuckled at Greg's confusing look before clarifying, "Where Brie gets her sense of cheekiness from is you, is what I meant."_

"_Ah, I see, why thank you…Wait a minute please tell me I didn't…" Greg said trailing off after he shot a right handed lay up._

"_Ah, but you did…"_

"_I can't believe I just pulled a Chad. This trip has his personality rubbing off on almost all of us," Greg complained as he watched Troy shot a perfect foul shot and watching the ball sail through the air in a perfect arc before dropping throw the net, not even touching the rim or backboard._

"_That it does," Troy agreed, "But look at it this way, at least you don't live in the same city as him and play on the same basketball team with him meaning that you're with him almost all of game days, practices, and during the dreaded away games."_

"_True, I feel for ya man, but then again I shouldn't because you're the one that picked him as a best friend all those years ago," Greg pointed out to the young man, who was engaged to his baby girl._

"_What can I say; there was no one else to choose from."_

"_Except for when Gabriella came in a few minutes earlier," Greg replied with a knowing smile as he referred to the time that the Montez's lived back in Albuquerque and the now teens were just starting preschool and everyone had beat the Montez family there by five minutes do to Gabriella not wanting to leave his arm or get out of her Sailor Moon pajamas._

"_Yeah, and then by that time I was stuck with him."_

"_Yep, and since then you two have been and always will be trouble makers when you're together. I don't know how Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Martha, Zeke, Taylor and most importantly Gabriella put up with you guys for all of these years."_

"_Thank you….Hey!" Troy said, pulling a Chad causing his eyes to go wide as Greg burst out into laughter, his statement from earlier becoming even more true than just a few minutes ago. "I've got to exchange him for a different best guy bud."_

_Greg just continued to laugh as the two walked across the outdoor basketball court and towards their bottles of water and the wet towels that were placed under a palm tree to keep cool, courtesy to the staff at the hotel._

_The President looked at the young man as they gulped down their water, noticing something with Troy's body language. After they plopped down on the green grass by the palm tree to cool down, the President with a fatherly tone and a knowing tone in voice, asked, "So, what do you want to do for Gabriella tonight?"_

"_How'd you know?" Troy asked with shock._

"_I may be President and kind of like a celebrity, but I'm a father who knows how to read his daughter's future husband like a book inside and out…and I also know that you didn't just want to come out here, alone, with me to play hoops for something to do or because you're missing the game so much or because you like me so much. I know you and I know when your body language and emotions scream Gabriella. So what's up?"_

"_I was kind of hoping to do a little something for her one our last night here. And seeing as we're at the Happiest Place on Earth, I was thinking of a quiet romantic dinner…"_

"_Just the two of you?" Greg asked for clarification after getting a nod of the head from his future son-in-law, he thought about it and then said with a smile, "Troy, all I ask is that you keep her safe, make sure you two are back at a decent hour, that the SS Agents are with you – and I'll talk with them to tell them to just wait outside or far away from whatever you have planned -, that you tell your parents and Inez about this, that you inform me of what time and where at…"_

"_And?" Troy asked, knowing another and was coming up._

"_And that she comes back with a smile on her beautiful face and that she wakes up with it in the morning, wanting to tell us all, all about it…"_

"_And that way when the girls hear about it, they can yell and slap their boys right?" Troy asked with a knowing smile._

"_Uh-huh, I may be the President and like to find a diplomatic solution to everything instead of going to war or engaging in a war of shorts, but I just love it when Chad gets slapped by Taylor, his mom, Sharpay, and Gabriella, especially Sharpay and Taylor," Greg told him with a bright smile._

"_I'm right there with you," Troy told him with a smile as they both smiled brightly and laughed with joy at the thought of Chad getting hit by the girls._

Slipping on the pair of black leather dress up boots, he brought with him, over his white socks, he stood up to straighten himself up before combing his hair and gelling it back a little bit. Spraying on some Axe, he set it down on the dresser in the room just as he heard the bathroom door opened causing him to turn around, and his jaw drop to the ground.

There she was the apple of his eye, the beautiful Gabriella Montez, America's Sweetheart, standing in the bathroom doorway looking simply breathtaking, dressed in a beautiful bright blue strapless silk dress that featured a sweetheart neckline, wrap detail at the front and ruching at the back, the dress falling just about mid thigh; a long sterling silver Elsa Peretti Diamonds by the Year necklace from T&Co sat around her neck as the 24 round diamonds on the multi-stranded chain sparkled in the light, a pair of matching earrings sat in her ears, her makeup just consisted of smokey eye makeup with clear, vanilla flavored lip gloss, just the way he liked it; her fingers and toe nails of course were done in a perfect French Mani-Pedi, on her feet sat a cute pair of black shiny leather Jimmy Choo high heels, and her hair was in her beautiful waves that had extra bounce and shine to them while her VS Secret Garden Love Spell body spray definitely put a spell of love, lust, and passion on him as he gazed at her.

"Is…is it too much?" Gabriella asked coyly, seeing as her husband-to-be hadn't said anything yet.

"No, Baby Brie, you're….breathtaking," Troy told her, the last word coming out in a soft whisper of love and adoration.

"You sure?" Gabriella asked him.

"I'm positive and to prove it, we've gotta stop in and see my parents and you're parents so, shall we m'lady?" Troy asked her, offering her his arm.

"Why of course, kind sir," Gabriella said with a giggle and after grabbing a black satin shawl to wrap around her arms and her black custom made LV evening clutch, they were out the door on their way to the suite that was home to the First Lady and the President for the duration of their stay in Orlando.

"Oh, Mija, you look amazing," Inez, dressed in a brown spaghetti strap cami under her yellow Aero hoodie and a pair of Aero jeans on with a pair of PUMA sneakers on; said to her daughter after the couple walked into the room.

"Thanks, Mommy," Gabriella replied as she hugged her mother before she was pulled into a soft hug from Lucille, who also complemented her on her look.

"Luc's right, Gabi, you look beautiful," Jack told her as he too hugged her after he had slipped on his Wildcat hoodie.

"Aw, thanks Jack," Gabriella replied as she hugged her future father-in-law before she turned to her dad and said before doing a little spin, "Well?"

"You look simply stunning, Baby Girl," Greg told her with an adoring smile, "You're growing up so fast and you look so much like your mother."

"Daddy," Gabriella said, gently trying to scold her dad as she blushed while the other three in the room watched the cute father-daughter moment play out before them.

"I'm just stating the truth, Baby Girl," Greg told his daughter with a smile that only grew bigger when he and his baby embraced in a tight and loving hug. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, the President unwillingly pulled back from his baby girl and said with a smile, "You need to get going, Baby Girl, or else all of Troy's hard work will go to waste and if I'm the cause of it, I'll be very disappointed because it's gonna be one heck of a night for you; you'll love it, this I am sure of."

"You know what he's got planned?" Gabriella asked her dad, shocked as she looked between the two loves of her life.

"Of course I do, you may be engaged and in college, but you'll still and always will be my Baby Girl, and even though I'm the President, I will always be your dad so, it is my right to know where your fiancé is taking you so I know that you'll be safe and well cared for."

Gabriella smiled at her dad before giving him one last hug as well as giving one to the other dad and the two moms in the room before they left the suite with Brett, Josh, and Roxy following behind them, keeping their distance from the couple, but not enough to where they couldn't get to them in case trouble should arise on their special date tonight.

"Troy," Gabriella said as soon as they got out of the white HUMMER stretch limo and she noticed that they were in front on Walt Disney World's Contemporary Resort.

The young man in question, just gave her a smile as he placed a sweet kiss to her temple before gently taking her arm and leading her inside of the hotel with the three bodyguards behind them, keeping their distance, just like the President had ordered from them on tonight, much to the young couples enjoyment.

"Hello and welcome to Walt Disney World's Contemporary Resort. What can I do for you on this beautiful evening?" The lady behind the lobby desk asked with a smile.

"Yes, I have a reservation under the name, Bolton," Troy replied with a smile as he kept his arm around Gabriella's arm.

"Ah, yes, here it is," the lady replied after looking at the computer and finding the reservation, "if you would please right here, I'll be right back I just have to get my manager, he wanted to personally escort you to your dinner."

"Sure thing," Troy replied with a smile.

Soon later the girl returned with the manager, who Troy had already met seeing as they had talked a lot over the last few days setting up everything for tonight. Once they were all in the elevator, the manager pressed button that would take the elevator up to the top floor of the hotel, the fifteenth floor, where Troy had set up a romantic date for him and his beloved.

"Oh my god," Troy heard his beloved say followed by a whisper of his name.

"Do you like it?" He asked her, coyly.

"Like it, like it?" She asked him softly and slowly with wide eyes, "I don't like it, I _love_ it! Troy, it's breathtaking! How'd you manage all of this?"

By all of this Gabriella meant the romantic scene before her. Before her as she stood inside the California Grill, a premiere fine dining and the top restaurant in Orlando, was completely closed for a private party as the sign had said on the doors before they entered and she could take more than a guess and say that she and Troy were the private party, the only ones that were going to be in the beautiful modern setting restaurant.

The 400 seat restaurant was not only beautiful inside, but as you looked outside through the windows that went all the way around the restaurant, you could see breathtaking views of the Magic Kingdom – more specifically Cinderella's Castle – along with views of the Seven Seas Lagoon, Bay Lake, Disney's Grand Floridian Resort, and Disney's Polynesian Resort.

But what made it really romantic was not just the view, but how it was decorated. As she looked around, Gabriella could tell that white vanilla, and butterscotch colored candles that smelt like caramel sat around and lined tables and bars. The floor was dusted in what looked to be like little Mickey Mouse silhouette confetti along with glitter and also red rose petals.

And as Troy walked her to their sweetheart table, she gasped at the white rose petals that were on the floor and formed a heart while on the table sat a single white and red rose in a beautiful crystal vase that was surrounded by vanilla and caramel tealight candles. Pulling out the chair for her, that for the night, was covered in white satin, he kissed her forehead before she sat down and allowed him to gently push the chair in.

Sitting down across from her in his own chair, Troy gently look Gabriella's left hand in his and placed a single kiss on her engagement ring, his eyes never leaving her sparkling ones that glistened with, he hoped, happy unshed tears. "Please, don't cry, Baby. You know how much I hate seeing you cry."

"I'm sorry, but it's all just so breathtaking. I can't believe you did this; how did you do it?" She asked him as she squeezed his hand while a waiter came and quietly filled up their champagne flutes with sparkling apple cider.

"That, Baby Brie, is for me to find out and to maybe or maybe not pass on to our daughter's fiancé someday," Troy replied with a smile.

"Oh, so we're having a daughter than are we?" Gabriella teased, "Have I agreed to this because I don't think I have. Plus who says I want to lose my figure."

"You don't remember, I'm shocked," Troy commented as his mind flashbacked to what he was referring to and little did he know, but so was his fiancée's.

"_Oh my god, look at that one! That one was so pretty!"_ _Gabriella said as she and Troy laid back on a pillows and blankets as they watched the Albuquerque's annual Fourth of July fireworks show take place in the sky, from the balcony in her room at her house while their friends, their friends' parents, along with parents all watched them from the backyard. _

"_Not as pretty as you," Troy whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer into his side, if that was even possible._

"_Me pretty; are you sure you aren't blind?" She asked him as she put her chin up on his chest, right over his beating heart, so she could connect their eyes._

"_No I'm not blind, and yes you're pretty," Troy replied, "Actually you're beyond pretty your more like gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, stunning, striking, remarkable, a Greek Goddess, and breathtaking all wrapped in one."_

"_Troy…" Gabriella told him, gently scolding him with his eyes, a look that told him to stop lying._

"_I'm not lying, Gabriella," he replied, "I think that and more of you. And when we have kids, our girls are gonna just as gorgeous as you, even more so because of the genes they will inherit from both of us."_

"_You…you see us having kids together?" Gabriella asked, her voice shaking a little in what Troy couldn't decipher, was it shock, hate, or of being scared, this he did not know as he watched her sit up._

_For a moment, he did not know how to answer her. Should he, lie, act like nothing had happened or be honest? He chose the latter, "Little girls with dark curls, my eyes; boys with our athletic gifts, my hair and your eyes, both getting your intelligence…" his voice trailed off, before concluding, "Yes, I've thought of about it; a lot actually and about the future, _our_ future. College, marriage, life, I want all of it with my true love, _you_." _

"_True love?" Gabriella asked him, even though she had a pretty good idea about what he was hinting at, but she wanted, no she _needed_ to make sure so she could tell him that she returned his feelings. _

_Taking a deep breath, he sat up and caressed her cheeks while resting his forehead on hers, looking her dead in the eye as he said, "Yeah, true love. I love you, Gabriella Anne Montez and I think I always have, I was just too scared to admit it and ruin our friendship. I thought that if I ignored it then, everything would go away and that way I didn't lose the most important thing to me, my best friend, you…"_

_Before he could continue, he was cut off with a pair of familiar and soft lips pressed against him with a small wet tongue begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. Troy wrapped his arms around her and allowed her access while his brain and heart went to war against each other; his brain telling him that she was just getting one last kiss from him before she broke up with him, telling him she didn't feel the same way, and his heart fighting back saying that it was because she felt the same way – he didn't know which was right, his heart of his mind?_

_He soon found out after she broke the kiss for air, when she whispered the phrase that he always wanted to hear, and he knew by the way she looked at him and said if, hell even from the kiss, that she meant that she didn't just love him as a best friend, but as so much more._

"I remember," Gabriella replied softly, pulling them both back into reality just as the waiter set down their appetizer, a Cesar salad with Catalina dressing and a splash of vinegar. After taking a bit and enjoying the taste and freshness of the salad, she took a sip of her cider to clear her throat before she continued, "How could I forget, that was the first time we said I love you."

"Mhm," Troy replied before wiping his mouth and adding onto it with a smile, "Fourteen days after we kissed on the basketball court in front of all of Albuquerque right after our basketball team won the state's Junior High School Men's Basketball Trophy."

"Mhm, the first team from East Junior to ever win one," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah," he replied before taking a drink of his cider before telling her, "You know, that night I knew I fell even more in love with you, if that's possible."

"Oh believe me, it's possible," Gabriella told him, already haven told him, after their first exchange of 'I love you' to each other, when not even being a couple back then, that she had loved him for the longest time, she was just afraid of the same things he was.

"It sure is," he agreed before they both continued with small talk as they ate their salad and as her left hand and his right hand continued to hold the other.

By nine thirty the couple finished their venison – deer meat – and by nine fifty-five the couple had finished their Banana and Butterscotch "Buzz" – caramelized bananas and butterscotch custard, stacked with coffee caramel, cocoa nib, and crunchy plantain.

"Ready?" Troy asked his beautiful fiancée as he offered her his arm.

"For what?" Gabriella asked confused, but gasped when she seen the skywalk or rather large balcony and mentally slapped herself for not noticing it skywalk was had lit candles, like the ones inside, lining the railing while on the floor sat a plate of freshly made chocolate covered strawberries beside a bed made out of luscious blankets and pillows, it truly was breathtaking. "Oh, Troy."

Troy smiled at her beyond glad that she liked it and suggested, "Well, we've got a little less than three minutes for Wishes to light the sky so, what do you say you take off your heels and I'll take off my shoes and we lay down and cuddle together while we watch the fireworks and feed each other chocolate covered strawberries."

"I say, yes please," Gabriella told him with a smile, leaning up to gently kiss him before breaking it and then holding on his arm while her other hand went to slip off her Jimmy Choo's.

Soon later the couple was found, cuddled together in a sea of blankets and pillows, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries and sharing occasional kisses and thoughts as a beautiful array of fireworks and colors shot over their heads while the music drowned out the loud noises from the bursts of lights.

And as finale started, the couple shared a kiss and whispered their special three worded phrase to each other while promising to each other and in their hearts to never whisper or say those words to anyone, but each other in any way, but a friendship or family kid of way, while their minds both though as their hearts promised the same thought, _here's to the future – a forever future of just Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, soon to be Mrs. and Mr. Troy Bolton. _

**~ThE eNd~**

Well, there you all have it. I was hoping to finish this story yesterday, on Memorial Day and have it up, but sadly I didn't because I didn't feel good. So, I finished this story at three o'clock in the morning with school and my alarm clock set to five o'clock to look forward two in about two hours. Joy!

But I guess, I look at it this way: this is my last week of school before it's out for the summer, thank God!

But I will tell you guys know that I don't know how I will manage doing updates and posting new things (especially the ideas that have been running through my head as of lately, and especially since writing this chapter and the flashback and firework scenes – I know I can't get away from fireworks, but hey can you blame me, I love 'em!) because I will most likely be getting a summer job at my school, while making up my missed days at Summer School, oh the joy that will bring *rolls eyes*!

Well, I hope you guys like this one && I'm also hoping to have the sequels to come out in the near, future, but know for sure promises, because you all know that I don't do promises unless I'm positive that I can pull them off because in the words of our beloved Gabriella Montez, "Promise is a really big word [Troy]".

Well, I'm gonna see what I can do know seeing as I probably won't be getting much sleep. I guess I'll just catch those Z's on the Vo-Tech bus. I love you guys! Don't forget to R&R, and thanks for doing so!

Thanks for being patient with me guys seeing as I've been MIA,

Sincerely,

JLA


End file.
